


You're Stronger Than You Seem

by Peque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Slow Burn, casual use of racial slurs and derogatory terms, yoongi is a morally debatable character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 70,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peque/pseuds/Peque
Summary: There's a new program at Hogwarts to bring seven kids from South Korea to build stronger relations with Asia
Min Yoongi is one of the lucky few.





	1. Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first bts fic and i'm excited to hear what you think!  
> just a few warnings first. yoongi and rm are in the same year as harry and co. jin is a year older. and jhope, jimin, taehyung and jungkook are the same age for plot reasons.  
> my first language is not english, as you'll soon notice! please bear with me and sorry for any mistakes you might find.

When the letter from Hogwarts arrives Min Yoongi is not surprised. Excited, yes. His parents had already told him about the school's program to bring a select few from South Korea to build connections to the Wizarding World in the United Kingdom. Of course, Yoongi had to be one of the fortunate ones. He was a pureblood from a very powerful family, had excellent grades and English was his second language. 

"Yoongi, although you will not be the first to represent our country, you are to take this opportunity to make the Min family proud," his father had said sternly. He had to fight the will to roll his eyes. It was all about family here. Yoongi wished that going to Scotland would mean being free, at least a little bit, from his family's expectations. 

"I heard that the Kim's eldest, Seokjin, has already managed to befriend all kinds of undesirable people. Yoongi, I forbid you to even be sorted in the same house."  

"What house is he in, Mother?"

"Well, that's for you to find out, isn't it?" 

Truth be told, Yoongi is somewhat scared. He's eleven and he has to go halfway across the world just to further his parents' pureblood agenda. Not outright per se, but he knows that the only reason he is going is because his father had to make use of his most useful connections to make it happen. It is believed that Albus Dumbledore was the one who pushed for this program. Apparently, the U.K. was in need of more Light families. Whatever for, Yoongi is not sure, it's not like their Dark Lord is alive anymore. However, Yoongi thinks, maybe he killed too many while in power and Dumbledore was being cautious in attaining allies in the event of another war. 

Now, the Min family is Dark. Yoongi still does not understand why  _he_ has to leave for Hogwarts, although he is still looking forward to it. When he had voiced his concerns to his mother last month, when first informed on the matter of his education, he was met with irritation from her.

"So only Dumbledore can benefit from this? No, you are to go to Europe and make allies with important families, solidifying our strength here in Korea. And I do not want to hear another word in complaint from you," and with that he had been sent to his room. 

Ok, so he does understand. He just doesn't understand why would the Mins want to become more powerful. They already were one of the most respect families, alongside the Kims. And now that their heir had gone and become friendly with some mudblood their status was sure to have plummeted. 

Yoongi leaves for Hogwarts the day after tomorrow. Being the only son in his family has never seemed so daunting. He likes to think that he'll miss his family, but deep down he knows he'll be glad of getting rid of them for the next nine months. 

 

\--

 

King's Cross is stumbling with activity, muggles and wizards alike. Yoongi is there with his mother and everything looks new and exciting. From being suddenly surrounded by so many westerners to the great train that awaits him on Platform 9 3/4. 

It's half past ten and he still has a little time to kill before leaving his mother. Yoongi wishes she would leave already. She has done nothing more than loudly pass judgment on every single thing or person they have come across. Good thing she's not talking in English or Yoongi worries they might be in trouble. 

Fortunately, his mother decides she has had enough of the motherly act and decides to bid her goodbyes.

"Yoongi, remember what I told you," and in a display of rare affection, Min Yuri caresses her son's cheek. "Be good now, I expect at least one letter per month." 

Suddenly, Yoongi's eyes burn as if wanting to cry. He nods, heading for the compartment where his mother levitated his trunk too. He turns around to wave goodbye and is genuinely surprised when he finds his mother still standing where he left her, waving with a wistful smile on her face. 

 

\--

 

He manages to keep the compartment to himself. He sees some kids from time to time walking past him looking for their friends and frowning in disappointment when seeing it's only Yoongi. 

He kind of wanted to already talk to someone and make a friend, but decides that's it's okay since he doesn't want to start speaking English just yet. 

When they arrive at Hogsmeade he is met with a giant man directing the first years to boats. He has never seen a man quite as big as him. 

Everything is different from home. Yoongi wishes he could leave already. 

 

\--

 

"Can you please not put me into Kim Seokjin's house?" Yoongi thinks desperately. He doesn't want the first thing he does at Hogwarts be a disappointment to his parents.

The Sorting Hat chuckles in his mind and Yoongi is surprised at the intrusion. "Do you even know in what house he is sorted? Who knows, you might fit that house. And don't you want a little piece from home near you?"

He is home, but the worst part of it. "Please, can't you put me in Slytherin or Ravenclaw? I fit the characteristics for both."

"If it were up to the students to choose their house I wouldn't exist. So, kindly let me do my job." Yoongi frowns. "Let's see, I see ambition in you. But your family stops you. I should put you in Seokjin's house just so you can distance yourself from them a little bit a see it for yourself."

"No!"

"There's strength in you," the Hat continues without paying mind to Yoongi. "You just haven't noticed yet. You are brave to have come all the way here, so far from home."

I don't feel brave, Yoongi thinks. "Not many could do this, Yoongi. You are loyal to your family. Studious, however, you aren’t passionate about knowledge. I don't know why you said you could fit in Ravenclaw." 

The Hat sounds like it sighs before continuing. "I will put you in the following house because I know you feel you have a lot to prove to yourself. I believe you are capable of great things Yoongi Min, or is it Min Yoongi? But only if you let yourself. You better be in SLYTHERIN!" 

Thunderous applause meets him when he hops off the stool and Yoongi realizes he had been sitting there for a while. He misses the Hats last words, "don't forget where you came from, Min Yoongi."

When he heads over to his table he finds out he's not in the same house as Kim Seokjin. He doesn't know if he's relieved or disappointed. Kim Namjoon isn’t in Slytherin; he had been sorted in Ravenclaw a few minutes before Yoongi.

When he seats at his house table he decides to sit next to the boy who had just gotten sorted as well, Draco Malfoy. He has never seen a boy with such white hair; he kind of looks like an ahjussi. He knows that he is a westerner and that kind of hair is more common among them, but he is the only one in Hogwarts with hair like that. However, they're both equally pale. He notices his lazy smirk and knows that this boy belongs to a powerful family. That kind of innate confidence comes with privilege. 

"Seems like Potter got into Gryffindor, of course," Malfoy derides with a scowl after Potter is met with loud cheers from his house table. "Do you know Potter?"

Malfoy directs this question so suddenly to Yoongi that he is caught off guard. "Ah, Potter?" Who the hell is Potter, honestly.

"Defeated the Dark Lord?" Malfoy says mildly irritated.

"Oh, Harry Potter! Yes, I know of him. I'm sorry, we don't bother ourselves with your dark lords and boy saviors in South Korea," Yoongi says with a fake smile, angry at the entitlement of this boy expecting him to know everything about a country that is not his own. "I'm sure you Englishmen don't either." 

Malfoy regards him with interested spark in his eyes. He looks somewhat startled at being spoken to that way. "Maybe you can teach me," Malfoy concedes. "Draco Malfoy," He says while offering his hand.

"Yoongi Min," the name sounds strange to Yoongi, but he decides to start getting used to it. He takes Malfoy's hand while automatically grabbing his right forearm with his left hand. Malfoy doesn't comment on it. 

It's the start of a beautiful friendship. 

 

\--

 

Two months into term arrive with a letter from home. It's Yoongi's mother. 

Yoongi decides to read it later. While he isn't worried about someone peeking into, they wouldn't even understand as it is written in Korean, he doesn't have the energy to deal with his mother. Yes, even if it's just a letter.

 

\--

 

He can say that it has proven to be freeing this two months apart. Sure, he misses the food. He misses his favorite dongsaeng, Jeon Jeongguk. Yoongi hopes he will be able to transfer here as well. Knowing him, he would excel in everything. Even at Quidditch, which is something Yoongi failed at spectacularly when they had had their first lesson. What with Longbottom losing control of his broom and Draco challenging Potter to catch the aforementioned boy's Remembrall. Yoongi was an okay flier at best. Safe to say, he would never make the Quidditch House team.

The day had been sunny, with a nice breeze. Although with a little chill to it, forewarning the start of autumn with full force. Yoongi and Draco had gone down to the Quidditch pitch excited. Draco had been bragging, of course.

"Father has bought me the latest broom on my birthday for the last five years," Draco boasted loudly, impressing his dimwitted followers, Crabbe and Goyle. 

Yoongi didn't exactly hate them, and they certainly never were on the way, always following them around. However, he found their silence (well, aside from the occasional grunt) unnerving. He could do without the bodyguards, but Draco insisted on keeping them close because of their parents.

"Yoongi, I don't know how it is in Korea, but here you have to keep your allies close." Yoongi rolled his eyes. It was the same way in Korea, matter of fact. "They may be stupid, but they have muscle," Draco had finished with a smirk.

"Are we muggles, then? Since when do we need brawn?" Yoongi had asked.

"Well you certainly do!" Draco joked while pointing at his skinny arms. Yoongi had always been thin, even in Korea, but here it was even more noticeable. "Even Potter has a little more meat than you, Yoon." 

(Draco had taken to calling him Yoon. He would say that Yoongi seemed to be too affectionate, like calling him sweetie or something of the sort. 

"But that's my name, you git." 

"This is your nickname then."

"Oh yeah, then I'll call you Dray, how's that?" Draco had glared. But he kept on calling him Yoon, to his great annoyance).

"Yah!" Although Yoongi had no trouble speaking completely in English, sometimes little expressions in Korean came out. 

Draco guffawed while Yoongi tried to push him into a puddle of mud next to them. 

"Don't compare me to you little boyfriend," Yoongi sneered at him. 

Yoongi is irritated by the Boy-Who-Lived. Not because Potter has done anything to him, but due to Draco complaining about him all the time. He knows he was snubbed by the boy on the train ride to Hogwarts. Yoongi doesn't blame him, he kinda hated Draco too when he first met him. And, now knowing a little bit more of the history of the downfall of Voldemort he isn't that surprised that a Potter and a Malfoy don't get along. 

However, since that first day, Malfoy couldn't help but go on and on about Potter. It drove Yoongi to distraction. He would make up an excuse when he started his rants and leave him with Crabbe and Goyle, after throwing them a pitying look. 

"He's not my boyfriend! Stop saying that!" Draco had spat viciously. 

"Sure, let's go with that." Yoongi loved riling him up. 

He did his best not to when the first Quidditch match came and Potter was announced as Gryffindor's new seeker. 

Malfoy nearly cried. 

 

\--

 

The other Slytherins sometimes teased him. 'You're not in Korea anymore, Min!' Yoongi glared. He later found out that Draco would defend him in their dorm when he had yet to come back from class. 

"Have you told your parents that you've decided to be friends with the latest Hogwarts' little project, Malfoy?" Blaise Zabini sneered. 

"I don't know how that's any of your business, but yes, Zabini, I have. Father is impressed with me. However, he's always known I make the best friendships. Even mother is delighted. So much so, she sent Korean food cooked by our house elves to Yoongi herself." 

It was a week into term when Yoongi had gotten the special package. He had opened the box and nearly cried, he was so touched. He had glanced at Draco and saw him look at Yoongi with a genuine glint in his eyes. 

The food had been acceptable, but what made it truly delicious was the intent behind it. The Malfoys may only be using Yoongi and Draco's friendship to have more power in Asia, but he knew Draco was true. 

"Is that so? He's nothing but a no name China boy who came here thinking he can rub elbows with Wizarding Britain's best."

Yoongi was about to burst into the room and hex him into next week. How dare he? Yoongi knew he would be faced with racism. He had already heard some Ravenclaw upper years call him 'Ching Chong' and laugh about it. He already had to answer that yes, he could see just fine with 'such small eyes'. 

But to be called a 'no name China boy'? He was the  _heir_  to the equivalent of the Malfoys in SOUTH KOREA, not China, for Merlin's sake.

Suddenly he heard Draco laugh. He instantly felt hurt. Yoongi thought they were truly friends. But then Draco started talking.

"Oh Zabini, don't let me hear you say anything like that again, eh? I'm sure all this vitriol comes from you being jealous we're not closer." Draco picked a fallen book from the floor and stowed it into his trunk. "I'll make you regret it. Not only me, but that 'China boy' as well," he had finished mockingly. 

Zabini had given him a final sneer and stormed out of the room. Not before seeing Yoongi at the door. They glared at each other and Yoongi stuck his foot out to make him trip. Zabini fell down the stairs. Once at the bottom, he looked at Yoongi surprised and with anger in his eyes. Yoongi, expressionless, turned around.

When Yoongi had entered the room he looked at Draco gratefully. But he only cocked an eyebrow casually. 

Yes, Yoongi had to develop a strong shield against whatever slur was thrown at him, but he was thankful that he had Draco to help him through it. 

 

\--

 

Sometimes Draco asks him about home. 

"Where in South Korea are you from?" Draco asks as they return to their room. They had just come back from an endless Defense class. Professor Quirrel was driving him crazy with his forced stutters. Yoongi knows how fabricated they sound, he actually knows someone who stutters back home and it sounds nothing like him. Why he is pretending, Yoongi doesn't know nor care.

"Originally Daegu. But I live in Seoul at the moment," Yoongi answers distractedly while taking off his shoes at the door. He still can't help but take them off as soon as he steps into the room. He feels strange and dirty walking around with shoes on. "Actually, can we all agree on taking off our shoes at the door?" 

"What?" Draco asks while lying on his bed. With shoes on! "Why?" He frowns at Yoongi.

"Because the floor gets dirty! We walk around everywhere, even near the Forbidden Forest, and then we come here and we bring all that dirt to the place we sleep. And you are literally doing that, you have your shoes on while lying on bed." Yoongi looks disgusted. 

"Why are you making such a big deal? It's not like we have to clean, the house elves can do that." Draco rolls his eyes and loosens his tie.

"It's not about that. I, just, in Korea we always take off our shoes at the entrance of the house. It just feels so dirty not doing it. Like, when I want to take off my shoes I feel I will dirty my feet. Can you please try to take off your shoes from now on?" 

"Well, in England-" Yoongi rolls his eyes so hard he catches a glimpse of his own brain

"This is Scotland."

"We don't do that. And while I will be nice and do you the favor of taking off my shoes I want to see you try convincing Zabini to take off his." 

"So you'll get Crabbe and Goyle to do it?" Yoongi asks excited. Draco nods and Yoongi heads to his bed and hugs him. 

That's another thing. Yoongi is not big on skinship. But skinship is nonexistent in England. Draco is getting used to it, though. He barely tenses now when he touches him. 

"Hey, why do always touch me so much?" 

"I hardly touch you." Yoongi frowns. "In Korea, we are big on being touchy though. Well, with those you are close with." Jeongguk isn't touchy either. But they hug each other, or walk with their arms around each other from time to time. 

"In  _Scotland_ ," but Yoongi interrupts him again.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hug me, you git. I've been away from home for too long. Either that or I'll go hug Potter," Yoongi teases. He wouldn't touch Potter with a teen foot pole.

Draco grudgingly hugs him back for like a second. That's fine, Yoongi is satisfied. 

"Do you miss it? Korea?" 

"I miss the food, nothing is spicy at all up here. I miss talking in my language. I miss my dongsaeng." 

"Your what?" 

"Oh, kinda like my little brother. He's not actually my brother, I just call him that. And he calls me big brother, _hyung_." 

"Why?" 

"That's how you refer to your elder when you're close."

"So, are you my hyung?" Draco says the last word slowly and with a heavy accent. Yoongi chuckles. 

"Technically, I guess. But we're born in the same year. You're my friend. Anyways, we're speaking in English. It doesn't really matter, does it?" 

"I guess not. Don't you miss your family?" Draco asks after a moment. 

"My family... I wish I were closer to them. I know you have a difficult relationship with your father, but at least you have your mom who loves you. My parents love me, I'm sure. But it's hard; we're not close at all. It's actually kinda strange. We are a Dark family, and they hate mudbloods. I don't. They're people, just like you and me. It's like people hating me just because I'm not English. It's completely out of my control." Yoongi takes a deep breath and sees Draco frowning at him. "But here I am, making them proud by being friends with you. I wish you weren't so much like them. I know you can change. I know you don't hate that Granger girl, you just feel superior. But you're not, Draco." 

"So what? Are you telling me you only became my friend so your parents could be happy?" 

"That's rich. I would say you did the same." Yoongi narrowed his eyes at him. "But no, I didn't actually know you where from an important family. I could tell when you started talking and figured such a snotty brat like you could only come from a privileged family." Draco smirks, proud. Yoongi can't help but roll his eyes. "Could you at least ignore the mudbloods?" 

"What's with you, Yoongi Min? First you make me take my shoes off and now you want me to become friends with the mudbloods." 

They both laugh. 

As if they would become friends with mudbloods.

 

\--

 

Meeting Kim Seokjin for the first time is a little awkward, but Yoongi is glad he can finally talk in Korean. 

"Sunbae!" Yoongi yells across the deserted hallway. It's the first time he sees Seokjin by himself. 

Seokjin turns around startled. He immediately gives him a small smile. Yoongi approaches him and gives a little bow, feeling weird all of a sudden. He's hasn't bowed in a while. 

Yoongi really hopes Seokjin won't ignore him just because of his family. The Mins and Kims don't get along, but they're both so far from home. 

"Yoongi-ssi. I have been looking around for you. How have you been settling in at Hogwarts?" 

And Yoongi smiles, relieved. 

Seokjin is the nicest sunbae he has ever had. He's caring, he worries over him. And sometimes when Yoongi feels especially homesick, Seokjin is his little piece of home. 

That day they eat dinner together. They do so at Seokjin's table, Hufflepuff. They sit at one end of the table in a bubble of their own, talking about anything and everything. 

Seokjin tells him about his two dongsaengs, Namjoon and Taehyung, how he expects the latter to transfer as well. How he hopes Taehyung becomes a Hufflepuff like him, the best house. Yoongi makes a noise of protest and they both laugh. 

Yoongi hasn’t met Namjoon yet, but Seokjin tells him how studious he is. As expected of a Ravenclaw. Yoongi debates becoming friends with Namjoon and Seokjin. Does he have acceptable friends, or is he like Seokjin? He doesn’t want to risk his family name by doing so. But he is so far away from home, how would his parents find out? 

He sees Draco come in and waves at him, making him understand that he would eat with Seokjin instead. Draco nods, and goes over to the Slytherin table followed by Crabbe and Goyle. 

Seokjin takes note of the interaction. He hasn't said anything about him being sorted in Slytherin, a dark house, from what Yoongi has learned so far. He's still waiting for the other shoe to drop and for Seokjin to push him away. 

But he doesn't. Instead he says, "Are you happy here?" 

Yoongi nods. 

"Just be careful of who you're friends with. I'm sure you know by now the basics of this country's recent past." 

"Yes, but he's not like that, sunbae, I promise." But he is, just the other day he saw him terrorize a fellow first year Hufflepuff mudblood. Yoongi regrets not stopping him. But, is he Draco’s minder? He already asked him not to do it. Can’t he stick to Longbottom?

They don't talk more on the matter, instead they complain about the bland food and how there were only two other Asian students, aside from the three of them. Both of which they didn't really know. 

He hasn't talked this much since Korea, on the last day he saw Jeongguk to say goodbye. It feels freeing. He can't help but smile for the whole conversation. 

It starts getting late. Dinner is about to end so Yoongi stands up and gives him a little bow. 

"I will see you around, sunbae." 

"Call me hyung," Seokjin smiles, and so does Yoongi. 

He decides right then and there that he will not heed his mother's orders not to befriend him. 

 

\--

 

Halloween is a bust. 

Harry Potter and his little gang went and fought a troll. Ok, sure. From Yoongi's point of view, they for sure got lucky and the rumor only became more unlikely as it made its way through Hogwarts. 

He's still annoyed he couldn't enjoy his first Halloween feast. And suddenly, maybe he understands why Draco always complains about bloody Potter. 

Right now they're in their room. It's late enough that everyone is already on their bed ready to sleep. Everyone is talking lightly amongst themselves. All their shoes are placed by the door.

Zabini is making fun of Quirrel. "But did you see how he passed out? Merlin, that was funny." 

Yoongi couldn't help but laugh. His irritation at Quirrel had only grown, and seeing him on the floor spread eagled was the funniest thing he had seen in a while. 

"I still can't believe Potter, Weasel and the mudblood defeated a troll. What kind of made up nonsense is that?" Chimed in Draco, of course, who else would bring up Potter? 

Everyone but Draco groans. 

 

\--

 

Meeting Headmaster Dumbledore proves to be a little unnerving. 

As soon as Yoongi sees him, he feels the urge to bow. Matter of fact, he does. His family, and every Slytherin he's around might speak horrors of him, but Yoongi feels so much respect and admiration for the wizard. He wishes Dumbledore would teach Defense instead of Quirrel. 

"There's no need for that, my boy," Professor Dumbledore chuckles. "How has Hogwarts been treating you?" They're in the second floor corridor and surprisingly there are not many people around. 

"It's been good to me, Professor. Thank you for accepting me as a student." Yoongi pauses for a moment. "It's very different from Korea. I think it might actually be colder." 

They both laugh at Yoongi's joke, and suddenly he doesn't feel so nervous. 

"I am glad to hear that Mr. Min. Are you doing well on your classes?" 

Yoongi nods and they briefly talk a little bit more about what he thinks about the food, and the teachers, and talking in another language. 

He's always been worried that Professor Dumbledore would make him go back to Korea because he isn't from a Light family. He's certain that he knows that fact when he starts to question him about his friends. 

Nothing too invasive. But he does say, "Young Draco is a good boy, I believe. I'm sure you wouldn't be his friend otherwise, would you, Mr. Min?" 

He stutters out his agreement. Soon after, they part. But not without Professor Dumbledore giving him a calculating look that Yoongi didn't notice. 

 

\--

 

Christmas is around the door and Yoongi refuses to go home. He doesn't feel like seeing his parents before he has to. Thankfully, a week or so before the holiday starts he receives a letter from his father to stay at Hogwarts. They were going to China, and apparently Yoongi would ruin their plans. Merlin forbid that they invite Yoongi to China to spend the holiday with them. 

He doesn't really want to spend it at Hogwarts either. Seokjin and Namjoon are leaving as well, and although they invited him, Yoongi doesn't dare go to South Korea for Christmas to Kim Manor, of all places, behind his parents back. 

Therefore he goes up to Draco and tells him about his situation. He feels close enough to him already that he can invite himself to his house for the whole holiday. 

As planned, Draco excitedly tells him that he would ask permission but not to worry that his parents would, for sure, let him come with. 

Once they're done with their term exams they hop on the Hogwarts train and head for Malfoy Manor. 

Yoongi is nervous. He knows the Malfoys are wealthy and powerful. But how much so? Like him, or more, less? How should he act around his parents? He always felt as if he wasn't respectful enough when meeting adults here in the West. They always would chuckle if he bowed, but if he didn't bow he felt inadequate. And these were his best friend's parents; he didn't want to look anything but well mannered. 

Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy greets them at the station. Yoongi sucks in a breath, he has never seen a more beautiful woman. With blonde hair and lively blue eyes, she makes for an impressing image. She is dressed impeccably, and Yoongi is glad that he's wearing top quality robes. She is so tall, even though everyone seems tall compared to Yoongi (except Potter, they’re the same height), and he's captivated at once. 

Mrs. Malfoy greets Draco by lightly touching his cheek and smiling sweetly at him. Next, she glances at Yoongi and he fights the urge to bow. 

"You must be Yoongi Min?"

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you." And Yoongi can't help but lower his head in deference a little bit. 

"Likewise. We were pleased to hear Draco here wanted to invite you for the winter holidays. I hope you'll be able to feel at home," Mrs. Malfoy finished with a smile.

With that they apparate to Malfoy Manor. 

Yoongi is impressed. The Manor is grand, very lavish. Draco decides to give him a tour as soon as they arrive, while his mother reminds them to be at the dining room for dinner. 

Yoongi is relieved that the Manor doesn't outshine his. He didn't want to think about it much, but ever since he had realized just whom he ended up being friends with he had taken to comparing what he had to what Draco had. It's not a quality Yoongi liked, but after growing up as Korea's wealthiest family heir he couldn't help it. 

He also had plans to invite Draco to Korea, maybe his whole family, and he didn't want to give them reason to look down on him. 

So he likes to show off a little bit, ok? No wonder he's best friends with Draco Malfoy, after all. 

 

\--

 

Draco shows him to his room, it is right next to his, and on the east wing of the Manor. His parents are on the west wing. 

The room is big, with a four-poster king bed and some furniture spread about the room. It's a pale blue color and Yoongi is surprised at such a Ravenclaw color. 

Last is Draco's room. This one is green, of course. It looks exactly like Yoongi's but it looks a little bit more lived in, what with a poster of an English Quidditch team. There are a few photographs of Draco as a toddler, and some before Hogwarts with none other than Blaise bloody Zabini. They are smiling and later doing funny faces, and then the loop starts again. 

"Are you kidding me right now, Draco?" 

"What?" Draco asks him alarmed. Yoongi turns around, picture in hand and pointing at it while glaring at Draco.

"You have a picture with this git, but not me." Draco laughs and heads over to get his camera. 

"Let's take one right now then." Yoongi scowls at him but smiles all the same. 

He puts up a peace sign with one hand while Draco smiles. 

"Do all Asians always have to put a peace sign when they're taking a picture?"

"Yah!" 

The picture comes out with them smiling and later Yoongi can clearly be seen scowling at Draco while forming his mouth to say 'yah!' Draco later puts up a peace sign as well.

Yoongi takes out Zabini's picture and puts theirs instead. He decides to place it on the table next to Draco's bed. No need to have that bastard around, even if it’s just in picture. 

 

\--

 

Dinner with the Malfoys is mostly Draco talking, Narcissa listening avidly and Lucius humming in acknowledgment once in a while. 

Yoongi had been most nervous to meet Mr. Malfoy. If he thought Narcissa was imposing, Lucius was even more so. While she was captivating, he was intimidating. Yoongi kind of wanted to be him when he grew up. He just looked so powerful, the air about him of confidence. 

When Draco was finally finished with talking about school (mostly complaining about Potter), Mr. Malfoy turned his attention to him. 

"So, Mr. Min, what do you think about our country so far?" Yoongi would rather drink a very strong Draught of the Living Death before answering with some nonsense such as 'it's nice', or 'the weather is colder'. 

"You can call me Yoongi, sir. So far, it has been very welcoming. Especially those from Slytherin House. I've met some interesting people that I would have never had the chance to were I had not come to Hogwarts." Aside from Draco, the only people he met were Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. But he was saying what Mr. Malfoy wanted to hear. "Unfortunately, I haven't ventured past Hogwarts and Platform 9 3/4. You see, I had all my books delivered by owl, so I haven't even been to Diagon Alley. I fear I would not be able to give you a more complete impression of England. I've still a lot to discover." 

Lucius glances at Narcissa with a glint in his eyes that Yoongi can't quite decipher. 

Eventually the conversation switches to the Christmas Ball the Malfoys would be hosting, a tradition of theirs, apparently. 

Narcissa turns to him and says, "we should go and buy some robes to Diagon Alley, I'm sure you'll like it there." 

Yoongi smiles in response and thanks Merlin that he has an account in Gringotts from where he can retrieve as much money as he needs. 

 

\--

 

The Ball goes perfectly. Yoongi is enchanted by the decorations. Everything is lovely. 

Except the fact that Mr. Malfoy is parading him around everyone who matters. He feels like their pet, the foreign friend of the family. 

Thankfully, he is free to go after meeting with the Minister and some other big wigs. 

He suddenly remembers Seokjin. He told him to be careful. He doesn't know if this is him being careful though. Now that he thinks about it, maybe it isn't wise to be so very associated with the Malfoys. But after all, Draco is his best friend. Everyone knows that at Hogwarts, it's only obvious they would come to the same conclusions as the people in this party. 

Yoongi knows he's being naive. His presence at this party solidifies his connection to the Malfoys. And while there is nothing overly wrong with that, they were Voldemort's followers in the war. They're apparently innocent, but everyone knows better. 

Voldemort isn't around anymore, so it doesn't matter.

When he comes back to Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore gives him lingering looks. However, Yoongi doesn't notice.

 

\--

 

It’s the last night before going back to Hogwarts. Yoongi is on Draco’s bed. Every night so far he has spent it here. The bed is big enough, and it’s not like they don’t already share a room back at school.

Draco is putting some robes in his trunk, and some books his mother wanted him to read. Yoongi is busy reading a letter from Jeongguk wishing him a Merry Christmas.

“Who’s the letter from, your parents?” Draco asks while heading over to the bed.

Yoongi shakes his head, his parents hadn’t written him back after he wrote them last week. It hurt, but he didn’t want to dwell on it. “It’s Gukie. Jeongguk,” He clarifies.

Draco peeks at the letter written in Korean and immediately grimaces. Yoongi chuckles, he remembers feeling the same way when seeing written English when he didn’t know the language.

“What’s new with him?” Draco always asks him about Jeongguk when he writes to Yoongi. He doubts he actually cares but it’s nice he shows interest.

“He spent Christmas in Hawaii. He’s sunburnt all over.”

“Oh, wouldn’t that be nice?” Draco says. Yoongi likes that here in the West they don’t hold the same beliefs about tanning as in South Korea.

“He’s excited about coming to Hogwarts next year. He’s been practicing English like a madman.”

“Wait, he’s coming to Hogwarts?” Draco seems surprised.

“Yes, he got his acceptance letter about two weeks ago, didn’t I tell you?”

Yoongi could have sworn he did. He remembers whooping discreetly in the middle of the Great Hall. He had run over to the Hufflepuff table and told Seokjin the good news. In turn, he had told him that Taehyung had also been accepted, and was most excited about it.

“So, I’m finally gonna meet the kid. See what all the fuss is about.” Yoongi rolls his eyes and finishes reading the letter, deciding to write down his answer on the train to Hogwarts.

“I was meaning to ask you, would you like to come to South Korea anytime this summer?” Yoongi asked, hopeful. He couldn’t wait to show him his country, his hometown, introduce him to Jeongguk, and make him taste their food. It was bound to be funny to see his face get all read from the spiciness.

“I was honestly just about to invite myself. You always talk about it, making me jealous.” Yoongi looks at him excitedly.

“You can bring your parents too, if you want, just in case they don’t allow to be out of the country alone. I’ll introduce you to Gukie, and we’ll eat so much food, and I gotta take you to…” And Yoongi goes on and on. Soon after they fall asleep, excited about going to school, but not before Draco complains that they’ll have to see Potter again. Yoongi groans, annoyed at Draco, not Potter.

He has never felt closer to Draco than now.

 

\--

 

Winter flows by and suddenly it’s spring again. Yoongi is startled by the fact that his first year at Hogwarts is almost over.

It’s been a good year, he reflects. Sure, at first it was hard. He really hated Zabini and his racial slurs. But he turned out to be a good bloke after all. Although he never actually apologized for what he had said that time to Draco about him, he showed his growth. It’s fine, though, Yoongi never apologized for pushing him down the stairs either.

Zabini, like Draco had said, was jealous, nothing more. After he and Yoongi finally solved their differences, their duo becomes a trio.

Zabini has his back just as much Draco does, and Yoongi is happy about the fact that their room is much more peaceful now. For one, Zabini never forgets to take his shoes off. He only does it when he wants to make Yoongi angry, which happens a lot.

The other day Seokjin had gotten some ddeokbokki from home. As always, he offered some to Yoongi at breakfast, which was the time he always tended to receive it.

Zabini had said that it looked interesting and decided to try it.

“Is it spicy?” Yoongi was about to say yes when Seokjin interrupted and said no. Yoongi glanced at him across the table.

Seokjin tended to sit down and eat with him at such occasions. The first time that happened Zabini was about to say something but Yoongi had glared at him so hard that he quickly shut his mouth. They never made a fuss when Namjoon sat down with them, but maybe that is because he’s friends with Theo Nott, apparently, a childhood friend of the Slytherins.

Seokjin only winked at him discreetly. As soon as he plopped it into his mouth, he nearly spit it out. Thankfully, it was a small bite so he just swallowed it. Zabini looked accusingly at the both of them while Seokjin and Yoongi burst out laughing.

That evening there were mud shoeprints all over the room.

 

\--

 

“Teach me how to say something in Korean,” Draco asks Yoongi after they had run into Seokjin after Potions.

He had looked worried and Yoongi had instantly switched to Korean. “Hyung?”

Seokjin had looked at Draco and quickly said, “Sorry, Draco, do you mind if I speak in Korean, it’s urgent.” Draco had nodded.

Seokjin told him how Taehyung had fallen from his broom playing Quidditch with his friends. “He hasn’t woken up yet. They say he will, I’m just worried. He’s always so careless. Aish, that kid!” Seokjin says while rubbing his forehead. “I’m just gonna go to the Owlery and send this letter.”

After offering to come with him but Seokjin saying, “it’s fine, I’ll keep you updated. I just wanted to tell you. Namjoon is already waiting for me.” They head over to their Defense class with blasted Quirrel.

“What do you want to learn?” Yoongi asks.

“How about something simple, like hello.”

“Okay, annyeonghaseyo.”

“What now? That’s how you say hello? Why is it so long?” Yoongi laughs in response. “Wait, say it again? Annyeong- what?”

“A-nnyeong-ha-se-yo.” Draco repeats it slowly. After around five times, he has it down pat.

The next time he sees Seokjin, or Jin, as Draco calls him, he says it to him.

Seokjin looks at him in surprise. They all laugh at the extremely deep bow Draco does next.

 

\--

 

It's nearly the end of his first year. It looks like they'll win the House Cup after Potter and Weasley lost a bunch of points doing Merlin knows what. Serves them right.

Draco is ecstatic and doesn't miss a chance to rant about Potter being stupid. Frankly, Yoongi has had enough. He has had enough from September. 

He stomps on Draco's foot on his way out of their room. He doesn't even turn back to say sorry. Now who’s thankful shoes aren’t allowed past the door?

He decides to head over to the library and study for his end of year exams. He's a little behind and he'll be damned if he goes back to Korea and tells his parents that he got beat by a mudblood. He would be grounded for all summer. 

Once in the library he sees blasted Potter there, alone for some reason. Yoongi isn't sure if he has ever seen him without Weasley and Granger. 

Yoongi decides to go to the other end of the library far away from him. But of course, Potter soon finds his way over where he is seated and starts looking for a book. All the while breathing loudly and just being a nuisance all around. 

Yoongi can't take it so he finally asks, "Potter, just what are you doing?" 

"None of your business, Min." Yoongi rolls his eyes. "Don't you have to go follow Malfoy around or something?" Yoongi rolls his eyes even harder. 

"Excuse me?" Potter shuts his book and places it back on its shelf. He looks at him, glaring. Yoongi stands up and puts everything away into his backpack with a flick of his wand. 

"Where  _is_  Malfoy? I find it strange he is not here with you." 

"I could say the same thing for your two little hangers-on." 

"They are not my hangers-on, Min!"

"Neither am I Draco's follower!" Rather he follows me, Yoongi thinks, to torment me about you. 

Just then Ms. Pince throws them out for being too loud. Great, now he can't even study because of Potter. However, once outside of the library before Potter can say anything else, Granger and Weasley arrive. 

"Harry, let's go! We have to talk to Professor McGonagall," Granger gives a side-glance to Yoongi, and he narrows his eyes at her. Weasley is glaring at him. "About you know what." Granger finished widening her eyes at Potter. 

Yoongi is not dumb; he knows they are hiding something. He just doesn't care. So he leaves. He hopes Draco is done talking about Potter when he arrives to their room. 

"Don't tell anyone about this, Min!" Weasley yells after him. 

"What would I say? You desperately needed to talk about something to McGonagall, who by the way can't talk right now because she's overseeing an exam." 

"What?" Granger says worriedly. "That means..." And then she lowers her voice while looking nervously at the other two. 

Yoongi leaves. They were probably up to something again. And while he may have been nosier if he didn't have an exam like in two hours, he needs to study so he leaves. 

 

\--

 

Of course by the next day's final feast, Potter and his little gang of friends earn a bunch of points and just manage to win the House Cup. 

Can Yoongi go back to Korea yet? 

Draco nearly cries out of rage. To be honest, Yoongi feels like doing the same. 

"Bloody Potter, and bloody Longbottom too! Who awards points for standing up to your friends?" Blaise cries out, exasperated.

"This school has gone to the dogs. I should transfer to Durmstrang once and for all. I only stay for you, Yoon, I know you had to come all the way from Korea." 

"I didn't do it for you, you git." 

The food tastes even blander than usual. And Yoongi honestly cannot wait to get back to Korea, to see Gukie, to eat kimchi. Oh, kimchi! He also couldn't wait for Draco and Blaise to visit him on late July. But knowing Draco they would probably end up talking about Potter for his whole stay. Well, him ranting and them zoning him out. 

And apparently Quirrel died? Yoongi can’t say he’s too sad about it, he feels kind of bad that Voldemort had taken residence in his body, though.

The fact that Potter defeated him proves more impossible to believe for Yoongi. Now that he thinks about it, maybe Quirrel took up that awful stutter to deflect suspicion from him. Yoongi realizes if he were any more curious that would have been enough for him to suspect Quirrel. Who knows, he might have been in Potter’s shoes now? Yoongi can’t help but shudder. And have the psychopath that was Draco Malfoy obsessed with him, no thanks.

Actually, Draco does talk about him a lot, what’s up with that? Yoongi wonders.

 

\--

 

Once in the train Seokjin checks up on him. 

"Yoongi-ah," Seokjin knocks lightly on the compartment door while opening it. Yoongi is in the middle of rolling his eyes at Blaise who is talking about his  _huge_  villa in Italy that he cannot wait to go back to. 

He's in the compartment with Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. Once Seokjin pops in they all glance at him frowning.

("Why are you friends with a Hufflepuff, Yoon?" Blaise had asked one time they were getting ready to go to sleep.

Apparently he also thinks Yoongi sounds too affectionate. Gits, the lot of them.

"He's Korean too, you git." Draco answers before Yoongi even opens his mouth. "But you're right. Yoon, he's a Hufflepuff. At least Namjoon is a Ravenclaw." And with that Draco grimaces.

"It's not like you have to talk to him, anyway. He's nice, he always gives me some of the food he's sent from home." Yoongi counters.

"What do you even talk about? I get that he's Korean, but is that enough for a friendship with a Hufflepuff?" Crabbe asks. Everyone makes a sound of agreement. 

"We mostly shit talk about everyone because no one understands Korean." Yoongi laughs. It's not completely a lie though. 

He's met with a chorus of protests and a pillow to his face, courtesy of Blaise Zabini). 

"Hyung!" Yoongi steps outside of the compartment shutting the door behind him. Although, not before hearing Goyle ask, 'what the hell does hyung mean?' And Draco answering, 'it means older brother, you wanker'.

Seokjin immediately hugs him and Yoongi feels a little better about having to go back home. 

"Yoongi, I know how it's gonna be back home." Yoongi looks to the ground, embarrassed. How he wished his family were a Light one. "I don't think your parents will allow you to come to the Manor, but if you find a way, you're always welcome. I want you to meet Tae Tae before he comes to Hogwarts next year." 

"I'll try to go to your place. But thank you, for all your help this year. I- you made it easier, hyung." Yoongi doesn't know why he's feeling choked up. 

Seokjin hugs him again, and the hug is a little bit longer than the previous one. 

"Write to me, hm? I'll always be an owl away, Yoongi." With that they said their goodbyes, and gave each other one last hug. 

When Yoongi goes back into the compartment the others are already talking about how Blaise is gonna become a heartbreaker over the summer with all the Italian girls. Draco, however, is looking at him. He seems a little worried after seeing Yoongi's closed off expression. So when he sits down, Draco puts his arm over his shoulders and squeezes gently.  

Maybe Draco seemed freaked out at skinship back in October, but he seems to be changing.

Once they arrive at platform 9 3/4 Yoongi finds himself sad leaving his friends behind. Even Crabbe and Goyle, who knew he would miss two bodyguards? Even Blaise, who was a git most of the time. But mostly Draco, who he had truly become close to.

His mother was waiting for him at the station, which still surprised him this time around. She probably wanted to meet Draco. She, unlike Yoongi, actually knew who was who in Wizarding Britain.

She approached him and greeted him with as much affection as she could muster, which meant a kiss to his temple. Nonetheless, Yoongi felt warmth in his heart at the touch, it seemed like she had missed him after all.

Yoongi introduced her to Draco and Mrs. Malfoy who had also come to pick Draco up. They exchanged pleasantries, say their goodbyes, and soon enough Yoongi sidelong apparated back to Korea.


	2. Year 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> sidenote: there's some actual quotes from Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets

Yoongi finds that being in Korea once again is a bit strange. 

Everything is the same, but he is not. 

His house is the same, his parents are the same, the food, thank Merlin, is the same. Yoongi would have died if he went another day without Korean food. Everything is the same as he left it. Sure, Jeongguk is bigger now, much more taller already. But aside from that, he still can't catch a break with his parents. So basically, everything has remained unchanged. 

A week into July, his father finds out he hadn't achieved the top average for his year. He did for his House, but do they really care about that little detail? No, no they don't. 

Min Jaesuk, Yoongi's Father, has never been the kind of parent he would boast around to his friends. Sure, he commands respect; he is successful in his life. He has a beautiful wife, his Manor is the biggest in Daegu, and his heir has powerful friends in the West. But unlike Draco's father who showers his son with gifts to show his love, Yoongi's father does the exact opposite. 

Yoongi has never gone without. He has had everything he could have ever want, but his father's attention. 

He certainly has it once he sees that Yoongi had been sent to second place thanks to none other than a Gryffindor Mudblood. 

His father has never hit Yoongi, but once he sees his expression at the news, he fears this will be the day. 

"If I find out that this happens next year too, you will no longer be allowed to go back to Hogwarts." Yoongi opens his mouth to protest. "I don't want to hear a single word out of you. This is the last time you disgrace us, Min Yoongi." 

"Yes, father." And with that he turns around to leave his father's study, watching as the letter showing his dreaded grades burns slowly in the fireplace. 

Can he leave Korea yet?

 

\--

 

He spends most of his free time (all the time) at Jeongguk's house. A sprawling two-floor apartment in the middle of Gangnam. Spacious and very modern. Certainly bigger than needed for only Jeongguk's father and him. 

Yoongi loves it here. Not only because of Jeongguk, but because of the location as well. This is a muggle neighborhood. And while it may anger his mother the fact that he insists to be among 'vermin', Yoongi has the best time while there. 

He and Jeongguk are allowed to walk around Gangnam whenever they please, as long as they take an adult to accompany them, who most of the time turns out to be the younger boy’s father. 

When Yoongi was about eight or so he had asked his mother why Jeongguk's father was always there while his wasn't. His mother had quickly answered, 'of course he's always there. He's a lazy coward that has not worked a day in his life.' Yoongi decided to ignore her and make his own opinion.

Jeon Seoguk is an artist. He has never made it big, but lives lavishly because of his family's wealth. Yoongi didn't understand why his mother hated him so much. It's not like that wasn't what many people from old families did. She certainly hadn't done anything more than spend time with her friends and buy all the latest robes for her whole life. 

At the moment, Yoongi is writing a letter back to Blaise. The boy had just written him this morning telling him he wouldn't be able to go to Korea after all. Apparently his mother had gotten engaged and would be spending the whole summer in Spain now, not Italy. Blaise seems livid. 

_I don't understand why I have to go_ , Blaise had written. The handwriting looks angry, as if he would make a hole on the parchment at any moment.  _I can't leave for a single week_.  _And I hate the bloke! He's so old and insists on calling me Blaises. I wanna punch him in the mouth. Old git._

Yoongi laughs. He could picture Blaise's angry face, biting his tongue as to not insult the old bugger. 

However, he is also disappointed. Although at first, Yoongi hated the boy, they had grown close on their second term at Hogwarts. He had been looking forward to make him try all sorts of spicy food and laugh at his expressions when eating them. 

"What are you laughing at, hyung?" Jeongguk asks as he puts away a plain white shirt into his school trunk. He had started packing since Yoongi had arrived at Korea. He is  _that_  restless to leave for Hogwarts. 

"It's Blaise. He can't come. He has been having some trouble with his new stepfather." 

"Is he in Slytherin too?" Jengguk asks excitedly. He had been bugging Yoongi nonstop to tell him everything about Hogwarts. The Houses, the people, the food. Yoongi is being generally quiet about the whole thing because he knows it will rile him up. It makes for a good laugh. 

"Of course, I only hang out with Slytherins." Yoongi says with a smirk. Not wholly true, he had become friends with Seokjin, the other Korean student at Hogwarts. He is a Hufflepuff, sadly. 

"Do you think I'll be sorted in Slytherin?" 

"You better, otherwise I'll ignore you. I don't lower myself with other Houses." Yoongi jokes. 

"How do I get sorted, though?" He complains. 

"You'll just have to wait and see." Yoongi says smiling. Jeongguk rolls his eyes, a habit that he got from Yoongi. 

"When is Draco coming?" 

"Next week on Monday." Answers Yoongi.

He is excited, even if he is only staying for a week and half. The only downside is Draco's parents are coming too, although they will only stay for the weekend. 

 

\--

 

Draco in South Korea is certainly an experience.

He arrives by his own, by Portkey, in the middle of Yoongi’s foyer.

The first thing he says is, “Annyeonghaseyo, Min Yoongi.” Yoongi bursts out laughing.

“You even said my name in the right order!”

“Of course, I’m in Korea now,” Draco says grinning. “So, what now?” He asks expectantly, so Yoongi gives him a house tour.

“Almost as impressive as mine,” Draco says arrogantly from the balcony in Yoongi’s room.

“Yah, mine is better!”

“Yours doesn’t have flamingoes.”

“Really, that’s your defense?”

 

\--

 

Draco won’t be able to meet his parents until the next day, for they are on a business trip in Jeju. Yoongi is glad, that means they can hang out over at Jeongguk’s without having to return home at an acceptable time.

Draco gets some looks as they are walking up to Jeongguk’s apartment complex from the hidden alley a few blocks down.

“I think it’s the hair.” Yoongi says once he notices Draco frowning at a girl tugging at her friend’s shirt while pointing at him.

“They’re jealous, of course,” Draco says with a smirk.

“I think they feel bad that you already look like an old man with that mop of white hair.”

“It’s not a mop!” Draco says as they Yoongi presses for the elevator.

When it opens, and Yoongi steps inside, he has to drag Draco in. “I don’t trust muggle elevators. I have heard they only move vertically,” Draco sneers.

  

Jeongguk trips over his words when meeting Draco, but only at first. He understands English perfectly, he has the vocabulary to make complex sentences, but he’s just not used to it yet. Yoongi can relate, it was the same for him those first few weeks at Hogwarts.

He and Draco seem to be hitting it off. Jeongguk is sort of like Draco, he likes to show off what he has and can be quite the little shit at times. Yoongi is not surprised to see Jeongguk being so comfortable with, practically, a stranger by the end of the night.

 When they’re returning home Draco says, “He’s such a Slytherin, Yoon.”

 “I was hoping you’d say that.”

 

\--

 

Draco leaves for England a week later and Yoongi is sad to see him leave. His parents were not able to come, Yoongi is not sure why. But both boys were happy they could be free from parental supervision for a little while.

 They set up a date to go shopping for school supplies together, and Yoongi is already looking forward to being back on England soil.

 

\--

 

It's his second time at Diagon Alley, but it still takes Yonngi's breath away when the bricks move away from each other and everything comes into view. 

He's here to buy his school supplies with Draco and his father. So far, it hasn't been very eventful. They have boughtt everything they need and have left their books for last due to the amount of people that seem to be surrounding Flourish and Blotts. Apparently, there is supposed to be a book signing by an important author. Gary something or other. 

"Gilderoy Lockhart," Draco corrects him. "He's rubbish. Claims to have defeated all sorts of dark creatures, but every word he writes sounds like a load of dung, if you ask me. Isn't that right, Father?" 

"Quite," Mr. Malfoy answers distractedly while looking toward the amount of people inside the bookstore with a distasteful glance. "It seems like all kinds of rabble are here. I wouldn't be surprised to see the Weasleys here. Maybe we should owl order your books, boys. Although, I was thinking of stopping by Borgin and Burke's. Let's come back after that." 

Draco looks surprisingly at Mr. Malfoy, but he's already getting further and further away. "It seems like he trusts you, Yoon." 

"Why do you say that?" Yoongi frowns at Draco, confused.

"You'll see." 

 

Yoongi has never been in Knockturn Alley. It is intimidating, to say the least. He keeps close to Draco, who in turn keeps close to his father. It isn't as well illuminated as one would expect out of daytime. Questionable wizard folk offer them various trinkets and dark objects. Yoongi is ready to leave. 

When they finally arrive at Borgin and Burke's, Yoongi understands why Draco said his father trusted him. They had come to sell dark objects that were in Malfoy Manor. Apparently the Ministry is carrying out raids and Mr. Malfoy doesn't want them to find anything suspicious. 

It warms Yoongi's heart that he trusts him so, the naive side of him thinks. It makes him feel closer to Draco, whom Yoongi had taken to think of as his brother. 

Of course, Draco has to ruin this moment of realization for Yoongi by complaining about Potter. 

 "... everyone thinks he's so  _smart,_ wonderful  _Potter_ with his  _scar_ and his _broomstick-_ " 

"You have told me this at least a dozen times already," says Mr. Malfoy, with a quelling look at his son. He sends an annoyed glance at Yoongi and he feels so well understood once and for all. It seems as if he's not the only one tired of Draco and his obsession with Potter. "And I would remind you that it is not - prudent - to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear - ah, Mr. Borgin."

"You see, even your father has had enough." 

"Well, excuse me. But I can't abide the injustice that was allowing Potter a broomstick as a first year. It's just because he's famous. Or what? Do you expect me to talk about him fondly like father expects?" 

"That would be the day," Yoongi says with a chuckle. "Although, I know you secretly wish he was your friend," Yoongi teases. Draco splutters and goes red. 

"How dare you, Yoongi Min?" Yoongi just laughs. 

Just then Borgin offers some object to Mr. Malfoy to buy for Draco. But he answers coldly, "if his grades don't pick up, I won't buy anything for him." 

"It's not my fault," retorts Draco. "The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger-" 

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam," Mr. Malfoy snaps. 

Both Draco and Yoongi look abashed and angry. Yoongi has to seriously study with all his might this year or he would have to say goodbye to Hogwarts. 

"I imagine your parents told you the same, Yoongi?" Mr. Malfoy asks as he notices Yoongi.

"Yes, sir. They even threatened not to let me come back next year if the same thing happened this time," says Yoongi looking at his feet in shame. He feels Draco look at him surprised. 

"Maybe I should do the same thing to you, Draco," Mr. Malfoy threatens. 

Before long, they head back to Diagon Alley. People still swarm the bookshop, but they decide to go in. Draco and Yoongi head for their books while Mr. Malfoy stays back. 

Yoongi is annoyed. He wants to go home, although not really. Home is stifling at the moment, he's counting the days to go back to Hogwarts. That's why he's even more stressed out by the prospect that he might not come back next year. Just thinking about staying back in Korea next year makes his heart race painfully. 

Apparently, Draco notices his unease, for he pats his back and gives him space. 

Once Yoongi gets all his books, he makes to go back by the entrance of the store, where he left Mr. Malfoy. However, he's met with not only the Malfoys, but the Weasleys, the Grangers, and, of course, Harry bloody Potter. 

"-being a disgrace to the name of a wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?

A few more comments go back and forth until a muggle style fight breaks out. But Yoongi doesn't pay attention to that. He only has eyes for, who looks to be, Ron's younger sister. 

He's immediately love struck. She has the most beautiful shade of red hair he's every seen (you might think it's ginger, but you're mistaken). She looks so fierce, cheering his father on. Yoongi wants to know her. The only downside is that she's a Weasley, what a shame. 

The fight stops once Hagrid, who was also in the shop (who wasn't?) separates both men from each other. Mr. Weasley has a cut lip, and Mr. Malfoy a black eye. Yoongi has to choke down laughter threatening to come out of him. He looks so funny, with his normally perfectly brushed hair all tangled up about him. 

They leave, all the while Mr. Malfoy complaining about blood traitors, and Draco nodding along with him. Yoongi can't help but be distracted. He has never seen a prettier girl.

 

\--

 

Yoongi cannot believe that not even a day in Hogwarts and he is already willing to kill Draco Malfoy. 

The absence of Harry Potter, something that Yoongi thought would be nice as it would give him a breather from Draco's constant whining, only proved to have the opposite effect. 

It was already halfway through the sorting and Potter hadn't deigned to show up. Which was, of course, driving Draco mad. And Yoongi suicidal. 

"Will you shut up? No, I do not know what happened to your bloody chap, so stop. Jeongguk is gonna be sorted right now, and I'll be damned if I miss it because of bloody Potter!" Yoongi glares at Malfoy with all his might. He honestly regrets being sorted into Slytherin for a second. 

"He's not my chap!" Draco protests, but falls silent when McGonagall calls out, 'Jeon, Jeongguk'. 

Yoongi excitedly shifts in his seat, he wants to have a perfect view of his dongsaeng. He worries, though. Will he be a Hufflepuff, or worse a Gryffindor? Yoongi doesn't know what he will do if that is the case. He will still be his friend. But just thinking about the grief everyone would give him by being friends with a Gryffindork- 

But apparently there was no need to worry, because not one minute with the Sorting Hat and it shouts, 'SLYTHERIN!' 

Jeongguk happily hops off the stool and is met with cheers from Slytherin table. He immediately sits down next to Yoongi and across from Malfoy. 

Blaise, who looked ready to say something quickly quiets down when he sees the younger boy's familiarity with Yoongi. Also, the fact that Draco Malfoy had just patted his back with a warm smile does not go unnoticed by the first year Slytherins. 

"Good job, I was already worrying about you being in Gryffindor," Yoongi says to Jeongguk while grinning. 

"Don't offend me, hyung. I would transfer to Durmstrang," Jeongguk answers.

"Aish, you've been spending to much time with Draco already." 

"Am I wrong, though?" Draco counters with a smirk. 

By the time they settle down Jung Hoseok and Kim Taehyung have been sorted into Gryffindor. Ha, Yoongi thinks, Seokjin hyung will be crushed none of his dongsaengs followed him into Hufflepuff. 

"There's a Korean kid in every house now," Pansy Parkinson comments from Draco's left side. "Let's see where this one goes." 

Yoongi can't help but side eye her. Parkinson had grated on his nerves since last year with her constant remarks about his height. And now that she had decided to stick herself to Malfoy every waking second, Yoongi is sure he will not survive the year without suffering from an ulcer. 

The last Korean kid of the year, Park Jimin, is sorted into Hufflepuff. He already can see Seokjin waving the kid over to sit next to him. The kid is all smiles, it irritates Yoongi a little bit. 

When the sorting finally ends, placing Ginny Weasley into Gryffindor, they finally dig into their much awaited food. For once, the food isn't that bland, but maybe Yoongi is just very hungry. 

Yoongi bemoans the fact that she's placed in Gryffindor. But at least, he was expecting it so it doesn't come off as a surprise. 

 

\--

 

Jeongguk takes to Slytherin like a fish to water. 

Yoongi had previously worried that he would find it a culture shock. Slytherins are not nice people to start with, and less so with people they don't know. So maybe that is why Jeongguk had taken to spending his time with Yoongi and his friends, instead of his fellow first years, during their meals. 

It seems like the first years admire him. He is just a first year, but the 'great' Draco Malfoy already took him under his wing. He spends most of his time with Blaise, doing Merlin knows what, and is seen sitting in the common room with Yoongi Min, the scariest second year. It seemed like no one has forgotten the staircase 'incident' between Yoongi and Blaise, even after a year and the fact that now they are good friends. 

So yes, Jeongguk has not only taken to Slytherin, but has flourished in it. As a matter of fact, he has pulled a 'Potter' and become Slytherin's brand new seeker. Something that Yoongi thought Draco was after. 

"Don't worry, I only wanted to become a seeker because that was the only position open. But I got Flint to kick out Pucey from the team," Draco had confided.

"How?" But the boy only gave a smirk. 

A few days later, when training officially started, Jeongguk came back talking animatedly about how Draco was the best, and how Yoongi had never given him such a cool broom, and why are you so stingy, hyung? You're richer than me. 

Jeongguk is doing great, what with Quidditch, the people he spends time with, and the fact that he always wins points for Slytherin by participating in class. He is turning out be Slytherin's golden boy (or maybe silver?), and Yoongi couldn't be prouder. 

 

However, at times, Jeongguk also worries him. 

Yoongi decides to come with them to their first Quidditch practice of the season. Both Draco and Jeongguk are over the moon about it. Yoongi is happy for them, although his increasing pile of homework begs him not to watch their practice. 

He starts to really regret his decision on not staying back when he sees the Gryffindor team already up in the air practicing. Apparently, they booked the field first. 

Yoongi instantly sees Potter. No, Yoongi instantly sees Draco see Potter. He sighs as if to gain strength for the onslaught of insults and remarks that are sure to come. He fails to catch Jeongguk's hateful expression directed at the Gryffindors.

After Flint is done boasting about the team's new brooms and his two new players, of course Potter's little gang comes by. 

"What's happening?" Ron asks Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what're  _they_ doing here?" He says while looking at Draco, Yoongi and Jeongguk. Enough time has passed that now everyone associates the younger boy with Draco Malfoy, and that means the Weasel hates him too. 

"I'm the new Slytherin Chaser, Weasley," says Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my fathers bought our team," Malfoy continues, boastful, "good aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms,too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." 

Every Slytherin laughs, even Yoongi, although a bit uneasily. 

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to  _buy_ their way in," says Hermione sharply. " _They_ got in on pure talent. And you, Jeon? What did you buy to get in the team? I doubt you actually are good enough to be on the Quidditch team being a first year," Hermione says, seething. 

Yoongi, who is watching Jeongguk, sees how his face changes from derisive laughter to a cruel scowl. 

"I don't have to explain myself to you, you filthy little Mudblood," Jeongguk spits out. 

Yoongi is immediately shocked. He zones out on the uproar that comes after. He sees that Weasley's spell apparently backfires and hits him instead. He sees Draco and Jeongguk laugh about it with the rest of the Slytherin team, but he isn't processing it. He is shocked. 

He never expected for Jeongguk to do something like that. He expects it from Draco, whom Yoongi has asked to stop with his bullying on Mudbloods just because they are Mudbloods. 

But for Jeongguk, his sweet dongsaeng, who's never done anything wrong, who always wants to please Yoongi. He knows how Yoongi hates for Mudbloods to be attacked just because of their blood status. 

However, Yoongi is quick to understand that Jeongguk is no longer seeking his approval. Instead, he wants Draco's. It doesn't hurt Yoongi so much as it disappoints him. 

He leaves right then. He glares at Draco, it's his fault that Jeongguk is such a wretched thing now. Draco doesn't notice, Jeongguk does. He looks confused at Yoongi's expression, as if he cannot understand in his tiny brain that what he did is wrong. He looks as if he is about to speak but Yoongi turns around, making his way to the castle. 

 

\--

 

The Quidditch incident, as Yoongi has taken to calling it, has put a damper on his friendship both with Draco and Jeongguk. He is disappointed in both of them, but he can't help but be a little more so with the younger boy. 

He feels betrayed, in a sense. All those times Yoongi had complained about how his family was so ignorant about those type of issues, of how they pressured him here at Hogwarts. And the fact that Jeongguk's father didn't raise him like made Yoongi want to hex him into next week. 

At first, Draco had come to common room to boast about it. Yoongi had stood up, looked at the both of them with a glare that said  _follow me_ and headed to second year dorm room. 

"How many times have I told you not to bully Mudbloods because of their blood?" Yoongi had said while looking at Draco.

"I didn't do anything, Yoon," answered Malfoy. Jeongguk had finally stopped wearing that stupid smirk of smug pride. 

"And you, I don't know what happened when I left Korea, but this is not the boy I remember," Yoongi had said, dead calm. 

"Hyung-" Jeongguk started, switching to Korean without thinking. 

"Going around, calling innocent people filthy just because they're not of pure blood. Just because they angered you. I should write to your father right now," Yoongi had threatened in Korean. 

"No, please. He would be so mad at me." 

"Then why? Why do it?" 

"She's just a Mudblood! And she dared question my talent. And isn't that what she is? A Mudblood? I only called her what she is!" Jeongguk had argued. 

He had a point, she was a Mudblood. But it sounded too hateful, Yoongi thought. It didn't seem right. 

"Are you really gonna stick up for Granger after what she said to us, Yoon?" Draco had asked, butting in. "She has no right. Who is she compared to us? A no name girl who thinks she's important because she's friends with the Boy-Who-Lived?" 

"Hyung, he's right. What if your parents heard about a Mudblood speaking to you that way? Would you just do nothing?" Jeongguk had prodded. 

Yoongi glared at them and made to leave. "Ignore them. Why do you always seek them out if they are so beneath us? If I see you do something like this ever again I promise I will not only tell your father but I'll stop being your friend. You both can forget about me." 

So yes, two weeks had passed and Yoongi is still a little resentful. But mostly he is angry. Angry because he doesn't know how to feel about it. 

Jeongguk is right, wouldn't he have done the same thing if a Mudblood got uppity with him? Are they really that important to him? The answer is no. For both of them. He'd have rather commented on the girls buck teeth than attacking her for something she couldn't control. And second, she is no one to him. She could die the next day and Yoongi would hardly care. 

So maybe, he had exaggerated? Maybe it isn't worth to leave your friends for something as petty as that. 

 

\--

 

Yoongi is sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Something that has become more common as his row with his friends is still going on. He can see Jeongguk look at him from across the Great Hall pleadingly. 

Yoongi quickly looks away to focus on Seokjin. 

"Yoongi," Seokjin calls. Yoongi shakes his head, distracted, and looks at his hyung. "Is everything ok? You seem distracted." 

"Oh, I'm just thinking about an assignment due on Potions. Snape doesn't know how to give out light homework," Yoongi quickly makes up. 

Seokjin looks unconvinced, but decides to let it go. Thank Merlin. 

"Have you met the new Korean kids yet?" Seokjin asks, changing the subject. 

"No, not even your dongsaeng. But I mean, they're mostly Gryffindors, is it worth it?" 

"Yah, Tae is a Gryffindor." Yoongi chuckles. "You have to meet him. He's such a sweet kid. He's become friends with Jung Hoseok and Ginny Weasley. I like them, they are nice people," Seokjin finishes with a small proud smile. 

"He's friends with a Weasley? Merlin, and you want me to meet him," Yoongi jokes half seriously. If it were any other of that ginger monster's siblings, he would mean it, though. 

Maybe this way he'll get to talk to Ginny? No, Yoongi thinks, forget about it. She's a Gryffindor, and a Weasley, to top it off! 

Seokjin swats at him lightly and keeps on talking. "Park Jimin, too. He's in my house and he is the sweetest kid. He tends to have lunch with me so you might just catch him," Seokjin says excitedly. If this Park Jimin is half as annoyingly happy as Seokjin then Yoongi will hex himself into seventh year. 

Like a charm, Park Jimin walks into the Great Hall right at that moment. He has skip in his step and Yoongi already feels irritated. 

As he nears them, he sees Yoongi and calms down a little bit. He gives Yoongi a bow, "sunbae. My name's Park Jimin, nice to meet you." 

"Min Yoongi." Jimin seats next to Seokjin and looks at him expectantly, who in turn looks at Yoongi with the same expression. 

Yoongi decides to ask him the first question Seokjin made to him. "How are you liking Hogwarts so far?" 

Jimin smiles, and he sets off. He's a chatterbox, even though he looks at Seokjin from time to time as if to reassure himself he can continue speaking. He constantly smiles, even when he is telling them how he almost fell from the boats that took them to Hogwarts. 

"But I didn't fall, thank Merlin! I think Colin Creevey did," Jimin says with a smile so big his eyes become crescents on his face. 

"Have you met the others from South Korea?" Yoongi asks. 

"I only need to meet Jeongguk, maybe you could introduce me, sunbae?" Yoongi thinks of Jeongguk and grimaces. He's still annoyed at the little brat. 

When Seokjin notices his lack of response he clears his throat. "Actually, we were talking about making a student group. It would be fun for all of us international students to meet each other, talk in Korean," Seokjin says with a chuckle. "And just become friends. We're so far away from home, we have to stick together. Don't you think, Yoongi?"

"Gryffindors, hyung?" 

"They're really nice! Taehyung always gives me some of the food he gets from home," Jimin defends. Yoongi glares at him. 

Yoongi looks at Seokjin, apparently it runs in the family to be generous. "Fine, but you guys are in charge of telling everybody." 

"You could tell Jeongguk," Seokjin immediately says, frowning at Yoongi. 

"Fine." Yoongi stands up, severely annoyed already. He doesn't want to be part of a group with someone he can't face properly. 

"Don't forget, we'll meet up every Wednesday after dinner starting three weeks from now, sunbae!" Jimin said with his most potent smile yet. 

Yoongi just turns around and rolls his eyes. Why is that kid so happy? Yoongi is too old for this. 

 

\--

 

Just when Yoongi thinks Halloween is going to be normal again, Potter goes and ruins it again. You may say that Quirrell ruined it last year, but Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort who has a weird obsession with Potter. So, yes, it's all Potter's fault. Again. 

The feast goes along perfectly. He's finally getting along with Draco again, although he still is a little bit annoyed with Jeongguk. Draco didn't actually say anything, like he had asked of him last year. 

Potter and his little gang aren't in the Great Hall, something that Draco has already noticed. Yoongi should know something would happen the moment he finds out. They are always up to something. 

However, he keeps on eating, filling his tummy with sweets until he no longer can. Crabbe and Goyle seem to have the same idea as Yoongi and are next to Blaise gobbling up chocolate muffins. Blaise looks mildly disgusted. 

"Yoongi~" Draco singsongs. Yoongi scowls. The sugar high is making Draco refer to him 'affectionately', never mind that that is his actual name. "Cheer up, mate. Have more sweets," says Draco while popping more candy into his mouth.

"If I have any more, I'll burst," Yoongi says dejectedly while glancing at his bloated belly. 

He looks around for Jeongguk, but doesn't find him sitting by them. Apparently Draco notices because he points at the end of the Slytherin table. 

"What is that kid doing over there?" Jeongguk is standing and talking animatedly with some Slytherin upper year. Girls. 

"Haven't you noticed? All the girls apparently love him since he caught Daphne Greengrass just before falling down the stairs. It was just last week, when we were returning from dinner to the dungeons," Draco says with a hint of jealousy. 

"He's so shy, though..." But there he is making all of them laugh. It certainly surprises Yoongi, Jeongguk has always been more on the shy side, especially around girls. Aish, he's becoming such a westerner, Yoongi thinks. 

Soon enough, the feast ends and they all stand up to head to their House dorms. But not before Draco remarks, "Potter never came...Wanker." 

"Yah, seriously, what is it with him, Draco? I get that he's annoying and everything. I could do without him, to be completely honest. But isn't this a little bit too much?" Yoongi asks once outside in the hallway, surrounded by all the students making their way to their respective Houses. Jeongguk is beside them again, he laughs at Draco mockingly. 

"Potter, Potter, Potter, look at him go! He's so annoying!" Jeongguk mocks, good natured. 

Draco glares at them as they both laugh. "He just thinks he's so perfect with his amazing broom skills, and his amazing 'unique' green eyes, I can't stand him-" but Draco doesn't get to finish. 

Before them is Potter and his two little followers with a scared look on their faces. Yoongi doesn't know what to focus on. The dead cat, the message on the wall, or the fact that Filch is accusing them to have killed the wretched animal. 

"'Enemies of the Heir, beware?'" Draco reads. "You'll be next Mudbloods!" He whispers between Yoongi and Jeongguk while making a mock scary face. 

The three of them laugh. 

However, Filch starts crying, and while it might have been funny at first, Yoongi starts getting annoyed at the embarrassing display. Could he pull it together? Merlin.

They are sent to their dorms and once there they continue talking about what just happened. 

"What is the Chamber of Secrets, Draco?" Jeongguk asks while sitting down on Blaise's bed. He's in his pajamas, ready for bed. He has stopped by to get the gossip to his fellow first years, most likely. 

Draco smirks to himself, as if happy to be asked about it. He sits down on Yoongi's bed, mostly to bug him. Yoongi is nearly passed out at the moment. 

"The Chamber of Secrets is Salazar Slytherin's secret room. No one knows where it is, even though there has been multiple and extensive searches of Hogwarts throughout the years." 

Yoongi wakes up a little bit at this. He, like Jeongguk, has never heard of this fabled chamber. 

"But why did it say beware? Is there something in there that has been released?" Jeongguk asks worriedly. Just then Blaise comes out of the bathroom and decides to continue telling the story. 

"There's said to be a huge monster that will kill any enemy Slytherin might have." And with that Blaise grabs Jeongguk's sides, spooking him. 

Everyone laughs, even Crabbe and Goyle who are looking mildly startled as well. 

"Scared, Jeon?" The younger boy only glares at him. "No need, Slytherin's enemies consists of Mudbloods and blood traitors. You are neither." 

Yoongi rolls his eyes, what a load of dung. 

Draco, who's sitting by his feet, notices. "Don't believe us, Yoon?"

Yoongi rolls his eyes again. "Ok, let's say this thing is real-" "It is real!" Blaise protests. "-why now? Who is the 'heir'? Are we really gonna believe there's a monster killing Mudbloods left and right and Dumbledore won't do anything about it?" 

"He did hire a bloke possessed by the Dark Lord, last year," Goyle counters.

Hmm, he has a point.

"And what about Lockhart?" Jeongguk supplies. 

"He's hardly gonna kill people, is he?" Yoongi answers. 

"Yeah, but he's just as incompetent!" Blaise argues.

"I'm not gonna deny that. But who could be the heir? I mean obviously a Slytherin, but who?" 

The room falls silent with everyone thinking about Yoongi's question. 

"That's the thing," Draco says with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Every pureblood in his or her childhood is tested to be a Parselmouth."

"What does being a parselmouth have to do with this?" 

"Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth, that's this house defining trait; snakes. I think the Chamber would only be able to be opened by speaking Parseltongue, and that's why no one has been able to find it." 

"Then, who is a Parselmouth in Slytherin, right now?" Yoongi asks. 

"No one," answers Blaise. "As far as we know." 

Yoongi shudders involuntarily. He's not scared, if anyone asks, just a little unnerved. 

Apparently Jeongguk has a similar reaction for Blaise pats him on the back affectionately, "don't worry Jeonie, you're safe." 

 Soon after, Jeongguk decides to head for his own dorm and bids everyone goodnight. 

Draco already returned to his bed. The lights are out, and he can hear Crabbe's light snores from the other side of his bed. Yoongi turns to face Draco's bed. He can't make him out in the dark, but he doesn't believe he's asleep yet.

"Draco?" 

"Hm?"

"Do you really think it wasn't just a prank?" There is rustling coming from Draco's bed, he's moving to face Yoongi. 

"Maybe, maybe not. But like Blaise told Jeonie, we have nothing to worry about, we're in Slytherin, for Merlin's sake." 

Yoongi gives a small smile at the affectionate way he referred to Jeongguk. He is glad that everyone welcomed him so. Although, Yoongi is still a little resentful that no one will call him Yoongi (his actual name!) but are quick to call the younger boy Jeonie. 

"It better be a prank, I don't need to be distracted this year from exams once again." 

"Yeah, it's probably a prank. I think the funniest thing out of this was the look of utter horror in Potter's face," Draco laughs. Yoongi can't help but groan, so he turns around, ignores Draco talking about Potter, and quickly falls asleep.

 

\--

 

The first meeting of the new Korean Student Association goes awkwardly, and it turns to be an overall mess.

Yoongi is only really friends with Seokjin and Namjoon. But he hardly ever sees the latter. Lately, Yoongi has taken to sitting at the Hufflepuff table instead of Seokjin coming to the Slytherin table every once in a while. Mostly because he is angry at Jeongguk and desn't want Seokjin to notice and ask questions. Namjoon only ever seats at the Ravenclaw table now, so Yoongi hasn't talked to him that much at all. 

He supposes he knows Jimin as well, but. Jimin's annoying, he'd rather avoid him. 

It's the first of week of November and it seems as if winter is going to hit them full force by next month. It's windy and cloudy outside, Yoongi doesn't know why Seokjin insisted on meeting at the courtyard. But here he is, freezing but willing.

Jeongguk had protested coming. He didn't want to associate with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. And honestly? Yoongi was like, same. But he had already told Seokjin he would go, and Jimin looked so happy whenever he talked about their upcoming first meeting. Not that he cares about Jimin. Whatever. 

Once everyone is in the courtyard, Seokjin directs them to a first floor unused classroom. Then what was the point of the whole thing, Yoongi thinks, already irritated. 

"Hello everyone, I'm Kim Seokjin. I think everybody knows me by now except you Jeongguk. So why don't we start with you?" Jeongguk looks like hippogriff caught by a lumos charm, and Yoongi can't help but laugh under his breath. Of course, the disrespectful brat nudges him sharply in the ribs.

"Hello," Jeongguk says, and he doesn't even bow. "I'm Jeon Jeongguk. I think I'm the youngest here. Please take care of me." 

"Aren't you the one who called Hermione Granger a Mudblood?" One of the Gryffindors asks. Yoongi grimaces. He knew this would come up later on. This is why he didn't want this group to happen.

"And who are you? A blood traitor?" Jeongguk answers fast. 

"Yah!" The Gryffindor protests, standing up. Yoongi glares at Jeongguk to stand down. 

"Everyone calm down! Let's start again," Seokjin says, flushing red. "No, before that, I would like to make clear that I will not stand for such talk in here. I don't care who you are outside of this room, whether you are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or whatever. Here, we are all the same; Korean," Seokjin finishes firmly. 

Yoongi stands up automatically, trying to diffuse the drama going on. Jeongguk is fuming in the corner. 

"I'm Min Yoongi, Slytherin second year. Uh, nice to meet you all, I hope we get along well," Yoongi says, about to sit down. "I apologize on behalf on Jeongguk, he's very young." 

Jeongguk glares at him, and for good measure glares at everyone else even harder. 

Jimin stands up, and he looks at Jeongguk from the corner of his eye worriedly. 

"I'm Park Jimin! I'm in Hufflepuff and I hope we stand by each other for the upcoming seven years!" Yoongi rolls his eyes so hard he feels they'll really get stuck this time. Trust Jimin to be overly cheery after what happened. 

Seokjin claps happily and nudges Namjoon to stand up. The introductions go accordingly with everyone wishing they have a good time, to make good memories, and leave a permanent mark on Hogwarts, such as a sculpture of the seven of them. That last bit was said by Taehyung, who Yoongi is slowly starting to think he's not all quite normal up there. 

Once Taehyung sits down an awkward silence envelops them. All Yoongi can hear is Jeongguk's shoe tap against the floor impatiently. 

Seokjin stands up once again. "So, now that introductions are out of the way I wanted to tell you about a little project I thought of," Seokjin says with a smile. "We all have noticed how tense it is here among us. That shouldn't be the way it is! We are countrymen, we represent Korea. And the best way to do so, is by showing everyone an united front." Yoongi doesn't like where this is heading. "Therefore, to become closer I will assign everyone a partner-"

"We're an odd number, hyung," Namjoon interrupts. 

"Yes, I won't have a partner because I get along with everybody."

"That's not fair, we don't get along, sunbae," Jeongguk protests. Yoongi feels like hitting him. 

"No; you don't get along with me, Jeongguk-ssi. I'm willing to get along with you." And with that he's silenced. 

"So, these are the groups: Jeongguk and Taehyung-" "ah, seriously?" "-Namjoon and Hoseok." Yoongi shut his eyes in a grimace. "And, finally, Jimin and Yoongi." 

Jimin is looking at him with a smile that falters when Yoongi glares at him. 

"You are to meet up each week, for at least two hours. I don't care if you do it all in one day, or you space it out throughout the week. Oh, and I will be able to tell if you're meeting up." 

"I'm not gonna stay in that silly little group, hyung. Count me out," Jeongguk says on their way to the dungeons. He had stormed out immediately after Seokjin had finished the meeting asking everyone to come up with ideas on what to name their association by their next meeting. 

"You are." 

"You can't make me. I will not befriend a blood traitor. If you make me I'll tell Draco-" 

"And what?" Yoongi asks furious. They have arrived to their common room and he can see Draco notice them from his seat by the fireplace. He probably heard Yoongi's raised tone. "Who do you think he is? My minder, my father? He will not tell me who I become friends with. And it's rich that you say that," Yoongi says, referring to the blood traitor comment. "Who do you think you are in Korea, huh? Your father is a blood traitor, and, by extension, so are you. I always have to plead Mother to let me anywhere near your muggle neighborhood. You get off that pedestal that you have set yourself upon. And don't ever threaten me again. I am your elder!" 

Jeongguk's head bows in shame. 

"I don't know what the bloody hell is happening with you, Jeongguk. But I don't know this side of you. Interrupting your elders when they speak, looking for fights, seeking out Mudbloods to terrorize them." 

"Hyung-" Jeongguk says close to tears. 

"If you do decide to leave, after all, this will be the last time I ever speak to you." 

"Yoon-" Draco tries to intercede. He doesn't even understand what he is saying for they're speaking in Korean. But he must have deduced from his expression and deathly tone that he wasn't talking about what he ate that evening. Apparently so had the rest of the common room.

Yoongi glares at him. Draco stops in his tracks. "Not now, Draco," Yoongi switches to English. He looks around at the common room and decides to put an end to the show so he heads upstairs. 

He's so angry that he pops open the door with accidental magic. How dare he threaten him, and with Draco, no less? Has he forgotten who Min Yoongi is? 

He notices Jeongguk followed him into the room. Suddenly he's crying. "I'm sorry, hyung. I'm so sorry." 

"Yoongi!" Draco intercedes again. He has a shocked expression in his eyes. He's approaching Jeongguk to calm him down. "What are you doing? Why are you making him cry?" 

"Get out. The both of you. I don't want to see you, Jeongguk. And you, Draco, stop butting in." 

"He's my friend too, and you're making him cry." And then Jeongguk is on the floor, bowing deeply. "Stop! What are you doing?" Draco tries to make him rise. But Jeongguk shrugs him off. 

The first pangs of regret stir at Yoongi. He turns around, giving them his back. "Stand up and get out." 

"I'm sorry, hyung," Jeongguk says one last time and leaves. 

Yoongi turns around and sees that Draco is still there. "What?" 

"What just happened? Why was he like that?" 

"He forgot his place." Draco looks at him, disappointed and slams the door shut on his way out. 

 

\--

 

The very next day, Jimin approaches him just as he's leaving Potions. He's not smiling this time around, Yoongi notes. Good. 

"Sunbae," Jimin starts. "I was wondering when you were free to hang out." 

Yoongi thanks his lucky stars Draco is avoiding him or he would have gotten so much grief over that little comment. 

"I'm free, right now, actually. But just for about half an hour. Let's have a quick lunch," Yoongi answers. It seems to surprise Jimin for he smiles at him with full force.

Uh, okay, Yoongi thinks. 

Because it's such a short walk to the Great Hall, they only manage to speak about the class Jimin had just finished before seeing him. It turns out he had Defense.

"I hate it! Professor Lockhart won't stop smiling!" Yoongi laughs. He could say the same thing about Jimin, actually. 

They sit at the Slytherin table. All the way at the end closest to where the staff seats. He notices Draco give him a questioning glance. 

"So, tell me about yourself, Park Jimin-ssi." 

"What do you wanna know?" 

"Anything, where are you from? Do you have any siblings? Stuff like that," Yoongi says as he pop a piece of chicken into his mouth. 

"Well, I'm from Busan." Just like Jeongguk, Yoongi thinks. "And I am an only child." 

"Like me," Yoongi shares. "I'm from Daegu, but I live in Seoul right now." 

"I live in Seoul too!"

"That explains the not quite Seoul accent and not quite Busan accent, then." Jimin nods and smiles in acknowledgement. 

"I miss Busan, don't you miss Daegu?" 

"Mm," Yoongi pauses to think. "I haven't lived in Daegu since I was around eight. I miss my grandmother, though, she used to live there. We were close, closer than I will be ever be with my parents," and Yoongi doesn't know why he's telling Jimin so much about himself. "She passed away, dragon pox." 

"I'm sorry," Jimin says with an expression on his face that if you saw him you would think _his_ grandmother had died.  

"It's fine, it was a long time ago." Suddenly he sees Jeongguk enter the Great Hall. He catches Yoongi's gaze and immediately makes as if to go towards him. 

Yoongi glares at him, and Jeongguk stops. He looks more hurt when he sees Jimin sitting across from him. Once he turns towards Draco, Yoongi finally pays attention to Jimin. 

Apparently he had been following their interaction. 

"Sunbae-"

"Call me hyung." 

"Hyung," Jimin says with a crescent eyed smile. "Is everything alright between you two? I noticed he didn't want to be there last night..." 

"You, and everyone else." Yoongi sighs. "Everything's fine. I just had a talk with him yesterday, I don't like how he's been behaving lately." 

"Is is true he called Hermione Granger the m word?" Jimin whispered. 

"You mean Mudblood?" 

"Hyung! Don't say that, please!" 

"Well, that's what she is, what am I gonna call her?" Yoongi frowns in confusion. 

"Muggleborn, you're supposed to call her a Muggleborn.  _That's_ what she is, hyung." Yoongi frowns. "Are you honestly gonna tell me you didn't know that word existed?" 

"Well, it's a term in English. I only ever learnt Mudblood because everyone here says it." 

"Merlin, no wonder Jeongguk threw that term around like nothing." 

"How do _you_ even know it?" Yoongi asks suspiciously.

"We use that term in Hufflepuff. There are a lot of Muggleborns there." 

Yoongi frowns even deeper. There is no way he wouldn't have come across the term his first year at Hogwarts. He feels so stupid. And by the way Jimin is looking at him, he probably thinks the same thing too. 

"Listen, I need to go to my next class. When are you free next?" 

 "Tomorrow, same time?" Yoongi nods and leaves quickly. It feels as if his whole world has turned. 

 

\--

 

Not much time later, the first Quidditch game of the season takes place. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. 

He has barely seen Draco and Jeongguk, what with practice and the fact that they are in the middle of a row. Although Draco is mostly back to normal. He was only ever angry because he didn't understand what had happened. 

"I still think you were too harsh, Yoon," Draco had told him on their way to breakfast a week ago. "You made him kneel and everything." 

"I didn't make him do anything. He kneeled because he felt ashamed of what he did. He greatly disrespected not only me, but Seokjin too," Yoongi explained. 

"Why? What did he say?" 

"Let's just say that he has never behaved that way, and I just had it that night. I hope that he changes his ways." And that had been the end of that. Yoongi hadn't wanted to be very detailed about what was said between them. Mostly, because he, too, thought he went a little overboard in his berating. 

Another reason for not seeing Jeongguk is that he spends nearly every lunch of the week with Park Jimin. Yoongi doesn't know what to think about that. Jimin's nice and everything, but at the end of the day, he's still a Hufflepuff. 

Anyway, things are going better with Jeongguk, although still a little bit awkward. The other day he had told him about Taehyung. 

"He's... Strange, hyung," Jeongguk had said, sitting at the edge of one of the couches in their common room. "He keeps telling me about this experiments that he does in his room." 

"What kind of experiments?" 

"He's making a potion that removes your nose hairs. He says that so far, it has only achieved to make his nose itch quite a bit." 

But things are getting better at least. 

Right now he is sitting on the Slytherin side of the stands, with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. They are all freezing but excited about the match. 

"I don't think Jeonie will catch it, Yoon," Blaise says. 

"Yah, have faith," Yoongi retorts. 

"I hate to say this, but Potter is bloody good." Grudgingly, Yoongi agrees. 

"But maybe he has a chance with those brooms Draco's father donated to the team." 

"Let's hope so, or we're not gonna hear the end of Draco's complaints about Potter until the next match." 

They all collectively groan. 

The match ends with Jeongguk catching the snitch, after all. However he falls on his head right next to Potter who breaks his arm. Yoongi feels his heart in his throat, ready to be vomited from the nerves he's feeling. 

Jeongguk is passed out and Flint is yelling at Lockhart to let him through. 

"My boy, I can fix him. Let me get to him!" By then Yoongi arrives and notices the amount of blood coming out from Jeongguk's head and he panics. 

"Flint! Take him to the Hospital Wing right now!" Yoongi says. 

"What do you think I'm trying to do, Min? Lockhart won't let me through." 

"Professor, move. We need to take him to Madam Pomfrey this very second," Yoongi says trying to be respectful.

"Mr. Min, I know what I'm doing. Truly, you can trust me." But Yoongi has no patience right now. 

"Move!" And he shoves past Lockhart letting Flint carry Jeongguk through. He hears Lockhart's indignant splutters behind him but he hardly cares. 

When they get to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey is ready to treat Jeongguk. They had sent Draco ahead to tell her of Jeongguk's situation. 

"Goodness, they shouldn't let you play that awful sport. Every time, there's someone injured. And Mr. Jeon, only a first year!" 

 Eventually, when Jeongguk is peacefully sleeping and clean of any blood, Yoongi calms down somewhat. He only has a concussion and has to stay overnight. 

Somewhere between all the confusion, Potter had come to get treated as well. Lockhart had tried to mend his arm and managed to disappear all the bones in it. Yoongi shudders to think about what he might have done to Jeongguk. 

At around six he's kicked out, Pomfrey having finally had it with his presence not letting her patients rest. He was only sitting by Jeongguk's side, who understands that witch? 

But Yoongi is calm now. 

 

\--

 

The next day he's having lunch with Jimin, as per usual. 

They are eating quickly. Yoongi wants to visit Jeongguk. He had already done so at breakfast, but the boy seemed to be a little bit out of it after Madame Pomfrey had given him some potions.

"Hyung, last night..." He had said. It made Yoongi curious. He hopes Jeongguk remembers what he was trying to tell him. 

Seokjin had approached him earlier on how he wanted every member of the Bulletproof Boy Scouts (awful name, Yoongi cringes every time he hears it. Of course, Hoseok came up with it) to go visit Jeongguk. 

Yoongi had given him a worried look. He wasn't sure how Jeongguk would like that. As far as he knew, he barely tolerates Taehyung. 

Yoongi decided not to say anything due to Jimin's excitement. 

"I just got a package from home today! I can give him some of the jajangmyeon I was sent," Jimin had said, smiling with crescent eyes. 

"Okay, fine, just for the food." But deep down Yoongi didn't argue because somehow making Jimin happy was something he enjoyed doing. 

 

Yoongi is finally with Jeongguk alongside Draco and the Bulletproof Boys Scouts. Merlin, what a name. 

Draco had come into the Hospital Wing and seen the array of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs around Jeongguk's bed, and promptly had left to terrorize Potter on the other end of the room. 

("Alright, Potter? How does defeat taste like?" 

How does your head that far up your arse taste like?")

Jeongguk is all woken up and looking good as new. Except for the slight swelling on his right temple.

He is initially surprised to see everyone gather around his bed. Yoongi and Seokjin are sitting on the bed by his feet. 

"How are you feeling, Gukie?" Yoongi asks. 

Jeongguk looks surprised at the affectionate term. He hads't been called that since their huge fight back at the beginning of the month. Yoongi sends him a glance as if to convey, 'we're okay'. 

Maybe that put Jeongguk in a good mood to tolerate everyone else. 

"Jeonggukie! How could you throw yourself like that?" Taehyung asks worriedly, making to hug him. 

Jeongguk visibly tenses up. "I had to catch the snitch," he says. Looking at Taehyung as if he is stupid. 

"You shouldn't do stuff like that, Jeongguk. You could have died," Seokjin admonishes gently. 

"Too bad you didn't, git," Hoseok says. He and Jeongguk still don't get along ever since that near fight they had on their first meeting. 

Yoongi glares at him. 

"You're just bitter I caught the snitch, aren't you? Angry that precious Potter didn't catch it first, Hoseok?" 

At that, Draco automatically butts in, from Potter's side. "Ha! How do you like that, Potter? A firsty beat you," Draco boasts. 

Hoseok and Potter both glared at him. "Shut up, Malfoy. I am not in the mood," Potter spits out looking livid. 

"Oh? And when are you in the mood, Scarhead?" 

Yoongi rolls his eyes and focuses back on their conversation. 

"Let's not fight, hm?" Jimin says, while retrieving a parcel from his backpack. "I brought you a taste of home, Jeongguk. Let's all eat peacefully." 

When Jeongguk opens the package to see the dish he looks gratefully at Jimin. Namjoon is already reaching over to take some noodles for himself. 

 

Once everyone leaves, Jeongguk looks at Yoongi meaningfully. He pulls the privacy curtain around them, not wanting Potter to even see them speak, or rather, not wanting Draco to be distracted by the boy. 

"Last night, I was woken up by Potter and a house elf talking to him," Jeongguk says with a worried look in his eyes. "He kept telling Potter how he was in danger, that he had to leave. The Chamber really is open," Jeongguk finishes looking pale.

"And why are supposed to believe a house elf?" Yoongi asks. 

"I thought the same thing too, thought the house elf wasn't alright up there. But then Dumbledore,"

"Dumbledore?" Draco interrupts.

"Yes, Dumbledore and McGonagall, and some other teachers, they came in. Hyung, I'm so scared." 

"Why?"

"They brought in that Mudblood first year, Colin Creevey. He was petrified last night, just like Filch's cat." 

"So, it's real," Draco says with a thoughtful glint in his eyes. 

Yoongi frowns. It seems like this year won't be peaceful either. 

 

\--

 

So apparently Potter is a parselmouth. 

Yoongi is seething. As if Draco talking about Potter isn't enough, now the whole school seems to be doing the same thing. 

"Is he the Heir, do you think?" Terrence Higgins asks from where he's sitting on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room. 

"Please, Potter, a half blood Gryffindor, the Heir?" Malfoy says angrily. "I'd rather die." 

"Well, if he really is the Heir you might just will. You're for sure next on his list, Draco," Jeongguk says grinning. 

All those sitting around the fireplace laugh. 

"Yeah, but like did you see how he started talking to that snake and sending it to that second year Hufflepuff Mudblood," Jeongguk starts hissing, attempting to imitate Potter. "Totally daebak, wasn't it, hyung?" 

"What the hell is daebak?" Blaise asks. 

"It means cool," Jeongguk says while rolling his eyes. "Can't you deduce it from context?" 

"Hey-" Blaise protests only to be interrupted by Draco.

"How can you say that, Jeonie? How is anything that Potter does 'cool'? Please..." 

"You know, I heard from Theo who was told by Namjoon, who was told by Jung-" "is that one of the Korean Gryffindors?" Flint asks and Yoongi nods. "-who was told by Weaslette, who-" Blaise said.

"Get to the point, will you?" Yoongi says irritably. However, a spark of interest surges, Ginny Weasley?? 

"Yeah so, Potter didn't even know what Parseltongue was before this whole mess at the dueling club," Blaise says with a smirk. 

"What? How could he not? The bloody guy who tried to kill him was one!" Pucey exclaims. 

"You forget that he's practically a Mudblood. He was raised by muggles," Draco explains with a shudder shared by everybody else. "I bet that he's feeling like he's all that right about now, isn't he. Of course, perfect Potter, in the middle of another mystery again, how quaint." 

But Yoongi has already spaced out. There is no way Potter is the Heir, of that he is sure. The boy has a Muggleborn mother and best friend. 

But then, Yoongi thinks, who could be behind the attacks?

 

\-- 

 

Christmas arrives and Yoongi finds himself with no plans once again. This time, his parents are in Thailand. 

Draco's parents also ditch him, so he decides to stay behind and decline Jeongguk's invitation to his summer house in Hawaii. If he's being honest, just thinking about asking for permission for that makes his head ache. 

Apparently Jimin also stays behind, and Yoongi can't help but keep him close for the whole winter holiday. He feels bad at the idea of him spending his first Christmas away from home by himself. 

Draco kicks up a fuss at the prospect of being seen with a Hufflepuff, let alone let him enter their 'sacred' common room (Draco's words, not his). However, after threatening to tell everyone in Slytherin that Yoongi had heard him yell out Potter's name and then laugh in his sleep, quickly made him stop complaining. 

"At least he isn't a Gryffindork," Draco had said scowling at him. 

 

Jimin had been intimidated by Draco at first. 

"I feel like he's a meaner version of Jeongguk," Jimin had confessed to Yoongi the day everyone had left in the Hogwarts express. Yoongi had only laughed, because Jimin wasn't wrong at all. 

Yoongi is actually kind of glad Jimin stayed behind. This way he could meet Draco properly and become friends. He was sick of dividing himself between the two just because Draco is a prickly bastard. 

The first meeting goes well enough. 

"Jimin, right? Pleasure, Draco Malfoy." 

"I'm Jimin Park, Yoongi has told me so much about you." Yeah, mostly in complaint. 

"Is that so?" Draco had asked while side eyeing Yoongi. Yoongi could only smirk. "All good things, I expect." 

"Not at all. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he hates you. He always goes on and on about how you always whine about your chap, Harry Potter, right? A nice bloke, in my opinion, you couldn't have picked better," Jimin had finished with a shit eating grin. Yoongi looked surprisedly at Jimin, but then had dissolved laughing. 

"How many times have I told you he's not my chap. Stop it, you're gonna start up rumors, Yoon!" And the Jimin had started laughing too. "I should have never agreed to you bringing him. I see how the rest of the break is gonna go like, you wankers." 

 

\--

 

Christmas Day arrives and Yoongi is woken up excitedly by Draco shaking him while jumping on his bed. 

"Yah, stop it."

"Yoongi, it's Christmas! Wake up, get Jimin and let's go open presents!" 

Knowing that Jimin is an early riser, Yoongi hurries to the Great Hall hoping to catch the younger boy eating breakfast. 

He's right. Jimin is there, sitting with Ginny Weasley!! 

As he approaches the Gryffindor table he notices how pale Ginny looks. Nothing like the healthy red from that day at Flourish and Blotts. 

"Jimin! Merry Christmas," Yoongi says while giving him a hug. Jimin is doing his crinkly eye smile while wishing him a merry Christmas, and Yoongi feels warm all over, he doesn't know why. "Merry Christmas, Weasley," he adds distractedly. 

"You too, Min," Ginny says with a suspicious glance at the Slytherin. 

"Draco's waiting for us to open our gifts," Yoongi says facing Jimin once again. "Let's go." 

Jimin looks at Ginny as if asking if it was okay. Ginny nods quickly, and Yoongi feels slightly guilty but quickly shakes it off by thinking about her ten brothers that should be coming soon and figures she won't be alone for long. 

 

Jimin looks awed at the Slytherin common room. "It's so dark here, isn't it depressing?" 

"We're actually under the Black Lake. It's a pretty cool view from our dorms," Yoongi answered already heading to his pile of presents by the fireplace. Draco had already opened quite a few, whatever happened to waiting? 

"Draco, merry Christmas!" 

"You too, Jimin. Here, I got you something," Draco said while tossing him a small parcel. 

"You didn't have to." As Jimin opens the present he laughs. Green socks. He goes over to Draco and hugs him. 

Draco is mildly shocked to say the least. But Jimin just squeezes him, while handing him his present. Draco tears it open and sees a pair of yellow gloves. 

"You have to wear them, I knitted them with a lot of care," Jimin says, showing off. 

"Well, nobody asked you," Draco says while fitting his right hand in one of the gloves. Perfect fit. Jimin nudges him in the ribs and Draco nudge him harder. 

Meanwhile, Yoongi is ripping his presents open. His parents sent him dress robes, probably expecting him to attend another one of the Malfoy's balls. They mean well, but Yoongi can clearly see how uninformed they are of his Christmas plans and feels hurt. 

Next is Blaise's gift. An everlasting sugar quill. 'To look as if you're thinking hard in class. Not that you need any help, you nerd', an attached note reads. 

Draco's gift is anew set of slipper with a Slytherin crest on them. Yoongi needed new ones, his are falling apart. 

And lastly, he receives a journal from Jimin. It is leather bound and the most beautiful shade of dark green. As he opens it, on the first page it reads, 'I always see you writing stray thoughts in the corners of your parchments. Use this to write down memories. With love, your favorite dongsaeng, Park Jimin.' 

He looks up at Jimin and smiles at him. 

 

\--

 

That night, the three of them are at the Great Hall feeling completely full after the Christmas Feast. 

Yoongi can grudgingly admit that the food wasn't that bad this time. 

"I wonder what my parents are doing right now," Draco says. Looking wistfully at the enchanted roof full of twinkling stars. 

"Me too," Jimin says. "They're probably building snow mans or something. We've always liked doing that kind of stuff right after eating. But, I mean, they must be asleep by now, what with the time difference." 

"We should go outside and make snow angels!" Draco exclaims suddenly. 

"Are you crazy? It's freezing! I'm not gonna go out there," Yoongi says while rolling his eyes. 

"Oh come on, hyung! It's gonna be so fun!" Jimin says while tugging at his sleeve. 

"I'm so full, I can barely move," Yoongi protests weakly, knowing he has already lost the fight. 

"We should go and get our coats. Let's meet at the entrance in 15 minutes?" Jimin says excitedly. 

Yoongi groans but stands up. 

"Hyung, come with me? I'm scared to go alone," Jimin confesses quietly. Truth is, Yoongi is kind of scared too. Justin Finch-Fletchey and the Gryffindor ghost had gotten petrified, as well. He doesn't understand why the Heir is attacking ghosts, but Yoongi no longer feels safe just by being a Slytherin pureblood. 

"That's fine, I can bring your coat, Yoon," Draco says while looking at Yoongi's pleading look. With that he sets off towards the dungeons leaving Jimin and Yoongi to head to the Hufflepuff common room. 

"I'm actually gonna see another common room now. I'm kinda excited. You've already seen two aside from yours," Yoongi says with a jealous frown. 

"Actually, I've seen every common room. Hoseok invited me just before break started to Gryffindor Tower. They have the view of the whole castle, it's awesome," Jimin says smiling.

"I bet it's super tacky with all the red." 

"You're just jealous-" and then Jimin stops. Yoongi looks at him questioningly. He's pointing at two muffins floating at the end of the corridor. 

Yoongi is immediately suspicious.

"Don't eat them! They could have anything inside them." 

"I'm not dumb, hyung. I just wanted to see them closely." 

The next thing, Jimin is on the floor, stiff as a board. Yoongi panics and thinks he has been petrified. He immediately kneels by him and looks everywhere, trying to catch the Heir. 

But he only sees Potter, Granger and Weasley leaning behind a partially hidden alcove. Yoongi sees red. 

"Yah! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Did you also enchant the muffins to float?" Yoongi asked while whipping out his wand, lightning fast. 

"None of your business, Min," Potter says, coming out. 

"None of my business? You just sent a hex at Jimin! I thought the Heir had attacked him!" 

"Please, as if we don't know that Malfoy is behind all of this," Weasley says derisively.

"What now? Malfoy is the Heir? That's rich, Potter is the only actual Parselmouth around here." 

Granger looks at him thoughtfully. "So you don't think he's the Heir?" 

"Stop with all this bloody Heir business and explain why you attacked Jimin," 

Just then Draco arrives. They had barely gotten far from the Great Hall, so naturally he heard the commotion. 

"Potter? What are you up to now? Trying to catch the big and scary monster? Trying to act the hero-," Draco stops once he sees Jimin on the floor, unmoving. 

He drops his and Yoongi's coat on the floor, with yellow gloves showing from one pockets, and pushes by Potter glancing at Yoongi with a look of horror. 

"Relax, he was only hexed," Yoongi quickly explains. "Potter and his little followers did it." 

"What? What had Jimin ever donw to you, you git." 

"We don't want any trouble, it was an honest mistake," Granger tries peacefully. 

"And what, was I your target? It's Christmas, who goes around hexing people? And then people say we are the bad guys," Yoongi says, livid. 

Jimin is finally starting to move.

"Why, we should hex you back. Let's start with you, Potter," Draco says maliciously. 

"Stop, please. Draco, they said it was a mistake," Jimin says, finally able to speak. 

"How is it a mistake to send you a hex, huh?" Yoongi asks. Jimin looks at him pleadingly. "Fine, Draco let's go." 

Draco looks annoyed at Yoongi. "You better watch yourselves. Stop running around the hallways at night, you know there's a monster targeting the likes of you Granger. You might just be next on the list," Draco says with an evil smirk. 

Weasley makes to take out his wand again, but Granger stops him, glaring at Draco. 

Draco only laughs mockingly at the trio's expression as they leave. 

The mood is soured for a snow fight now. And Jimin is groaning at the hurt on his head when he fell to the floor. 

Yoongi is pissed at Potter, his blood traitor and little Mudblood friend. 

 

\--

 

Term starts once again, and nothing of much importance happens until Valentine's Day. 

The Great Hall is a nightmare. It's covered in pink flowers and there's pink confetti enchanted to fall from the ceiling. It keeps getting into Yoongi's oatmeal and he can't help but glare at Lockhart in his stupid pink robes. 

No one looks particularly excited about it except for Seokjin all the way over in his House's table. He's excitedly smiling at Jimin as they dig into their food. 

But the icing on the cake is the fact that Lockhart got dwarves to deliver love letters to everyone that wishes to send one. The sudden singing in the hallways annoys Yoongi to no end and he wishes this day could be over already. 

"I think this would be the appropriate time to transfer to Durmstrang, Draco," Jeongguk says, laughing. 

Draco had just gotten serenaded by one of the dwarves, praising his white hair and sexy voice. And Yoongi was like ??? He literally has not gone through puberty yet? If he had to guess, Parkinson is the one behind it. 

"You think that embarrasses me?" Draco drawls. "You wish someone would send such a confession to you." 

"I already received three letters on my way to breakfast," Jeongguk says smirking. 

"Proof?" Draco asks, still arrogant. But once Jeongguk retrieves the scented parchments from his bag, Draco turns red. 

"Alright, mate!" Blaise says while clapping his fist with Jeongguk's. "I have four by now, but it's just breakfast. Wanna make a bet on who gets more?" 

Jeongguk looks at him appraisingly. "How much?" 

"Ten galleons," Blaise responds. 

"So little?" 

"Are you that confident?" 

"Hm, maybe I'm just rich," Jeongguk says arrogantly. 

Yoongi tsked. "Aish, there's nothing more tacky than showing off your wealth," he admonishes.

"If you got it, flaunt it," Draco says.

"What do you think, Jeonie?" Blaise asks.

"I think you should get ready to owe me twenty galleons." 

 

Surprisingly, Yoongi thinks, he also gets a letter. He wasn't expecting one. He knows everyone in his year write him off as the grumpy, slightly cruel, foreign kid. So when he gets serenaded in the middle of Potions, he can't do anything but blush. 

He wonders who exactly it is from, but can deduce the house it came from. The mentions of 'Korean royalty with the purest of blood' just screams Slytherin to him. Everyone laughs around him and blows kisses mockingly. 

"Now, can we get back to our lesson, your grace?" Snape says sardonically, and Yoongi can't help but want to be invisible at that very moment.

 

The day goes along like that, a mixture of embarrassment and laughs from everyone at Hogwarts. Yoongi wishes this day could be over. While Jeongguk and Blaise are relishing their status as one of the most sought after boys in the school. 

"Yah, you're little kids. How come you're getting so many letters?" Yoongi asks. 

"We have charm, Yoon," Blaise answers with a smirk. 

"And, I'm an international playboy, hyung," Jeongguk says while counting down his letters. Twelve so far, two less than Blaise. 

"How come I didn't receive more letters, then?" Draco says while lamenting at his single letter. 

"That's because you're insufferable," Yoongi answers once outside of their common room, making their way to Charms. 

"And everybody knows you're taken," Blaise says distractedly while putting away his letter on his backpack.

"Taken? Do you mean by Pansy? Because I'm not! She's just clingy," Draco protests.

"Ha! He means Potter," Jeongguk says laughing. Draco looks at him murderously. "Bye, gotta go to Defense," he says while speeding off and laughing all the while. 

Like clockwork, once they start talking about Potter, he shows up. He's on the floor trying to gather all the stuff that came out of his bag when he fell down, apparently. And there's a dwarf getting ready to sing.

_"His_ _eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."_

Yoongi bursts out laughing. He's never heard anything more ridiculous. Apparently, amidst his laughter, Draco had picked up one of Potter's books. No, not a book, a journal. 

"Give that back," Potter says quietly. Yoongi is surprised that he hasn't exploded yet from how red he is. It also shocks him that he's being so civil. 

Draco certainly isn't, showing the empty journal to Crabbe and Goyle, leering. 

Yoongi noticed Ginny looking at the diary with a terrified expression on her eyes. Maybe, the diary isn't even his. Maybe, Potter stole it from Ginny. Yoongi quickly takes the journal from Draco. 

"Hand it over, Min," Potter says, more angrily now.

"I don't think this is yours." At that Potter gives him a surprised look. 

"Is it yours, then?" 

"No, but I might know its owner." Yoongi looks at Ginny, near tears and frowns. "Don't worry, Weasley. I won't read. This is yours, right?" 

"H-how do you know?" 

"Yes, how do you know? It doesn't even say her name, it only says Tom Riddle at the back," Ron Weasley chimes in.

"Tom Riddle?" Draco blanches. 

"Here," Yoongi says while approaching Ginny. "You must have panicked when you lost your journal. I know I would." 

However, Ginny runs away. Maybe she's humiliated everyone knows she has a diary? Yoongi turns and sees Draco looking at him questioningly. Right, he's supposed to be a little shit to Gryffindors. 

"Expelliarmus!" Potter cries at Yoongi, trying to get the little book. 

But Yoongi is too fast. "Protego!" He deflects. 

"That's not yours, Min. Give it back!" Weasley yells. 

"Oh, and I suppose it's yours?" Yoongi drawls. "I was under the impression it was your little sister's." 

"Yeah, that's right. I can give it back to her!"

"And risk you reading all her thoughts? No, I think I'll give it to her when there's less of an audience," Yoongi says while glancing at the crowd, including the eldest Weasley, a prefect. Right now he's looking at them reproachingly. 

"Break it up, or I'll be forced to take points. Yes, even from my own house," Percy adds that last bit at Ron's disbelief. 

With that they leave, Yoongi tucking the diary safely away. 

 

\--

 

That very night, Yoongi is browsing through the diary. It's completely bare, save for the name at the back claiming it belongs to Tom Riddle. 

Whoever that is, Yoongi has no idea. But apparently Draco does. He tried asking him about it, but Draco had clammed up and told him that he would be better off without the 'wretched thing.' 

That just made Yoongi more curious. But the diary holds no answers at all. It is just completely bare. So Yoongi decides to keep it as his own, never mind that he has a brand new one that Jimin gave him. 

He will use this one as more of an agenda, to keep up with his coursework and whatnot. 

As he starta writing down the first item on his to do list, it disappears. What? 

_I see you've found my diary_

Excuse me?? Who's this? And how are you able to write in here? 

_I'm Tom Riddle. May I know your name?_

So you're Tom Riddle. 

_You know of me?_

Wouldn't you like to know. 

_What's your name?_

Why should I tell you? I'm not stupid as to trust a diary that writes back. 

_Smart. But there is only so much value in a name. Tell me...please?_

I doubt you'll recognize it. Yoongi Min 

_You are right, I am not familiar with it. Tell me a little bit more_   _about yourself._

No. I don't think I will. I wonder though... Did Ginny Weasley use to talk to you as well? 

_You know her? Well, yes. I have been her dearest friend since September._

How old are you? 

_You could say I am sixteen._

Sixteen? And you went and befriended an eleven year old girl? What a creep. 

_It is none of your business._

Is that so? And Yoongi makes to close the book. 

_Wait!_ Yoongi opens the book, smirking.  _Ginevra... She didn't have anyone else. No one as close as she would want, in any case. Just me. I'm bored here. Of course I would become friends with the first person that wrote here, I'm desperate._

Desperate? For what?

_To get out_

Who exactly are you?

_Tom Riddle, Slytherin sixth year._

I don't know any Slytherin half blood by that name. 

_I was a Slytherin back in the 40s._

Just then Draco enters their room. He flops down on his bed and glances at Yoongi writing furiously. He sits up so fast it takes Yoongi by surprise.

"What are you doing writing on that?" Draco pales considerably. Yoongi only regards him curiously while shutting the book. 

"What do you know about this. I saw you, back when I took it from Potter. You recognized the name." 

"I have heard it before, only in whisperings." By Draco's expression Yoongi decides to drop it. He looks scared. And even though he's intrigued he wants to heed his friend's advice. "Please, Yoon, get rid of it," Draco pleads. 

"Should I give it to Potter then?" Yoongi says grinning. 

"No! Just- get rid of it alright? Chuck it in the Forbidden Forest, the Black Lake, wherever. Just bloody get rid of it." 

Yoongi is so surprised at Draco's outburst that he quickly concedes. "Okay, I will." He lays down next to Draco, he can feel his heart racing even through their arms touching. 

"I wrote in it, and it said it was a Slytherin back in the forties," Yoongi says quietly, scared he'll spook Draco into silence. 

"I know you're curious, but this isn't a game. Don't write in it again. Please." 

"I won't, I promise," Yoongi quickly says. "But I'm worried, it told me he has been writing to Ginny Weasley since September." 

"What?" 

"Yes, apparently all the time. He was practically her best friend." At Draco's silence Yoongi asks, "Draco, should I be worried? What are you not saying?" 

Draco turns his back on him and Yoongi frowns. He tugs at his waist lightly, but Draco shrugs him off. Just then Blaise comes in and Yoongi knows he won't get anything from Draco. 

"Just get rid of it. As soon as you can," Draco says at last, drawing the curtains around his bed shut. 

 

\--

 

"Hoseok, where's Ginny Weasley?" 

Yoongi decided the night before he would speak with Ginny. Ask her about this Tom person. After that, he would get rid of the pesky thing. 

"Why? So you can torment her?" Hoseok asks narrowing his eyes. 

Yoongi sighs. This kid could be the happiest person around literally anybody else but him and Jeongguk (ok, and maybe all of Slytherin) but he treats him like trash.

"I just want to return her journal." 

"Why do you have it in the first place?" 

"I took it from Potter," Yoongi says proudly. How's that? His bloody hero, a thief. 

"I'm sure he just found it somewhere and wanted to return it to her," Hoseok says, ready to defend Saint Potter.

"I assure that is not the case. Where is she?" 

"I can give it back to her," Hoseok says stretching his hand to take it from Yoongi. But Yoongi yanks it back quickly. 

"Just tell me where she is, I promise I only want to give her this back." 

"She's probably by Hagrid's Hut. She's taken to spending her free time there as of late," Hoseok finally says. "If I find out you did something to her, you will pay." 

Yoongi cocks an eyebrow and leaves. 

 

The air by the Forbidden Forest is biting, and Yoongi worries at the prospect of Ginny spending long periods of time out here in the open. 

He finds her sitting by the edge of the forest. Writing down what looks to be homework. At the crunch of dead leaves beneath Yoongi's shoes, she notices him. She immediately looks worried and stands up. 

"I was meaning to find you," Ginny finally says. 

"It seems like you weren't trying hard enough," Yoongi says and Ginny flushes red. 

"Do you still have the diary?" 

"Yes, I cannot give it back to you, though." Yoongi sits down on a flat looking rock and looks up to her. She looks near tears.

"You can't keep it. Please, get rid of it," Ginny pleads just as Draco did the night before. 

"I will, I promise. But first I need to know who Tom Riddle is," Yoongi says while looking at her straight to her eyes. She has sat down as well. She struggles to return his gaze, looking at the dead leaves at the frozen ground instead.

"Tom? He.." 

"He's your friend." 

"No! He's not my friend. I got rid of him. I couldn't-" Ginny stops suddenly, "do you have it with you?" Yoongi pats his backpack in response.

"Tell me. As soon as you tell me, I'll get rid of it." 

"You-you'll tell everyone," Ginny says beginning to cry. Yoongi panics. He absolutely does not know what to do. 

"I won't, I-I, what could be so bad?" 

"What I am about to tell you, no one can know." Yoongi nods. "He's, Tom, he's evil. He made me do things..." 

"What?" Yoongi asks immediately thinking up the worst things possible. 

"I can't remember. But as time went by, these dark spots in my memory only became larger. I would wake up with blood and feathers stuck to my palms. I couldn't remember anything from entire nights, and when I woke up the school would be worse than before-" 

But Yoongi had stopped listening by then. The loss of time, the blood, the fact that the attacks happened after these episodes. 

"Are you telling me you are the Heir?" Ginny lets out a violent sob. Yoongi can't even try to comfort her now. Slytherin's heir a Weasley? Ginny was behind all of this? How? And how was she able to petrify all those people? Since when was she a blood purist? 

"No, no. It's Riddle, isn't it? It's him. He's behind it." Yoongi stands up and kicks a rock, startling Ginny. "I knew a journal who wrote back couldn't be trusted." 

"I'm sorry! I didn't know. I just felt lonely and couldn't help myself from writing. Tom has always been nice to me!" 

"He possessed you, Weasley!" 

"I know. I was wrong, I was so wrong!" 

Yoongi, suddenly furious, grabs her by her forearm and forces her to her feet and leads her into the forest.

"What are you doing? Min, stop!" Ginny struggles as they got deeper and deeper into the woods. 

"We are getting rid of him right now!" But apparently Tom is able to hear everything from within the diary for his backpack starts shaking wildly around. 

Yoongi, startled, makes to open the bag and the diary falls out. 

"What's happening? What's it doing?" Ginny looks pale as a sheet. Suddenly the diary pops open and Ginny is having a seizure on the ground.

"Ginny!" Yoongi kneels by her hurriedly. 

She opens her eyes, with a smirk. Yoongi has about one second to realize how screwed he is. Then, with a sharp pain in his temple, everything fades to black. 

 

\--

 

Jimin is having dinner with Tae and Hobi by the time Draco approaches him with a worried expression.

"Draco?" He looks completely out of it, and pays no mind to Potter merely ten feet from him, watching him suspiciously. 

"Chim, have you seen Yoon? I haven't seen him since this morning. He didn't show up for any of our classes. I already checked the dorms and everywhere else he might be. I can't find him-" 

"Wait, calm down for a second, Draco. Breathe," Jimin tries. Draco, however pays no mind. 

"Yesterday- I told him! I told him to get rid of it. I should've-" 

"Get rid of what? Wait, sit down. Here," Jimin says while directing him to the bench in the Gryffindor table. Hoseok scoots further down while scowling at Draco. 

"Jeonie, h-he was told by Yoongi that he was gonna look for Ginny Weasley to return it. But I-" 

"Ginny? Let me get her and ask her if she has seen him since," Jimin says while glancing at his friends. "Have you seen Ginny?" 

"Last I saw her was at Transfiguration," Taehyung says looking at Draco a little worriedly. 

"Was she acting differently, did she mention Yoongi hyung?" Jimin asks.

"No, he didn't talk about him. Actually, she was kinda silent. Seemed a little off, don't you think, Hobi?" 

"If she sounded weird it must have been because she had to talk to Yoongi," Hoseok answers. 

"So, he returned it?" Draco asks.

"Returned what?" Taehyung asks.

"The diary, you moron!" 

"Draco! Calm down, I don't understand why you're so worried. Yoongi's probably holed up in a classroom studying," Jimin assured him even though he felt a tightness in his chest, saying something wrong had or would happen. 

"I saw her with the diary. She seemed to have been hurrying to get somewhere," Harry says. 

"In what direction?" 

"I don't know, I don't remember," Harry says frowning. Draco looks ready to hex him. 

"Has anyone seen her after that at all?" Jimin asks but is met by complete silence.

Suddenly, McGonagall's voice can be heard throughout the Great Hall, telling them to immediately go back to their Houses. 

Everyone shares a look. "Jimin, it's him. I know something happened to him. We have to do something." Draco looks to be close to crying and that is what shakes Jimin the most. He looks for Seokjin by the Hufflepuff table. He's near the doors and looking for him with a worried expression. 

Jimin grabs Draco arm. "Keep close, we'll find him. We should probably notify one of the professors, though, just to be safe." 

As they near the exit, Seokjin glances at him, calming down somewhat but not completely once he sees Jimin and Draco's pale faces. 

"What's wrong?"

"Get a teacher, hyung. It's Yoongi, I fear something might have happened." 

However, as they are approaching Professor Sprout, Jimin sees Hermione approach Harry and Ron with what looks to be a page ripped out from a book. They furiously whisper amongst themselves, while glancing at Draco and Jimin. 

Jimin decides to approach them, taking Draco with him. 

"Tell me you know something about Yoongi." Jimin says to Hermione. She looks at Harry who glances between Jimin and Draco and nods. 

"I think I know what's going around petrifying Muggleborns." 

 

\--

 

By the time they figure out the entrance to the Chamber must be in Myrtle's bathroom, there's no one in the hallways. 

Their little group consists of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Seokjin and Jimin. So far, no one has said a thing. They're all concerned with saving their own, especially now that they had passed by the eerie writing on the wall saying that 'her corpse would lie in the Chamber forever.' 

It had greatly upset Ron. Jimin is even more worried there was no mention of Yoongi in the passage. 

"Jimin, go back with Draco. Hyung will take care of it." 

Jimin was a about to protest when Draco started to speak, "I'm not going anywhere, Jin. He's my best friend, I won't let him die down there." 

"We're not even sure he's down there." Seokjin tries to reason.

"He probably is, hyung!" 

"Let's try to think about this, hm? The writing didn't even mention him. The last time anyone saw him, he was going to talk to Ginny by Hagrid's Hut. I doubt he went to the chamber willingly. And if he didn't, how could have Ginny moved him without anyone noticing?" 

Harry can be heard hissing the pipes open in the background. 

"What if he's passed out somewhere in this cold?" Jimin asks, panicked.

"I can't let you go down there, Jimin. Draco, fine, but not you, you're just a first year." 

"But, hyung-"

"Jimin," Draco said. "Go find a teacher and look for him in the school grounds. We got this. Please, go." Myrtle was jeering at them, mocking them as the others jumped into the huge black hole. 

Seokjin gave him what looked to be an encouraging smile and then jumped. 

"Go!" Draco said one last time, and Jimin listened. He was gone before Draco managed to jump into the abyss.

 

\--

 

Jimin quickly says, "point me!" Once he sees his wand direct him outside of Hogwarts, tears spring up in his eyes. Yoongi is outside, in the cold, just as he thought. 

He has been there since this morning. What if he-. no, Jimin thinks, don't think about it, just look for him. 

As he steps outside and begins running in the direction of Hagrid's Hut, Jimin can't help but let out a shiver at the strong wind that hits him. He's underdressed, only in his school blazer, no coat or gloves. Jimin doesn't even want to think how cold Yoongi must be feeling. 

The wand is pointing him into the Forbidden Forest and Jimin takes about a second to make up his mind and run into it. Maybe he should have called a professor, but there were none around. If he takes any more time, it could mean life or death for Yoongi. 

"Lumos!" Jimin cries, panicked at the darkness and the thickening vegetation around him. He had heard all kinds of stories about this place. Werewolves, centaurs, huge spiders. 

What if something had attacked Yoongi? 

Thankfully, Jimin doesn't have to walk that much and is soon before Yoongi. He's unmoving by a huge tree, tucked out of view. Jimin doesn't know if it's the light from his wand, but he has a blue deadly pallor and he can't help but let out a sob muffled by his fist. 

"Hyung!" Jimin kneels in front of him and shakes him. "Please, hyung. Wake up, come on-" but Yoongi is stiff as a board, and cold as death. 

Jimin wishes he knew how to do a warming charm, but he doesn't. So he removes his blazer and wraps it lightly around Yoongi's exposed neck. Jimin shivers at his exposed arms. 

How the hell am I supposed to take him out of here? Jimin thinks. If he gets him outside of the Forest, that will be enough. Hagrid can carry him to the Hospital Wing, and everything will be alright. 

Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright.

Jimin tries to prop Yoongi up, but he's so heavy. He tries desperately to drag him through the thick branches laid out on the floor. He trips constantly and barely moves forward. He can't stop crying. 

Why doesn't he know the charm to lift him up? Why is he so stupid? Why can't he do anything right? Yoongi will die because he's a stupid first year who doesn't know how to do something so simple as to lift him up. 

"Yoongi, please, hyung," Jimin sobs as he falls down to the ground in exhaustion. "Hyung, you can't leave me. Please, wake up. Wake up!" But Yoongi is there, unmoving and probably dead already. 

That thought shakes Jimin so he starts screaming, "HAGRID!! HAGRID!!!!" He hopes he will be able to listen, he's not that far from his hut anymore. 

Jimin stands up and keeps dragging Yoongi to the edge of the Forest. "HELP, HAGRID, HELP!" 

Suddenly, he hears a door slammed open and distant barks in the distance. "HAGRID! WE'RE IN THE FOREST!" 

Hagrid sees Jimin, shivering and panicked, dragging what looks to be a corpse, and immediately runs to him. "Who's that? What happened, Jimin?" 

"Take him to the Hospital Wing, he's been out here since morning! It's Yoongi Min. I-I think he's dead. I tried waking him up but-" 

But Hagrid is already running to Hogwarts, Jimin and Fang following him hurriedly. 

Jimin feels his cheeks are frozen from the wind and the tears running down. He knows he'll have a cold the next day, but he runs with all he can to Hogwarts. He'll see Yoongi to safety. 

Hagrid bursts open the door to the Hospital Wing, and Jimin doesn't know how to feel at seeing it empty. It means everyone is still probably down in the Chamber. 

Madame Pomfrey comes out, with a furious expression. "Hagrid, why are you making such a rack-" but then she sees Yoongi, blue and passed out on his arms. "Here, put him here," Madame Pomfrey says pointing at the nearest bed. "How long has Mr. Min been outside for?" 

"Since morning," Jimin quickly answers. 

Pomfrey sees Jimin's face, pale and teary and immediately says, "Mr. Park, you need to leave." 

"No! I won't leave his side. I won't get in your way, just please let me stay." Madame Pomfrey looks ready to argue but decides not to and focuses on the boy lying on the bed. 

"Why was he outside for this long?" 

"Is he gonna make it? Is he alive?" Hagrid asks.

But they're met with silence. Jimin kneels down and put his head between his legs, trying to calm down. 

"Why was he outside?" Madame Pomfrey asks again, frowning as she casts a spell over Yoongi. 

"H-he was meeting up with Ginny Weasley." 

"In the Forbidden Forest?" Hagrid says disbelievingly.

"Ginny Weasley? But she's-" Madame Pomfrey starts with a worried expression.

"I know, but he didn't do anything. They're trying to save her, they're down there," Jimin says, still kneeling. He can't seem to calm down. His heart is beating so fast he fears he'll die.

"They? Who are you talking about, Mr. Park?" Madame Pomfrey asks as she gets some potions and furiously casts a thousand spells over an unconscious Yoongi. "Hagrid, get Albus!" She says as if realizing something. 

In the time that takes Professor Dumbledore, along with Professors McGonagall and Snape, to reach the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey tries to pry more information from Jimin, who can't seem to string together a coherent sentence. 

"He's having a panic attack, please calm him down," Madame Pomfrey asks, unable to help him what with trying to deal with Yoongi, who still looks more like a corpse than himself. 

"He says he knows where Ginny Weasley is?" Professor McGonagall asks. Professor Dumbledore, even in his old age, kneels by Jimin on the floor who's hugging his knees desperately hard. 

"They're down there, they're down there. I left them, they're gonna die, just like Yoongi,"

"Mr. Park, breathe. In and out," Jimin tries to do as he's told but he can't fight his sobs. "Who's down there?" 

"Please, Albus, we already know who it is, the only students unaccounted for," Professor Snape says losing his patience. "Now, Park, where exactly are they?" 

"They're trying to save Ginny. They s-saw the writing on the wall, and thought Yoongi would be down there too. But he wasn't, he was in the Forest. All this time, freezing,"

"Where are they, Park?" Snape asks again. 

"Yoongi is dead, and it's all because of me! I couldn't warm him up, I couldn't levitate him," Jimin cries out.

 "Answer the question!" Professor Snape tries one last time. 

"Severus!" Professor McGonagall reproached while looking worriedly at Jimin. 

"Mr. Park, where are they?" Professor Dumbledore asks, patiently. 

"They're at the Chamber of Secrets. They went through Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They're down there, with the basilisk!" 

"Basilisk?" Hagrid asks paling.

"I should have gone- I should have..." But Jimin can't take it anymore and promptly passes out seeing Professor Dumbledore's shocked and worried face.

 

\--

 

Yoongi wakes up two days later. 

The first thing he notices is Jimin sitting on chair next to him. He groans softly, he hurts all over. For a second he's confused as to why he's in what looks to be the Hospital Wing, but then he remembers everything. The Forest, talking to Ginny, the diary possessing her and knocking him out. 

"Jimin," Yoongi croaks. His throat is so dry. 

But apparently Jimin hears him and blinks sleepily at Yoongi before he seems to realize that's he's finally awake. 

"Hyung! You're awake!" Jimin hugs him tightly. 

"Jimin, Ginny-" Yoongi starts, barely able to talk from how hard Jimin is squeezing him.

"She's fine, hyung," Jimin says, letting go slightly.

"No, she's not-" 

"The diary was destroyed." Yoongi looks at him surprised. How does he know? "Seokjin hyung, Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron went to the Chamber of Secrets. They rescued Ginny," Jimin explains.

"How-?? What happened to her?" 

"The day you spoke to her, that very night, Tom Riddle possessed her and made her write about her own death on a wall. Draco couldn't find you anywhere and he was worried because of the diary, so he looked for me…” 

And so, Jimin explains. Draco and company had gone to the Chamber only to be separated once Ron tried to blast a rock out of the way making part of the room to collapse, separating Harry and Seokjin from the rest. They had decided to keep going to save both him and Ginny. 

"How did Ginny take me down there?" 

"She didn't, she left you in the Forest," Jimin says.

"Then, why did-" 

"If you didn't interrupt me, you would understand." 

 "There they found Tom Riddle, who was trying to come back to life through Ginny. He almost killed her." 

"Wait, he came out of the diary?" 

"Yes, and Seokjin told me that he revealed himself as the younger version of Voldemort." 

"What! But he's supposed to be dead!" 

"I know. He tried to get them to join him, but when they refused Riddle ordered his basilisk to kill them.” Yoongi feels like interrupting, but Jimin gives him a look. “Just then, Dumbledore's Phoenix appeared and gave them the Sorting Hat. Apparently, it had the sword of Gryffindor in it?? Strange, I know. Then they had to run for their lives, blindly of course, otherwise the basilisk could kill them.”

“How the hell were they able to come out of it alive?” Yoongi asks.

“Fawkes blinded it,” Jimin explained. “The basilisk was coming for Harry, and Seokjin being the hero that he is-”

“Ugh, risking his life for Potter, seriously.” Jimin only glares at him.

“He tried to distract him by drawing attention to himself. He nearly died doing that, but Harry was able to drive the sword through the basilisk's head and kill it.”

“I wonder what Draco has to say about that,” Yoongi says. Even he’s impressed by that, to be honest.

“Then Harry took the fang that had gotten caught in his arm and stabbed the diary with it, killing Riddle,” Jimin finishes. Then he looks around, comes closer, and whispers, “the diary- it had Voldemort’s soul in it. Imagine if Harry hadn’t killed it. Voldemort would have been back.” Yoongi frowns. What if there’s more of those possessed objects, just waiting for their chance to find a body.

“Where are Draco and Jeongguk? Seokjin?”

“They were here earlier. I think they are having a quick lunch.”

“Have you eaten yet?” Jimin nods. “But, what happened to me? How did you find me?”

 “Hoseok told us you were going to meet Ginny by Hagrid’s Hut. That’s the last anyone saw you. It wasn’t until dinner when Draco approached me, saying he couldn’t fins you anywhere,” Jimin has a look in his face that worries Yoongi. “We all thought you where down there when we saw the writing on the wall. I was ready to go down there, but Seokjin hyung wouldn’t let me. He told me to go look for you outside, just in case. It turned out you were in the Forbidden Forest, passed out, looking dead.” And suddenly Jimin is crying.

Yoongi pulls Jimin against him in a hug.

“I really thought you were dead. You weren’t moving at all, and you were so cold. I kept trying to drag you out, but I just couldn’t.”

“Hey, hey,” Yoongi says when Jimin’s voice breaks. “But you did, I’m here, Jiminie.”

“No, I couldn’t. I had to scream for Hagrid to come help me. And then when we got here, I didn’t even know if you were alive! Professor Snape kept asking me where everyone was but I couldn’t even thing straight. I honestly thought you were dead until I woke up the next day.”

“Jiminie, I’m alive. Thanks to you. You looked for me, in the cold, in the dark. You did it. I’m here because of you. Thank you.”

“Hyung, never do that to me again. Please, never again.”

“I promise.”

 

\--

 

“I still cannot believe you didn’t think to include me in at all of this ‘adventure’,” Jeongguk says from his seat at the end of Yoongi’s bed at the Hospital Wing.

“You were to busy gloating at Blaise the fact that you won the bet,” Draco said flicking Jeongguk’s forehead.

“By one letter! And it was from that weirdo from Gryffindor,” Blaise protests. “And it’s fine, I’m the second most sought after boy in this school,” he ends with an exaggerated wink at Yoongi.

“Yah, Taehyung’s not weird,” Jeongguk defends only to be met by skeptic looks from everyone. No one had forgotten the younger Gryffindor’s display in the Great Hall back in January when term had just started. He started dancing for Professor McGonagall enthusiastically to the Hogwarts song as a welcome back present. “He’s just a little different, that’s all,” Jeongguk concedes. “And actually, you’re fourth. Cedric Diggory is the first, Seokjin hyung second, and I’m third.” Blaise groaned dejectedly.

“Honestly, why are Hufflepuffs so popular with the ladies?”

“You didn’t miss much,” Draco says while deciding to ignore Blaise’s complaints. “I was stuck with Granger and Weasley acting like an old married couple. They also were worrying non-stop about Potter,” Draco complains.

“Bet you enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Yoongi grins mischievously. Draco glares while Blaise, Jeongguk, Crabbe and Goyle laugh.

“This is what I get for trying to save you, you git.”

“Jimin saved me,” Yoongi says.

“And just who do you think had to convince him not to go with us?” Draco drawled.

“Fine. Thank you, I guess.”

“‘I guess’, he says.” Blaise laughs. “But honestly, what a weird couple of days. The only good thing to have come out of this is the fact that Dumbledore cancelled the end of term exams.”

“Really?” Yoongi asks excitedly.

“Yes! You should have seen Granger’s face. The swot actually looked upset about it,” Jeongguk said.

 

\--

 

Yoongi is out of the infirmary in no time.

Somehow, after the whole thing happens, their remaining months at Hogwarts fly by.

Draco confesses he is nervous about returning home. Apparently, the diary was given to Ginny by Mr. Malfoy way back when he brawled with Mr. Weasley at Flourish and Blotts.

“He had to pretend as if he didn’t know what Dumbledore was talking about when he was summoned to Hogwarts the day after the whole ‘rescue’.” Yoongi can’t help but feel furious at Draco’s father. Ginny was just an innocent in this whole thing, not an instrument to bring Voldemort back.

“He found out I had something to do in the destruction of the diary,” Draco continues, paling slightly. “He hasn’t said a thing to me, but I feel like he’s waiting for me to get home.”

“Maybe, he already forgot about it?” Yoongi tries, even though he knows Lucius Malfoy is not a man to simply forget about something as important.

Draco gives him an incredulous look. “I know he’s angry at me. What worries me, though, is the fact that’s he’s trying to bring that madman back.”

“Was he really that unhinged as they say?”

“Yoon, you have no idea. The things that people say, the things he did to his own followers, never mind his enemies. I don’t want him to be back.” Draco pauses. “I know father will make me become his follower if he were to ever return. I don’t want to do it, I’m afraid,” Draco says that last bit in a whisper even though it’s just the two of them in their dorm packing up their trunks.

Yoongi grimaces. He doesn’t know what to say. Maybe tell him Voldemort won’t return? But deep down he worries that more of those things with bits of his soul are lying around.

So he just squeezes Draco’s arm and says, “he hasn’t returned yet, Draco. He might never will. But if he does, we’ll figure out what to do.”

Draco hugs him, and Yoongi is surprised. Most of the time, it’s Yoongi initiating contact between them. But he quickly hugs him just as tight.

The hug ends as suddenly as it started.

 

\--

 

Yoongi is waiting in line for the loo at the Hogwarts Express when he’s approached by Ginny.

“Min,” Ginny says uncertainly. “I wanted to tell you how sorry I am.”

Yoongi leaves the line, aware of the touchy subject. He’s not about to talk about that time that Ginny’s possessed body left him to die in the Forbidden Forest while he has a bespectacled Ravenclaw behind him.

“What for, Weasley?”

Ginny looks at him, surprised. “I left you there. You could have died, you almost died!”

“You didn’t do anything, it was Riddle. I don’t blame you at all. You were trying to make me get rid of it. I should be apologizing for being so nosy and asking you about it,” Yoongi says regretful.

Ginny lets out a small laugh, and Yoongi is honestly so amazed at how pretty she is.

“Well, then, let’s put this behind us,” Ginny says, sighing in relief.

“Okay, Weasley.”

“Ginny.”

“Huh?” Yoongi asks.

“You should call me Ginny. We went through all of that together. I think you should call me by my name,” Ginny says.

“Alright, then you can call me Yoongi…Ginny.” Yoongi feels so silly grinning like a madman but he can’t help it.

After they say their goodbyes, and Yoongi exits the bathroom, he goes back to his compartment, which is right in front of the bathroom.

“Don’t tell me you like Ginny Weasley,” Draco says while glaring at him half-heartedly.

Why would you think that?” Yoongi says, trying to play it cool.

“I saw your whole interaction. I almost got scared from the amount of smiling I saw from you.”

“Yah, don’t go and start making rumors, we were just talking.”

 

\--

 

Jimin catches him just as they’re arriving to Platform 9 ¾. They had spent their train ride apart, and now that Yoongi sees Jimin smile at him so sincerely, he kind of regrets not spending these last moments with him before being apart for so long. 

“I will write to you, hyung.”

“I might just write back,” Yoongi jokes while throwing an arm over Jimin’s shoulder.

“Do you think next year is gonna be more calm?” Jimin asks.

Yoongi immediately thinks, with Potter around who knows? But says instead, “Why wouldn’t it?”

“I’m gonna try out for the Quidditch Team next year!” Yoongi groans.

“Not you too? I swear all my friends are jocks,” Yoongi mockingly rolls his eyes at Jimin who is trying to pinch his side. “What position?”

“Beater. I hope I get it. I’m really strong, even though I don’t look it,” Jimin replies.

“You? Strong? You’re so small, though.”

“Hyung, you’re barely taller than me.” Jimin says.

“That’s because I’m growing. I haven’t quite reached my growth spurt yet. Just you wait,” Yoongi says wagging his finger.

“Sure.” Jimin laughs.

Suddenly, they have arrived and Yoongi struggles to let go of his dongsaeng. He has really become close to him these past months.

“Write, okay? Even if it’s just to tell me you’re bored,” Yoongi says.

“I will, hyung. Don’t miss me too much, huh?” And with that, the little brat heads over to his parents near the back of the station.

“You can miss me as much as you like, Yoongi!!!!” Draco yells from behind him. He’s laughing with Jeongguk and Blaise, and Yoongi feels his face go beet red.

“See you in September, wankers” Yoongi says with a roll of his eyes, and then he activates his portkey and leaves for Korea.

What a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That really came out longer than I expected!  
> Tell me what you thought in a comment :)


	3. Year 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long but this chapter really fought me all the way through!   
> I'm not really all that satisfied with it either :/  
> Also, there's this one scene which I'm really unsure about, but I really hope you enjoy this chapter  
> There are some quotes straight from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Yoongi is back in the forest. 

He looks around in growing panic. He doesn't know why. He just knows that something is about to happen and he has to stop it. 

The air is cool; the night is illuminated by the full moon in the sky. Yoongi can't help but feel apprehensive. Something feels wrong.

He hears whimpers in the distance. With hesitation, Yoongi approaches the figure squatting by a tree. It's Jimin, and he looks terrified.

"Jimin? What are you doing here? What is going on?" Yoongi asks. But it's as if he's not there for Jimin doesn't react at all. 

Suddenly, he notices yellow eyes peering directly at him from a bush in front of Jimin. There's a distinct howl in the background and he shudders. He can't help but stare at those eyes. 

"People come and go. Remember this, Min Yoongi," the voice from the bush says. But it feels as if the person was behind him, whispering to his ear.

Yoongi turns around, and he sees a faceless man. He can't make out his features. He feels scared, and makes to go over where Jimin is, but he's no longer there. Yoongi is alone.

"Who are you?" Yoongi asks, a twinge of desperation in his voice. 

"Trust him," the man says crumpling to the ground sobbing. 

"Trust who? Who are you?" Yoongi tries again.

But the man is gone and Yoongi hears the howls approaching him. 

He wakes up with a start. 

\--

Ever since Yoongi came back to Korea he has been having strange dreams like those. He tends to wake up from them sweating and with a racing heart. 

He's always out in the forest at nighttime. Sometimes the man won't appear, but the howls will. Yoongi doesn't know what to make out of them. He figures he's traumatized from the events from February when he was left to die in the Forbidden Forest. But Yoongi hardly remembers being there. Consciously, he hasn't associated desperation with that place. But that's all he ever feels in his dreams while there.

Anxiousness, fear.

Yoongi hates it. Often times he isn't able to go back to sleep, and it's starting to show in his face. The growing dark shadows under his eyes drive his mother crazy. But he can't help it. The nightmares always leave him unsettled.

\--

It's mid July when he gets his first letter back from Malfoy. 

Dear Yoon,  
I'm sorry for not writing sooner. I'd rather explain it to you face to face. So how about visiting me this year?   
I know this is short. But you'll understand. When are you free to come?  
Your friend,  
Draco

Yoongi is sort of mad at Draco. He had written him a long time ago. Almost as soon as he had come back to Korea. And just now he deigns to answer? If Yoongi weren’t so curious he would probably ignore his invitation. 

Or maybe it's the fact that he hasn't been doing much of anything lately. He has barely spoken to anyone from Hogwarts. 

Jeongguk is in Italy with Blaise. He had sent a letter talking about all the fun they were having at Blaise's villa in Venice. How Blaise was teaching him the necessary Italian to pick up girls, and how the food was so tasty. 

Yoongi is happy for them. But he can't help but be a little jealous too. He wishes he was hanging out with his closest friend too, but it seems as if he's ignoring him. So when Yoongi receives Draco's letter he can't help but want to listen to his explanation for his behavior. 

Early into his summer holidays, Jimin had written him to spend a weekend together in Busan. Yoongi, excited, asked his mother for permission and was quickly shot down.

"Whose house?" His mother had asked distractedly.

"Park Jimin, mother. He's a friend from Hogwarts." 

"The Parks from Seoul? Is he Chanyeol's dongsaeng?" 

"No. The Parks from Busan," Yoongi says, still hopeful that she'll allow him to visit. 

"No." 

"Why? He's a pureblood, mother. He's Draco’s friend and mine. I swear he doesn't have any questionable friends at Hogwarts," Yoongi lies. 

"I don't know their family, therefore you won't go," she says while sipping her tea. 

"But, I can introduce you to him, mother. I can-" 

"I said no, Yoongi." 

Yoongi will deny the hot angry tears that spill over once he reaches his room. 

Between the lack of contact with his friends, and the disturbing nightmares, this is turning out to be his worst summer yet. 

The very next day, he's sending a letter back to Draco, saying he will be able to go by next week. 

\--

Once he gets to Malfoy Manor, Draco is there waiting for him in front of the fireplace. He hugs him tightly, and Yoongi forgets a little bit about his anger at the boy. 

The hug is a little bit too long, too tight. And when they let go of each other Yoongi looks at Draco worriedly.

It seems that in their short time apart Draco has grown quite a bit. He's impossibly taller, and his face has gotten even pointier, sharper. He looks a little tired, but Yoongi doesn't fail to notice that Draco has become handsome. 

"Are your parents here?" 

"No." Draco shakes his head. "Let's go to my room." 

They are silent the whole way, and Yoongi is unnerved. They haven't spoken in all this time and they are completely silent once they're together again? 

"Draco, what's going on?" Yoongi asks as he sits down on an armchair in Draco's room. "Why didn't you answer my letter?" 

"I'm sorry about that, I-. Father, he-" 

"Is this about you having something to do with the diary being destroyed?" Yoongi asks worriedly. He has never seen Draco look like this. Unsure, confused. 

"In part. Father was so angry with me. He forbid me to write to anyone. That's why I didn't," Draco says. "I've never seen him so angry. He kept telling me how I was a disappointment. How I endangered this whole family for that 'little stunt'. He says that when the Dark Lord returns he is sure to find out about what I did and-" 

"Wait, when he returns?" Yoongi asks. 

"Haven't you heard? Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, Yoon." 

"Who's Sirius Black?" 

"What? Oh, sometimes I forget you're not from around here," Draco says frowning. "He is the one who sold out the Potters to the Dark Lord, Yoon." 

"Sold out? How do you mean?" 

"Nearing the end of the war, the Potters went into hiding. Black told the Dark Lord where they were. He was their friend, and he betrayed them," Draco says. 

"So, he got released from prison, now? Why though?" 

"He didn't get released, he escaped." 

"What does that have to do with Voldemort being back?"

"Don't say his name!" Draco says nervously. "They say he was You-Know-Who's biggest follower. If he's out, that means he will probably seek him out and bring him back, just like Quirrell tried." 

"'They say?' What does your father say about this? Was he really his right hand man?" 

"Father doesn't know. He says that nearing the end of the war everything was a mess. No one knew who was a Death Eater or not. A lot of people were undercover in the ranks, so he's not sure. Although, he says that he never saw him in any of the Inner Circle meetings," Draco finishes paling slightly. 

Yoongi takes a moment to think. Is Voldemort really coming back? What does this mean for him? All his friends' families were in league with him before he fell. He doesn't want this to mean that he'll join him. He won't. Voldemort acts on the prejudices that Yoongi hates the most. 

He's scared, and he can see that Draco is too. He hasn't even returned and Yoongi is already dreading what it all might mean. He suddenly wishes he had never gone to Hogwarts and had stayed safe and sound in Korea, far away from Voldemort. 

"What if he does come back, Yoon? What if he comes back and kills me?" 

"You're just thirteen, Draco. I hardly believe he would target you," Yoongi tries to assure him.

"He's been trying to kill Potter for the longest time!" 

"But he has a personal vendetta against him. You -we- are nothing to him. We're just kids. And I know you are worried but he hasn't even returned yet. He might never!" Yoongi says standing up and approaching Draco who is looking out the window with a worried look in his face. "We have to keep calm about this. It's no use to worry about it, Draco." 

Draco looks at him. "You're right. It does me no good to be like this. I've hardly thought about much else all this time." Draco gives a slight chuckle. "How's your summer been going? You look a little tired," He notices with a frown, eager to change the subject.

"Uh, yeah. I haven't sleeping well," Yoongi says scratching his head, a little embarrassed.

"Having nightmares?" Draco asks mockingly. 

"Actually, yeah. I've been having them since I went back home," Yoongi confesses. 

"Oh. What are they about?" He asks worriedly

"It's always the same thing, basically. I'm in the Forbidden Forest. It's nighttime, and there's this bloke warning me about stuff," Yoongi tries to say casually. 

"What stuff?" Draco prods.

"He keeps telling me that people come and go, and to trust 'him'. I don't know who 'him' is, though." 

"And you always have this dream?"

"Sometimes, I hear a wolf howling in the background and it's always close to me when I'm about to wake up. Jimin is there, from time to time," Yoongi adds flushing. 

"That's strange. To have the same dream for such a long time, I mean," Draco says while frowning thoughtfully. "Maybe you are thinking about what happened this February?" 

"That's what I think it is. But it doesn't feel completely right. I don't even think about Riddle in my dream. But I feel scared, as if I'm waiting for something to happen." 

Draco looks mildly worried so Yoongi decides to change the subject.

"Have you talked with Blaise at all? Last I heard from him, he was going to go to Ireland for the weekend," Yoongi says.

"Oh yes, he went there to visit the Greengrasses. His mother is a close friend of Daphne's mother. He was telling me he was bringing Jeonie along?"

"Yeah, apparently Daphne wanted to introduce the boy who 'saved her life' to her parents. If you ask me, she's being a little bit dramatic. If Jeongguk hadn't caught her she would have only fallen three steps down," Yoongi says rolling his eyes. 

"Do you reckon she likes him?" 

"Please, Jeongguk's a year younger than her."

"I know, but hear me out. He got eighteen letters for Valentine's Day," Draco says bitterly. 

"It must be the charm, I guess," Yoongi laughs. 

"Whatever, I'm plenty charming and I only got one. But Potter also got one so it's fine. What do you think Potter feels about this whole Sirius Black thing?" 

Trust Draco to bring Potter up. "I imagine he must feel bloody awful. Didn't you tell me Black was close to his parents? Aish, what a traitor," Yoongi says grimacing.

"They weren't only close, Yoon. Black is Potter's godfather." 

"What?!"

"Yeah, they were as close as you and I are. Black had everyone fooled underneath his Gryffindor façade." 

"Imagine how evil must a person be to do something like that?" 

"I guess I can understand why he's said to be the Dark Lord's right hand man, then," Draco says. 

\--

That night Yoongi dreams again. The nightmare is different this time around. 

This time he's at Hogwarts. It's nighttime, and none of the torches on the wall are lit. Yoongi feels for his wand in his pockets to illuminate his way but comes empty handed. 

The sense of panic that he knows so well kicks in. 

He barely can see anything, the hallway illuminated by the moon outside. Yoongi finds it eerie to just stand around so he decides to walk down the hall. 

The portraits are all empty, and Yoongi decides to ignore the deathly silence enveloping him. He reaches the moving staircases but they are all unmoving, set in a path straight to what looks to be the seventh floor. 

As soon as he reaches the last step, the torches are lit once again. Before him is a painting of a fat woman. She looks scared. Yoongi looks behind him, feeling a presence. But there's no one there. 

When he turns around again to face the painting, Yoongi sees that it has been slashed. Suddenly, the howling starts. Yoongi breathes heavily, feeling his heart rate increase violently. 

"Trust him," the faceless man yells from the very bottom of the stairs while holding a knife to Jimin's throat.

"Who are you talking about?" Yoongi yells back while reaching over to look at the man. 

"Trust him," a different voice says from behind him. Yoongi has barely any time to look at the person, a short sick looking man, before he's pushed over the stairs. 

He screams desperately, tears springing from his eyes. He knows he will die. 

Yoongi wakes up. 

\--

Yoongi is startled awake in the middle of the night. Draco is next to him, sleeping peacefully.

He wipes his face, wet with the tears from his dream. Yoongi groans. This doesn't feel normal, Yoongi thinks. The dreams feel to vivid, too terrifying. 

"Draco," says Yoongi while shaking him. "Draco, wake up." 

"Mm?" Draco groans sleepily. He then sees Yoongi's face and wakes up fully. "What happened?" 

"I think there's something wrong with me," Yoongi confesses.

"Did you have the dream again?"

"It was different this time. I saw a painting being slashed at Hogwarts. And I fell from the seventh floor. The same man was there, trying to kill Jimin this time." 

"Did he push you over too?" 

"No, it was another bloke. I couldn't make out his face either," Yoongi says with a sigh. "What's going on Draco? Why am I having these dreams?" 

Draco catches the desperation in his tone and nudges him to lie back down. "I don't know why this is happening, Yoongi. But you're okay. They're just dreams, they can't hurt you." 

Yoongi shuts his eyes tightly and feels a tear slip. He turns and tries to go back to sleep.

He fails.

\--

Yoongi makes his way to Diagon Alley alone. Draco still isn't allowed to go out with his friends. Also, Yoongi's parents are too busy, apparently. 

He decides to ignore that, and buys what he needs. He doesn't need anyone going with him; it just kind of sucks having no one to talk with. 

As soon as he's entering Diagon Alley and passing by Florian Fortescue's ice cream shop he sees Potter sitting in one of tables, happily eating a chocolate sundae. He's alone. Yoongi thinks 'fuck it' and decides to approach him.

"Are you sure you should be by yourself when there is a criminal on the loose?" Yoongi asks. He had just seen Black's mugshot. He looked completely out of his mind. 

Potter looks up in surprised at narrows his eyes. "What do you want, Min?" 

"I was just about to start my school shopping," Yoongi says as he takes a seat. Potter looks ready to protest. "What are you up to?" 

"Is Malfoy around?" Potter asks with a scowl. Merlin, he and Draco are just the same. 

Yoongi groans. "No, he's not. I'm here by myself. Thought I'd get some ice cream. Rather hot, isn't it?" 

Potter looks at him distrustfully. 

"Anyway, how's Ginny?" Yoongi continues. 

"What's it to you?" 

"Come on, Potter. We did all go through that together," Yoongi says while referencing to the whole diary 'incident'. "I'm curious on how she's doing. Is it a crime?" 

"She's fine," Potter relents. "She's in Egypt, at the moment. The Weasley's are visiting their brother Bill, the eldest." 

"That's nice," Yoongi says. "Never been, sadly. How's your summer been so far, Potter?" 

"Why do you care? What are you up to?"

Yoongi laughs. "I'm just bored. I came here alone, if you didn't notice." 

When he notices Potter doesn't look as if he's going to answer, Yoongi says, "my summer's been shit." 

"Is that so?" Potter says sarcastically.

"Yes, quite. I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts. Seems more of a home than Korea does right now. Even if there's a madman running around," Yoongi says while glancing discreetly at Potter, who looks as if he agrees with him. "Why are you alone? That's dangerous." 

"You're alone, what are you talking about? Why does it matter if I'm alone?" 

Does Potter not now? Yoongi feels like telling him, but decides not to. His friends can do that in a more sensible way. 

"Never mind. Anyway, I'm off," Yoongi says standing up. 

"Weren't you gonna get some ice cream?" 

"Yes, I'll just eat it while I buy my school stuff. Why? Want me to stay?" Yoongi asks with a smirk. Potter only glares at him. "See you at Hogwarts, Potter. If I were you I wouldn't go around in public alone." 

\--

Yoongi is glad to finally be on his way to Hogwarts once again. 

He really hopes that being back in the place he considers to be his home will put his unconscious mind at ease. He's practically dreamt every night for the past three weeks about the slashed painting. A new development was Sirius Black's face as the man who kept telling him to 'trust him' while threatening to slit Jimin's throat. 

When he sees Jimin once again, all smiles and very much alive and safe, he can't help but give him a tight hug. He, of course, hugs him back with great joy. 

"Hyung!" Jimin exclaims. "I missed you. How was your summer?" 

"Yah, you know what I did. We spent exchanging letters the whole time," Yoongi says. 

"Well, why do you look so tired, then? I don't remember you telling me you were doing much." 

"Oh, I've taken to staying up late," Yoongi lies. He's not sure why, though. "I had to wake up early today, so." 

They soon find a compartment with the rest of the Slytherins. Jimin doesn't stay for long. Mainly because not everyone there welcomes him. Draco says hello, though. 

Pansy Parkinson, on the other hand, doesn't shut up. 

"Why are you always befriending Hufflepuffs, Min? Are you a blood traitor?" Parkinson sneers.

"None of your business, Parkinson. And I would advise you not to call me a blood traitor again," Yoongi says with a glare. 

Parkinson scowls from her seat next to Draco. "I don't know why you insist on spending your time with such rabble. Not when you're friends with Drake." 

Draco looks mildly disgusted at the nickname, and tries to detach himself from Parkinson. But she holds tight to his arm. 

"And just where did you get the idea that I would hang out with trash? I certainly avoid you." Yoongi stands up and leaves the compartment, slamming the door shut. 

Draco comes out and laughs out loud. Apparently, Parkinson notices because Yoongi can see her glaring at the both of them from within the compartment. 

"Thanks, mate. I couldn't handle any more of her clinginess." 

"Whatever, you coward. Do you have any idea where Jeongguk is? I haven't seen him at all." 

"I think he's with Blaise. They're for sure sitting with Daphne," Draco says.

As they make their way through the train, looking for the boys, the train suddenly stops. 

"We are no where near Hogwarts, why are we stopping?" Draco asks.

"Maybe there was a malfunction?" Yoongi supplies. He can see Draco getting scared, immediately thinking the worst. "Calm down, I'm sure nothing's wrong." 

Yoongi doubts Voldemort returned just as they're going to Hogwarts. It could happen, it just seems improbable. 

"It's getting cold," Yoongi notes. "Isn't it?" 

Draco looks at him, paling. "Let's get in a compartment." And so they enter the one in front of them, which happens to contain the Weasley twins and another Gryffindor fifth year. 

"What are you doing here?" One of the twins asks. 

"Something's going on. We don't want any trouble. Just let us be here until it passes," Yoongi says. 

The cold is getting unbearable and everyone shudders. Yoongi feels terrible. He keeps thinking back to his dreams. He'll probably dream another one of those horrible nightmares tonight. He'll die once again, and he'll see Jimin with a knife in his throat again. 

The compartment is too stifling, he needs to breathe. He feels so cold and empty, and he wishes he were already at Hogwarts in his warm bed with the Great Lake outside his window. 

He goes out and sees a dark looming figure go in into one of the compartments. Yoongi stops in his tracks and chokes down a scream. Is he dreaming, is this real? He staggers back into the compartment and everyone is looking at him with pale faces, looks of terror in them. 

What is happening? He crouches down on the floor and tries to ignore the cold. Draco touches his shoulder but Yoongi is so scared to look at him. What if he looks at him and it's not Draco at all, but the short sickly man from his dreams. He pinches himself to wake up. 

Suddenly, the cold is gone and his head is clear. Did he wake up? He looks up but it's the same place he was before. The compartment with the Gryffindors and Draco. 

Draco helps him up and they exit the compartment quickly.

"What's going on? Did that just happen? Was I having a nightmare?" 

"No, you were awake. It was a Dementor. Just after you came back in I saw it slide past our compartment," Draco says, more pale than usual. 

"A Dementor? What in the bloody hell is it doing in here?" 

"Beats me. Maybe they're looking for Black," Draco says while shrugging. 

"In the Hogwarts Express?" Yoongi asks in disbelief. "I need to sit down. I honestly thought I was having a nightmare." 

"Do they feel like that?" 

"Yes, always. I always have a sense of urgency; of thinking everything will go wrong. It's awful," Yoongi says cradling his aching head. 

"Come on, let's find everyone." 

\--

It turns out the Dementors will become a fixture in Hogwarts. At least until Black is caught, or so Professor Dumbledore says. 

Yoongi is still a little shook up from what happened on the train ride to Hogwarts and he zones him out. Dementors at school will make it a nightmare. Yoongi doesn't want to deal with them on a daily basis. Just thinking about the desperation and confusion he felt not knowing whether he was in a dream or not made him shudder. 

"Hyung, please eat," Jeongguk says worriedly, passing him a fork. 

Yoongi hasn't had a bite of food. The thought of it makes his stomach turn. 

"I'm feeling a bit nauseous, Gukie." The boy in question looks even more worried.

"Maybe we should go to the Hospital Wing? It seems like those Dementors did a number on you, Yoon," Draco says from his right. 

"What so you can laugh at me just like you did with Potter?"

"You didn't faint," Draco defends.

"Whatever." Yoongi rolls his eyes. "I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow. Maybe because this is the first time I encounter one I reacted so badly." 

But it's just an excuse, because Jeongguk looked as if nothing had happened. Not even a little pale, like Draco. He and Blaise had been in a compartment with Daphne Greengrass and her little sister who just had gotten sorted in Slytherin. 

From what Jeongguk said, they only felt really cold and kind of pessimistic about their life. It seems as if the Dementors didn't come close to them, for them to have such small reaction. 

Once they are sent to their dormitories, Yoongi can't help but experience a sinking feeling. Something tells him he'll have a nightmare again. Maybe he should go to the Infirmary. Ask something for the dreams. But as far as he knows, Dreamless Sleeping Potion is incredibly addicting, so he doubts Madame Pomfrey will give him even a single drop of it. 

He'll just have to get used to it and hope for the best.

\--

The very next day classes start once again. 

This year, Yoongi has to choose his electives between Care of Magical Creatures (he'll take that one with Draco), Arithmancy, Divination and Muggle Studies. 

He decides on Divination. It's easy, even though his parents probably won't like his choice. They probably would have preferred for him to take Arithmancy, but Yoongi is not at all interested in it.

Draco doesn't take Divination, but Blaise does, so thankfully, he won't be alone. 

Their first lesson goes like this. 

Professor Trelawney welcomes them into the class with her absence. Yoongi is surprised at not seeing her there. He has barely seen her at all before, so he figured she would spend her time holed up here. 

He and Blaise decide to sit on a table next to a window covered with red scarfs. As Yoongi sinks on a poof on the floor, he can't help but feel apprehensive, maybe he should have listened to his parents after all and taken another subject. 

"Where is the nutter?" Blaise asks. He's sneering slightly at the room decor. Yoongi has never seen a classroom like this, or smelled, for that matter. It looks like a coffee shop, a very hippie one. 

Just then, Professor Trelawney comes as if out of nowhere and begins the lesson. 

Yoongi is somewhat skeptical. He knows the art of divination is true. However, it is not something to be taught, it is a talent people are born with. There was a Seer in his family, around three generations ago. He's hoping a little talent may have passed on to him. 

"Hmm. I'd say this could be considered a dog," Blaise says uncertainly once they begin reading their leaves as instructed

"A dog? What did that mean again?" Yoongi asks while trying to make out what he saw in Blaise's teacup. 

"It says here that it means trial and/or trust," Blaise recites from the textbook propped open on his lap. 

At the word trust Yoongi tenses somewhat. Trust, 'trust him'. He shakes his head. 

"Trial? Perhaps. We are taking this class after all," Yoongi weakly jokes. 

Blaise grins. "At least, I'm almost sure it's an easy O. I really can't make out what this is supposed to look like, though. That's the dog, and then there's this kind of circle?" 

As Blaise finishes speaking, Professor Trelawney approaches them. Looking over their progress. She peeks at Blaise's cup in Yoongi's hand. 

"Oh, my dear boy! I see romance in your future," Trelawney exclaims dramatically. Everyone laughs and Blaise just smirks. "Hmm, but maybe in the distant future, I believe," she finishes, and Blaise confident expression falls. 

Yoongi joins in the laughing. 

Before Trelawney can look at Yoongi's cup she heads for Potter's table, where it looks as if Weasley is having a hard time deciphering what he's supposed to be looking at. 

"Romance, huh?" Yoongi comments while looking at Blaise who smirks once again. "Who's the unlucky person?"

"Either one of the Greengrass girls," Blaise says without a hint of shame.

"Either?" 

"Yes, Gukie and I have our sights set on them. I think he likes Astoria better, though," Blaise confesses. 

"She's eleven," Yoongi says with a frown.

"And he's twelve, Yoon." 

"Exactly, go play Quidditch or something. They're too young still," Yoongi says disapprovingly. 

"Ha! Please, I have to practice my game right now, and that way when I have reached my peak, no one will be able to resist me," Blaise says with a laugh.

"Do people actually talk like that or is that just you. Seriously, I think you might be a bad influence on Guk. He was such a sweet kid. I haven't had a proper conversation with him yet; he's always with Astoria. Like, let her live. And honestly? She just got here, she doesn't even know how to get to the Great Hall yet and Guk is already on the prowl." 

Blaise bursts out laughing, but is interrupted by a scream from Trelawney. They both look startled over where she is standing holding Potter's cup between tightly gripping hands. 

"You have the Grim!" 

"What's that?" Yoongi whispers to Blaise. Apparently Potter had the same question. 

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim! The giant spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear, its an omen- the worst omen- of death!" 

A dog? Not a werewolf like in his dreams? Yoongi sighs in relief. 

"I'm not surprised at all that Potter is in danger of dying this year once again," Blaise says with a roll of his eyes. 

"And now that Black is after him. The bloke can't catch a break."

"What? You feel sorry for him?" Blaise questions.

"I feel sorry for myself. He always drags us into his drama. I just want a quiet year, but already there are Dementors at our door," Yoongi scowls. 

Blaise hums in agreement, and the remaining time of the class is spent on discreet glances from all the class aimed at Potter. 

He's not going to die, is he? 

\--

It's their very first class of the term together, Care of Magical Creatures. And of course, they share it with the Gryffindors. 

Yoongi groans at the fact that Draco is already insulting them left and right. "This school has gone to the dogs!" Draco complains loudly.

Yoongi feels he's being a little dramatic. Ok, so a half giant is teaching their class. But he clearly knows his stuff; he has been living in a hut right next to the Forbidden Forest for Merlin knows how long. He's bound to pick up a bit on magical creatures. Plus, Hagrid carried him to the Hospital Wing back in February. Yoongi will not forget that. 

Draco is being particularly vicious, and Yoongi blames it on the stress from home. Still, he's getting annoyed. 

When Hagrid calls them to the fence, and asks them to open their books, Malfoy asks "how?" in a cold drawling voice. Everyone has their book tightly closed with belts, ties or strings. 

Hagrid, worried, immediately asks, "Hasn’t anyone been able to open their notebooks? You've got to stroke 'em. Look," and he proceeds to stroke the spine of Granger's book, immediately calming it down. 

"Oh, how silly we've all been! We should've stroked them! Why didn't we guess!" Draco says with a sneer. Yoongi looks up at him surprised. It's not like him to attack a teacher like this. But then again, he probably doesn't consider Hagrid one. 

Yoongi looks at Hagrid, who seems crestfallen and feels a sting of embarrassment for Draco. Would it actually hurt him to be nice for once in his blasted life? 

"I thought they were funny," Hagrid says in excuse. 

"Oh, tremendously-" Draco starts, but is stopped by Yoongi who elbows him violently. The class seems to go on after that. 

"Why did you do that? Can't you see he's completely incompetent? Books with teeth, please," Draco says while looking derisively at Hagrid's distancing figure, leading them to their first lesson.

"He got me out of the Forest last term. If it weren't for him, I'd be dead, Draco," Yoongi says seriously. 

But Draco only rolls his eyes. "Jimin saved you, he merely carried you, Yoon," and with that he stalks off where Blaise is talking with Crabbe and Goyle.

It turns out their first lesson involves a hippogriff and Yoongi is terrified and excited at the same time. The animal is beautiful, and looks very powerful, with his piercing eyes looking over the students spread out in front of him.

"This is Buckbeak, he's a hippogriff. They are proud creatures. If you want to approach him, bow first, alright? And never insult them," Hagrid adds at last. 

When asking for volunteers, Potter offers himself like the teacher's pet he is. Draco groans at his side. 

"Of course, perfect Potter wants to be the center of attention, doesn't be?" Draco sneers viciously. 

"I didn't know you wanted to be first, Drakey," Blaise teases while leaning on a tree with his arms crossed. 

Just then Potter bows to Buckbeack. The beast looks so haughty that it reminds him of an old and strict ahjussi back in Korea. 

Buckbeak let's himself be patted and Yoongi chuckles at Potter's expression of extreme discomfort that quickly changes to horror when Hagrid decided to let him ride Buckbeak. 

"Good, I hope he falls," Draco says viciously, aggressively kicking a pebble to a tree.

"Right into the Great Lake! Imagine Potter trying to escape from the Giant Squid," Blaise laughs along with Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco is still glaring at the ground, but he lets out a small chuckle. Yoongi side eyes him. Draco is in a worse mood than normal, and it unnerves him. 

When Potter and Buckbeak finally come back, the rest of the class approaches the beast in small groups. 

First goes Yoongi, he bows respectfully. He hasn't bowed in a couple of days, and it feels weird to do so to an animal. Buckbeak fold his knees in a bow and Yoongi waits for the others to bow before he approaches Buckbeak. Draco bows impatiently after everyone has done so. 

Yoongi gently caresses Buckbeak's neck and is surprised to see him close his eyes as if enjoying it. Yoongi slightly smiles, feeling oddly at peace at being liked by such a huge and scary animal. 

"This is very easy, isn't it? Potter did it, after all. You aren't dangerous at all, are you?" Draco says while patting his beak. 

"He's very dangerous. He could kill you, Draco. Be careful of what you say," Yoongi warns while touching his shoulder.

"Please, I already bowed. I don't think it'll do anything now. Are you, you great ugly brute?" Draco says. He shrugs off Yoongi's hand with a sneer and backs away to laugh with Blaise. Yoongi feels a bit hurt. Draco has never treated him that way.

He doesn't notice how quick Buckbeak stands on his hind legs and comes down to injure him with those huge talons of his. Yoongi notices, and pushes an unassuming Draco. 

The pain on his left shoulder comes immediately. He falls downs to the forest floor and groans in extreme pain. 

He can hear yells around him faintly and Draco saying something like, "he's dead, he's dead!" Yoongi feels Buckbeak’s beak by his uninjured shoulder slightly nudging him. 

Suddenly, Hagrid who keeps apologizing to him over and over again is picking him up. 

"It's okay, Draco insulted him. I knew he would attack," Yoongi tries to assure him. 

When they get to the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey looks worriedly at Yoongi. 

"What happened?" She asks while immediately inspecting the large gash that goes from his clavicle to the back of his left shoulder. She hurriedly Accios the dittany from her office. 

"Buckbeak, my hippogriff, he scratched him." Hagrid says tearing up. 

"A hippogriff?" Madame Pomfrey asks scandalized. Yoongi can only groan at the sting of dittany. But he's so out of it, maybe due to blood loss, that he can barely say anything. "On the first lesson, Hagrid? He could have died!" 

Hagrid is crying in earnest now. "I'm fine," Yoongi tries to reassure. "I've been through worse." 

"And you, Mr. Min! I have never taken you for the foolish kind. What did you do to make him scratch you like that?" 

But Yoongi doesn't answer. He doesn't want to get Draco in trouble. Instead, he keeps groaning. 

"Oh hush, the wound is already closing. Here," Madame Pomfrey hands him a vial with a questionable liquid. "It's a Blood Replenishing Potion, drink up. You look like a ghost." 

Thankfully, the potion tastes like strawberries and Yoongi drinks it all up. Hagrid is still by his side, fat tears running down his cheeks. 

"I'm fine, Hagrid. Really," Yoongi assures him. "You know how Draco can get. He didn't even think about what he was saying and that's why Buckbeak attacked."

Soon after, Hagrid leaves, but not before apologizing about a hundred times more. Yoongi can feel his shoulder ache slightly. The bandages cover the side of his neck and he finds it a bit painful and stiff to move it. He doesn't even try to move his shoulder. 

When he wakes up later that day (he didn't even notice he had fallen asleep), Draco is by his side writing down on a parchment what looks to be Transfiguration's paper due this Friday. 

Yoongi tries to move his shoulder, but it's still sore and he groans. Draco looks up at him in surprise. 

"You're awake," Draco says putting away the parchment into his bag. "How're you feeling?" 

"Sore. What time is it?" Yoongi asks, noticing the dark sky outside.

"It's just past seven." Draco falls silent for a moment. "Thank you, Yoon. I should be laying on that bed." Draco looks at the floor in shame. Yoongi feels annoyed. 

"Yes, you should. I told you to be mindful of your words," Yoongi says while looking out at the window. 

"Who allows Hippogriffs on a first lesson to third years? Father will hear about this and get that oaf sacked," Draco promises. 

Trust Draco to place the blame on anyone else but himself. "You won't tell your father," Yoongi says finally looking at Draco. Their relationship is not what it was last year. And he doubts that Mr. Malfoy will be happy to hear about his son stupidly provoking a wild animal. 

"I could, Yoon. He shouldn't be allowed to teach." Draco rises from his chair and seats by his feet. He frowns at Yoongi when he only smiles lightly. 

"You and I both know Hagrid didn't do anything wrong, Draco." Draco looks ready to argue but Madame Pomfrey exits her office just then. 

"Mr. Min, you're awake," she says while approaching Yoongi bead and casting some spells over his.

"Can I leave?" Yoongi asks expectantly. He doesn't really like the Hospital Wing, and he feels good enough to leave. 

"Yes, after you take another Blood Replenishing Potion. You fell asleep before I could give you another dose. Just don't move your shoulder or neck too much, the wound it's still a little bit delicate." Madame Pomfrey proceeds to remove his bandages to check over the gash and Draco pales slightly when he looks at it. 

Good, he should feel guilty. 

"It looks like everything is in order," Madame Pomfrey says while putting back his bandages over the injury. "If it begins to itch come by, and I'll give you a cream for it." 

Once on their way to the Great Hall for dinner, Draco stops him before entering. 

"Really, thank you, Yoongi," Draco says. Yoongi looks at him for a moment and then keeps walking. 

He can't help but be angry with Draco. He isn't even surprised that something like this would happen. He has such a temper, and he's also reckless. Yoongi is honestly surprised he hasn't been hurt before. But he's tired of this petty rivalry he has with Potter. 

As soon as he sits down, he notices the Great Hall whispering about his entrance. He keeps his eyes on the food before him. Not a minute after, Jimin is sliding next to him. 

"Hyung, I heard what happened! I was just about to head to the Infirmary," Jimin says. He has a napkin filled with an assortment of different pastries that look to have been meant for him. "Are you alright? Does it hurt a lot?" Jimin asks with a worried look on his face.

"I feel sore," and Yoongi can't help but groan a little bit dramatically. Jimin instantly tries to gently touch bandage to soothe him. 

"Can I do anything, hyung?" 

"Can you cut my chicken? My shoulder still hurts and Madame Pomfrey told me not to move it," Yoongi says while scooping some mash potatoes to his plate. 

"Now I know why you keep him around," Pansy Parkinson says snidely two seats away from them. 

"Angry that Draco will never care for you like this?" Yoongi glares. 

Just then Jimin gives him a forkful of chicken and mash potatoes straight into his mouth. Yoongi accepts it happily and turns to give Parkinson one last glare. 

"You never fed me when I was hurt, hyung," Jeongguk complains with a pout. 

"That's because you only hurt your head, Guk." 

"I heard there was so much blood. Is it true?" Jimin asks while scooping up another forkful of chicken into his mouth. 

"I didn't really notice, but Pomfrey gave me two Blood Replenishing Potions, if that's anything to go by. I felt pretty weak, though, as if I would faint at any moment," Yoongi says while biting into a piece of bread. 

"Please be careful from now on, hyung," Jimin pleads. "Do you want any dessert?" 

"Treacle tart!" And Jimin takes a spoon to continue feeding him. 

\--

Yoongi's first Defense class is something he would rather have skipped. Although it was fun to laugh at different boggart forms, such as Snape dressed in Longbottom's Nan's clothes, he would have preferred for the whole class not to see his fear.

It came as a surprise to him, and it took him a while to come up with an idea for the Ridikkulus charm. 

His boggart took the form of himself sleeping. He was completely still, but his eyes were moving from side to side, and Yoongi could tell he was having a nightmare. 

The laughs stopped at once and Yoongi hurried to make a silly drawing on his forehead, dye his hair a crazy color and make his pajamas funny. 

When he goes to the end of the line where Draco is refusing to take part in the lesson, he stays quiet and scowls at the floor. 

"Are you still having the nightmares then?" 

"Yes," Yoongi finally says. He pretends he's not hurt when Draco doesn't prod a little or the fact that he never asks about them again. 

\--

"Gukie!" Yoongi calls after Jeongguk who is talking to a fourth year Ravenclaw girl. He's all half smiles and sultry looks, and Yoongi has to do the impossible not to burst out laughing. 

He doesn't know what's worse, the fact that the girl is actually paying attention to his bullshit, or the fact that Jeongguk has more game than he has. 

"See ya later, Marietta," Jeongguk winks at her. 'Marietta' actually blushes and turns around leaving hurriedly. 

"What's up, hyung," says Jeongguk smirking, very well aware that Yoongi saw all that happen. 

"Yah, you're twelve, seriously, you should be learning how to tie your own shoes," Yoongi teases. 

"You're just a year older. And anyways, she's just a friend. I'm just playing the field." 

"You've been hanging out way too much with Blaise. I could practically hear that in his voice," Yoongi says with mild disgust. "Anyways, I was looking for you to tell you that we have changed our name from Bulletproof Boyscouts to Hexproof Wizardscouts."

"Okay, that's better. Less Muggle. But it's still terrible, hyung. Can't we change it?" 

"You can blame Hoseok for that. And I already tried but Seokjin is set on that name. Let him graduate and we'll change it," Yoongi appeases. 

"But that's not for three more years!" 

\--

"How are classes going?" Yoongi asks Jimin one late September afternoon. 

They're sitting by the Great Lake, under a big willow tree. It's getting chillier and chillier, and Yoongi suggested they go outside before the cold is truly unbearable. 

"So far, they have been going well. Especially Defense. I really like Professor Lupin. Lockhart was terrible," Jimin says with a chuckle. "How has Care of Magical Creatures been now that you're injured? Are you resting your arm enough?" 

"I barely even have a bruise left. The scar itches once in a while. But Madame Pomfrey gave me a cream to get rid of scarring," Yoongi says while moving his shoulder. It's almost back to normal. Sometimes he feels a twinge of hurt when he moves it around too much. "Hagrid has decided to stick to less dangerous creatures, now. Flobberworms are so boring." 

"Hyung!" Jimin begins excitedly. "The other day I was talking to Seokjin hyung after the Hexproof Wizardscouts meeting-" Yoongi still shudders at the name. "-and he told me that you are taking Divination!" 

"Yeah," Yoongi says.

"You never told me." 

"Well, I guess it never came up. It isn't a big deal, Jiminie." 

"You'll be able to tell the future now!" Jimin says laughing, mocking him light heartedly. "Tell me something about mine, hyung. Please?" 

"Hmm, let's see," Yoongi says while scratching his chin in thought. "I see~ I see you flying in the sky without a broom!" 

"Huh? How?"

"Don't question my predictions, you brat. Your face looks very determined!" Says Yoongi, picturing Jimin vividly in the night sky. The image is so random that he can't help but laugh at it. 

"Let's say I believe you," Jimin says. He lies down on the grass and takes a deep sigh. "Hyung." 

"Hm?" Yoongi is chucking pebbles at the Lake, trying to anger the Giant Squid to the shore. 

"When you go to Hogsmeade, can you go to the Shrieking Shack?"

"Why? Isn't that place haunted or something?"

"Tae said it is, and I don't think it's true. But he keeps telling me it is trying to scare me. Won't you go? Just to make sure it's not haunted, I mean," Jimin quickly explains. 

"I could go and see for myself. But I could be lying to you, Jimin. Who's to say I won't mess with you too?" 

"You wouldn't purposefully scare me, hyung," Jimin says while giving him a light smile. He looks so confident in his statement. That Yoongi can't help but quickly agree.

"No, I wouldn't." 

\--

The dream changes. This time it's more confusing, but at least it isn't scary. 

He's in a classroom. Jimin is there with him and he looks older. His chubby cheeks have slimmed down a bit, his jaw has become more defined, and he seems to have grown in height as well. 

He's leaning casually by a desk near the front of the class. It seems as if he was waiting for him, for as soon as he sees Yoongi he approaches him purposefully. He briefly notices the dress robes he's wearing.

"What took you so long?"

"Why do you look older?" 

"Older? Are you ok? You always tease me that I look like a baby," Jimin says with a slight pout. 

"And why are you so dressed up?" Jimin laughs in response. 

"For the Ball, of course."

"The Ball?" Yoongi asks confused.

"Hyung! What's going on with you today? The Yule Ball, the dance for the Triwizard Cup?" 

"Huh?" Jimin gently takes his hand and looks at him while approaching him. 

Just before Yoongi can begin to feel uncomfortable at the closeness, Jimin blurs out of sight and he wakes up. 

\--

One evening Yoongi decides to go to Hagrid's Hut and ask after Buckbeak. 

"Why?" Asks Hagrid. 

"I don't mind that he scratched me. I know he didn't mean to hurt me. Can I please see him?" Yoongi explains. He stops himself from saying that he felt a connection with the animal that he hadn't felt since his dog, Pumpi, had passed when he was nine. 

"He's usually in the Forest hunting," Hagrid finally says, and comes out of his Hut to loudly whistle for Buckbeak to come. "Remember to bow, okay?" Hagrid reminds him as they wait for the telltale sound of hooves or flap of wings. 

When Buckbeak comes out of the Forest he approaches them quickly. Yoongi bows and goes near him when Buckbeak bows back. 

The hippogriff places his beak where Yoongi was supposed to be and looks at him as if in question, 'are you okay?' 

"I'm good as new, now," Yoongi says while temptingly caressing his long, strong neck. 

Hagrid leaves after a moment and Yoongi talks to Buckbeak as if he were a human. It feels oddly calming, and when Yoongi finally goes back to the castle he vows to come back whenever he can to visit Buckbeak. 

\--

"Hyung, give me a kiss?" 

"Hmm?" Yoongi asks distractedly rubbing his eyes. 

"Would you kiss me?"

"What?" Yoongi says, fully understanding what he meant but not why. 

"I wanna see what it's all about. Seokjin hyung has a girlfriend. Taehyungie is always hanging out with Luna lately, Gukkie has Astoria. I wanna see what all the fuss is about," Jimin explains hurriedly, blushing a furious red.

"Yah, get a girlfriend then. Why do I have to be your experiment?" Jimin is his friend; it would feel weird to kiss him. 

"Hyung~ please. I don't want to muck it up with a girl and be a laughing stock. Also, I'm almost certain you have never kissed anyone either. That way we can both practice!" 

Yoongi narrows his eyes suspiciously. "Who do you like?" 

"W-what?" 

"Who do you like that has you wanting to know how to kiss? Who is it, Park Jimin?" 

"No one! I'm just curious," Jimin says unconvincingly. 

"Ok."

"Really???" 

"Let's do it before I change my mind," Yoongi says blushing slightly. They're in an empty classroom and anyone could come in. Yoongi is worried that they might think they are together and spread rumors. They are just friends.

Jimin approaches him, beet red. 

"Stop blushing, it's only me," Yoongi says reassuringly. "You better not end up liking me, huh? Otherwise I'm gonna regret giving you this lesson."

"Hyung, you don't know how to kiss either." Jimin protests.

"Yes, but I'm older."

"So?"

"So, naturally, I know more."

"I don't follow your logic," Jimin says rolling his eyes. 

But then Yoongi grabs the sides of his face. It feels awkward so he moves one hand to back of his neck to pull Jimin to him. 

"Close your eyes, idiot," Yoongi says.

"You close your eyes, hyung" 

"You have to do it! That's how people kiss!" 

"Ok, let's both close our eyes right now," Jimin appeases. 

They both do so, and then Yoongi immediately peeks from one eye at Jimin's face. He's also looking! 

"Yah, close your eyes!"

"Fine!" 

"Ok, here it goes," Yoongi says with determination, only to be met by Jimin's laughter.

"'Here it goes?'" Jimin guffaws. 

"What do you want me to say?" 

"Just kiss me, hyung."

"Why don't you kiss me then, if you know so much," Yoongi says while dropping his arms to his sides. 

Jimin approaches him again. This time with determination in his eyes. He gets so close that Yoongi automatically closes his eyes. And then he feels it. 

Jimin's lips on him. More on his cheek than his actual lips. 

"Do you think I am 5 that you give me a kiss in the cheek?" 

"I didn't calculate, let's try again," Jimin pleads.

"I'll do it this time," Yoongi says.

So he kisses Jimin quickly, without even thinking about it too much. It's just a peck, they're not even moving their lips, but neither moves away.

Then suddenly Jimin moves his lips slightly, awkwardly, spurring Yoongi into action as well. They don't know what they're doing, and it's a mess. Their movements slow, unpracticed, the kiss a little too wet to be anywhere near being enjoyable. 

But when they part, they both giggle. 

\--

Their first Hogsmeade visit ends up falling on Halloween and Yoongi could not be any more excited.

He spends his day with Draco and Blaise mostly, only meeting up with Crabbe and Goyle for lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

The first shop they hit is Zonko's, and Yoongi has never been one for practical jokes, but the shop is so colorful and fun, and Yoongi can't help but grin the whole time. 

"Look, Yoon, a portable swamp!" Draco exclaims excitedly, grabbing his arm to show him the object in question. 

There's a light in Draco's eyes that he hasn't seen in a while and for a moment Yoongi pretends everything is perfect in the world. No dreams, no Sirius Black and Voldemort, no nothing. Just the both of them, being the best of friends. 

 

After they leave the Three Broomsticks, with bellies full of food and warm Buttebeer, they make their way to Honeydukes. Yoongi makes sure to buy a ton of sweets for Jimin even thought he knows Seokjin is probably doing the same thing. But he figures there’s nothing wrong with spoiling Jimin a bit. 

\--

That night when they come from Hogsmeade and everything seems perfect, everyone is led to the Great Hall hurriedly. 

"What's going on?" Yoongi asks Jeongguk, who had stayed at Hogwarts the whole day, not old enough to go to Hogsmeade yet. 

Jeongguk, who had been rushing from the dungeons, looks up at him in surprise. "There you guys are," he says referring to Draco and Yoongi. "Apparently Sirius Black broke into the castle."

"What?!" Draco asks worriedly and glances at Yoongi who is frowning. 

"He tried to get into Gryffindor Tower, Tae told me. Apparently Longbottom has a terrible memory and was writing down the passwords for their common room. The portrait refused to open even when given the passwords, so, of course, Black went crazy and slashed the portrait," Jeongguk says looking slightly pale. 

Black in the castle? He could have killed Potter if he got inside the Tower. Draco is pale as a ghost next to him. He's probably thinking about Voldemort. 

"Anyway, Dumbledore is making us all sleep in the Great Hall," Jeongguk continues. He wrinkles his nose at that. Yoongi can tell how out of it Draco is if he can't even make a snide comment about it. 

Yoongi pulls Draco by his sleeve when he fails to move. "Pull it together, Draco. Not here," Yoongi says while glancing at all the people around them. Jeongguk already went ahead to look for Blaise in the crowd, most likely. 

"If Black got in so easily, with Dementors guarding every entrance, just imagine the Dark-"

"Draco! Not here. Stop worrying about that. We're safe, you are completely safe. No one's gonna come for you here, calm down," Yoongi says while slightly shaking Draco who's frowning. "Let's just go, get our sleeping bags and go to sleep. We're in the safest place right now." 

About half an hour later, when everyone's settling down, Jimin approaches him with a sleeping bag under his arm. 

"Is it ok if I crash here with you guys?" Jimin asks. "Seokjin hyung went to sleep with Tae and Joon hyung, I didn't want to intrude." 

Everyone is almost or already passed out. Apparently Hogsmeade tired them. So Yoongi nods immediately. He still would've even if his friends had given him grief over his Hufflepuff friend. 

Jimin quickly lays out his sleeping bag next to Yoongi and lies down, almost snuggling up to him with how close he is. 

"Hyung, did you hear? Black was here." 

"Yeah, I did," Yoongi answers. 

They keep silent, and Yoongi can't help but note that Potter ruined another perfectly fine Halloween. Yoongi thought this year was going to be finally the year, but there Potter goes, attracting murderers and whatnot. 

"I wanna go back to Korea," Jimin says so suddenly and so quietly that Yoongi barely hears him. But hear him he does. He looks at Jimin inquisitively. "Last year with the Basilisk, and now this year with a criminal on the loose who has already managed to get in. Maybe we should have stayed in Korea, hyung," Jimin admits.

"Sometimes, I think the same thing." 

 

They go to sleep not long after that. Well, Jimin does. Yoongi is lost in his own thoughts. He's worrying over Draco. He can see how this all affects him, and can't help but feel apprehensive about the whole thing. He knows that he constantly tells him that he's safe at Hogwarts, but Black literally got in and would've gotten away with it if the portrait hadn't refused to open.

He sighs softly and focuses on the stars shining from the enchanted ceiling. By now, the Head Boy and the Head Girl have finished their rounds and finally gone to sleep.

"Hyung?" Comes a whisper from his side. Jimin blinks sleepily at him. "Can't sleep?" 

Yoongi shrugs. "I've been having trouble sleeping recently."

"How come?"

"Not sure," Yoongi lies. "Go back to sleep, Jiminie, it's nothing to worry about." 

Jimin yawns and props himself on an elbow, trying to wake himself up. Yoongi feels grateful, he doesn't know why.

"Is everything all right?" Yoongi furrows his eyebrows. What gave Jimin the idea that it wasn’t? "You've been looking kinda down lately, hyung. If I didn't know you better I would say you're homesick." 

Yoongi chuckles. "You're right, I'm not homesick. Maybe it's just because I haven't sleeping as well as I used to." 

But the truth is, Yoongi is worried. Worried about that nutter, Sirius Black, and what it would mean if he brought back Voldemort. Worried about Draco, who continues to act out and whom he doesn't feel as close to as they once were. Worried about himself and his dreams. 

He has so much on his mind that he has kept bottled up. He wants to tell Jimin, and in doing so, feel a little bit better. But this isn't the time or place. 

"When are the tryouts?" Yoongi decides to say instead. Jimin had gone on and on about the Quidditch team try outs earlier that week. He wants to become a Beater. Yoongi has never seen him play, but as awful as it sounds, he doesn't have high hopes for Jimin. Beaters are supposed to big and strong. He's neither.

"Tomorrow. If I make the team, practice would start the very next day. Diggory- that's the captain- hasn't been free until now. Good thing we don't have to play on the first game," Jimin says. 

"It's 'we' already?" Yoongi teases. 

"We as in Hufflepuff, hyung. Have faith," Jimin says while slightly nudging him in the ribs. "Anyway, Seokjin hyung is close friends with Diggory, and he said he would put in a good word." 

"Nepotism, really?" 

"Oh, come off it. I know as soon as he looks at me he'll think I won't be a good Beater. I know I don't exactly fill the description. But I am good. I just need a chance." Jimin is playing with his sleeves and Yoongi can't help but slightly smile. 

"You're gonna do great, Jimin. Even if you're like half the size a normal Beater would be." They both try to laugh quietly. But Yoongi can still hear some rustling coming from the sleeping bags near them. 

"How was Hogsmeade? And why didn't you bring me anything?" Jimin complains. 

"It was nice, nothing outstanding. No need to be jealous. I did you bring you some chocolate," Yoongi appeases. Hogsmeade was spectacular. The shops, the atmosphere, the freedom to walk around and just hang out with his friends. But he doesn't want to make Jimin sulk, just like Jeongguk. "And don't act like I don't know Seokjin hyung doesn't bring you all kinds of sweets." 

"You can never have enough sweets," Jimin grins. "I can't wait until I go. There must be a completely magical village in Korea as well, I think. But I've never been." Yoongi hums in agreement. 

The conversation dwindles a bit. They mostly talk about school and how their classes are going. Yoongi keeps yawning and just when he's about to fall asleep Jimin asks him, "hyung, are you really okay?" He says it so quietly that Yoongi is not sure if he dreams it or not. 

That night he dreams about whispered conversations under a starry sky and he feels content. 

\--  
On their Defense class with the Ravenclaws, instead of Lupin entering through the door, Snape comes in.

"I know you are supposed to be seeing Hinkypunks, however, I feel you should learn about werewolves at once. And I won't hear a word about it. Page 394," Professor Snape says.

"Does anyone know how to distinguish a werewolf from a wolf?" Namjoon raises his hand. "Mr. Kim?"

"One sure way to distinguish them is by the snout, sir. A werewolf's snout is shorter than a wolf’s,” Namjoon says. Ugh, Yoongi thinks, what a swot. 

"Five points to Ravenclaw. Another way?" 

"Their behavior. Werewolves mostly target humans, while wolves do not," Blaise says.

"Five points to Slytherin," Professor Snape awards. "I want you to write two rolls of parchment on how to recognize and kill werewolves for the next class." 

Yoongi feels like groaning. Two rolls of parchment? It seems a bit excessive. 

The rest of the class goes quietly, and even though Professor Snape is much more bearable when not around Gryffindor, he's still nowhere near as likable as Professor Lupin is. 

\--

Yoongi is in the Forbidden Forest with Buckbeak. 

He's sitting by a huge tree looking distractedly at the hippogriff play, or maybe try to eat, some birds around his head. 

Yoongi sighs. He wishes this year could end. It wouldn't be half as bad if he didn't have the dreams. Or maybe just if Draco could like chill for a sec and stop being such a git all the time. 

Just today, on their way to dinner with Jeongguk who had met up with them on his way out of Charms, Draco had been talking about Professor Lupin. 

"Thank Merlin he's probably only going to be here a year. I don't think I could stand a teacher looking like a bum for more than a year," Draco loudly complains. 

"And all the scars that he has! It's like he doesn't even have money to get dittany and get rid of them?" Jeongguk laughs along with Draco. 

"At least he is a good teacher," says Yoongi with a scowl. Professor Lupin may be his favorite teacher this year and he hates that he's being judged because he's poor. 

Yoongi thinks that maybe asking Jeongguk and Draco to stop tormenting Mudbloods was just too much for them, and this is the way that they let out all the excess hatred they have pent up. Yoongi is disgusted. 

"Are you gonna stop us from insulting poor people now, too?" Draco asks with a smirk as if reading his thoughts. Jeongguk laughs thoughtlessly.

Yoongi's scowl deepens and he feels disappointed by Draco. He can see Jeongguk's expression change, as if realizing the changing mood. 

"I would have hoped you would stop for yourself and not to appease me," Yoongi says. 

"Oh, come off it, you're rich too, Yoon. You've probably been thinking the same thing as well." 

"If he could dress better I'm sure he would've by now. But that isn't important, is it? He's actually teaching us stuff this year, and that's all I care about. That's all you should care about as well." 

Yoongi had stormed off. Draco had called after him, finally letting out a disbelieving laugh when Yoongi ignored him. 

Later on, Draco had approached him and both had acted as if nothing had happened. 

Yoongi lets out another sigh. He wishes Draco acted like he did before. Like he was before all the diary business, or in first year when they were both just knowing each other and becoming friends. Back when Yoongi felt so happy about finding a brother in a strange, new place. 

Buckbeak decides to sit down next to him and place his huge head on his lap; effectively crushing his legs. But Yoongi doesn't care. 

He gently hugs Buckbeak and feels a little better.

\--

That very night, Yoongi dreams about a werewolf. 

It's huge and it stands on its hind legs. He knows it's a werewolf because of its human like pupils, and the fact that it's looking at him ready to pounce. 

He's in the Forbidden Forest again, and he can see the Whomping Willow behind the werewolf. Suddenly he howls and Yoongi realizes that it was never a wolf he heard in the distance, it was a werewolf. 

His heart is racing and he slowly moves backwards. The werewolf looks at him intently and begins running after him. Yoongi automatically turns around and runs for his life. 

There is no way he'll escape him. Yoongi's a fast runner, but he knows he pales in comparison to the werewolf. 

"Yoongi!" He hears someone call. "Yoongi, stop!" Yoongi doesn't stop but he slightly turns his head to see who's calling his name.

It's Professor Lupin. Yoongi full stops, the werewolf disappeared. "Professor? There's a werewolf around here, we have to run!" Yoongi tries to warn while approaching him quickly. 

But Lupin doesn't move an inch despite Yoongi's tugging at him. 

"Can't you see it yet?" Professor Lupin asks with a sad expression.

"See what?" 

"It's me." 

Yoongi wakes with a start. The dorm is completely dark and he can hear the snores coming from Crabbe from the other side of the room. 

He briefly thinks about waking Draco up, but he doesn't even know he still has the dreams. 

Yoongi leaves his bed and decides to head somewhere quiet. He feels so shook up from that dream. Somehow, he feels, way deep down inside, that these dreams are way too repetitive. They feel too real. It's way past time they started worrying Yoongi. 

He heads to the Astronomy Tower and sits down near the edge of it. The air is cold so he casts warming charms on himself. He can't help but note the nearly full moon up in the sky. He believes it was a full moon yesterday. 

The night before Lupin has to miss class because he was sick. Could it be? Could he really be a werewolf? With Dumbledore's track record of employees, Yoongi wouldn't be surprised. 

But if he is a werewolf, what does it mean for Yoongi? Did he just have a prophetic dream? Yoongi suddenly lets out a chuckle. Me, a Seer, that'd be funny, he thinks. There was a Seer in his family, and not that long ago. But why so suddenly? What changed that made him start to have these dreams? 

Does that mean that his other dreams are going to become real too? Jimin and him in the Forest. The werewolf howling, the man saying to trust him. When he fell down seven floors after he saw that slashed painting-

Wait, slashed painting. Black slashed the portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room when he tried to break in. 

Yoongi stands suddenly, not knowing how to react. 

Who should he talk to about this? Trelawney? No way, she's a nut job, Yoongi thinks. Dumbledore? But then again, he was the one who hired that farce. 

Yoongi decides to keep it to himself for the moment. First, he has to make sure Lupin is a werewolf and prove that he has the Gift. 

\--

Yoongi and Draco sit on the stands for Hufflepuff's tryouts. 

The day is sunny and cheerful. It doesn't feel like late autumn at all. Yoongi can see Jimin pacing nervously around. He is a little bit separated from the rest. He looks so tiny from up here, and Yoongi sincerely hopes Jimin doesn't get his hopes crushed.

"Is he any good?" Draco asks from the side of him. 

"I wouldn't know. I've never seen him play," Yoongi answers. "But that kid is nothing if not determined. Hopefully, at least he gets a reserve position." 

Draco keeps silent and watches the stands distractedly. There are some Hufflepuffs second year girls discreetly looking at him. When Draco finally notices them they all giggle loudly. Yoongi doesn't fail to catch the smirk. 

"Yah, what will Parkinson say?" He jokes.

"I didn't know you cared about our relationship," Draco says quickly while looking over at the Hufflepuffs. 

"'Our relationship'?" Yoongi bursts out laughing. "When did this development happen?" 

"Last week," Draco replies, finally looking at him. Yoongi thinks the Hufflepuffs look a little disappointed. "We snogged for like an hour," Draco boasts. 

"What???" Yoongi asks somewhat surprised. He knew it was a long time coming, but for Draco to have finally given in to that awful girl. 

"I'm not gonna lie, I thought something else would happen. Pansy is... she is something, alright," Draco says smirking once again. 

Yoongi feels a bit irritated over not being told about all this as soon as it happened. Before he can even complain he can see Seokjin climbing up the stands in their direction. 

"Yoongi, Draco, there you are!" 

"Hi, Jin," Draco greets, and Yoongi is annoyed by the giggles that follow from the Hufflepuff girls. 

Jin sits down purposefully between them both and puts an arm over both boys’ shoulder. 

"Came to see our Jiminie's tryout?" 

"I came to check on the competition, although I doubt Chim is gonna take any part in that," says Draco teasingly. 

"Aish, this kid. Don't let Jimin hear you say that, he's been practicing non stop, hasn't he, Yoongi?" Seokjin says with a smile.

"It's practically all he has been talking about for the past month. It's even worse than you with Potter, Draco," Yoongi quips.

"Hey!" 

"Quick, it's Jimin's turn!" Seokjin says quickly shushing Draco. 

Yoongi quickly looks up to the sky. Jimin is paired with another boy, a fifth year, but he looks the complete opposite from him, big and burly. Diggory starts the mock match by throwing the Quaffle into the air. The team's chasers quickly go from one end to another trying to make a shot and Yoongi can see Jimin following the Bludgers and their path. 

To start off, Jimin is much faster than the other boy, maybe because of his lighter weight, as well as the quality of the broom. And when he bats the Bludger out of the way of the player in his team, it goes impossibly far. 

"Wow," Draco says quietly.

"Did you guys have any idea he was this strong?" Yoongi asks perplexedly. 

Seokjin just smiles in triumph. 

No one is surprised when Jimin gets one of the Beater positions. He is all crescent smiles, flushed cheeks, and excited laughs. Yoongi can't help but smile just as wide, unexplainably warm in the chilly autumn air. 

\--

It's the next full moon and Professor Lupin misses class once again. 

\--

The first Quidditch match has Yoongi feeling all types of terrible. 

It's Slytherin versus Gryffindor, and it seems like the school has split into two, with most of the Ravenclaw House backing Slytherin, and Hufflepuff supporting Gryffindor. 

He's in the Slytherin stands with Blaise. This year Crabbe and Goyle joined the team as Beaters. It seems as if every person he knows plays Quidditch in their House team. At least Blaise hasn't decided to try out. 

Yoongi is all decked out in green, even his hair is green. He has to get back at Blaise for that, the little shit. 

"I thought they would cancel the game," Blaise says while shivering slightly under the pouring rain. 

"Jeongguk always complains how Flint makes them practice in every weather. I don't think a little rain will stop a game," Yoongi counters. 

Just then, Jimin shows up wearing his house colors. 

"I would have thought you'd be cheering Gryffindor on?" Yoongi comments

"Why?" 

"Taehyung is a Gryffindor." 

"And you're a Slytherin," Jimin says with a grin. Yoongi feels unexpected warmth in his chest and smiles softly back at Jimin who finally sits down next to him. 

Blaise makes a face of mild disgust at them. 

"Truth is, it'd be easier to beat Slytherin. They don't have Potter. That's why I want them to win," Jimin explains. 

"Excuuuse me, Park. Guk has been practicing like crazy," Blaise protests. "Why, over the summer, all he ever did was make me play Quidditch with him, and he won every time," Blaise says with a haughty look. 

"That's 'cos you suck, Blaise," Yoongi says making Jimin laugh and Blaise glare at him. 

"You'll see. Do you even have any Slytherin pride, Yoon?" 

"Can't you see that even my hair is green, you git."

"It does looks rather good on Yoongi, doesn't it?" Blaise laughs with Jimin. 

"Yah, don't laugh too much or I'll hex you hair canary yellow, Jimin. And if you didn't have a shaved head I would also hex you!" Yoongi says to Blaise.

Soon enough, the match starts.

Gryffindor is up by fifty points and Yoongi is soaked to the bone. He's freezing and he really wants to leave. He can see Jeongguk flying around trying to look for the Snitch, but Yoongi doubts can see more than a couple of feet in front of him. The rain is so heavy that he thinks this game will go for a long time still. 

Suddenly, the atmosphere around him changes. The roar of the wind becomes muted, as if white noise. The cold becomes even more unbearable. He unthinkingly clutches Jimin's hand next to his. And there they are. About a hundred Dementors roaming in the pitch. 

Yoongi feels his stomach drop and a sinking feeling envelop his chest. He feels terrified and anxious, just like in his dreams. He looks at Jimin's face, white as sheet.

"Jimin!" He tries calling him. He looks way too pale. He's staring at the Dementors with a terrible look in his eyes, and Yoongi is worried for him. "Jimin, look at me!" And he does, but immediately he crumples in Yoongi's arms. 

Yoongi sinks to the floor with Jimin's added weight, and he is no longer sure if he isn't dreaming. This is just like something out of his nightmares. Jimin is passed out, he feels anxious, and all he needs to see is those yellow eyes. 

Because he's paranoid, and they're at one the ends of the stands, Yoongi tries searching by the bushes for those yellow eyes from his dreams. And he finds them. They belong to a huge black dog. 

Yoongi is about to move when he hear screams all around him. There's a figure falling from the sky. Whoever it is, they're falling to their death. Yoongi feels like screaming too. Is he dreaming again?

Jimin is still passed out in his arms, and the dog turns around and heads into a bush. 

"Blaise!" But Blaise is blankly staring ahead. "BLAISE!" Thankfully, he snaps out of it and looks at Yoongi confused. "Help me get Jimin to the Hospital Wing!" 

"What happened?" 

"I-I don't know, he just passed out. Quick, careful you slip, the stairs are wet." 

"It’s Potter! He was the one falling!" Blaise says once they are on ground level and Jimin is slowly waking up. 

Of course it's Potter, Yoongi thinks bitterly. "Is he okay?" 

"Pomfrey's there. I can't see anything though. You reckon he finally died?" 

"I mean, he did fall all that way down," Yoongi says distractedly while kneeling by Jimin who looks like he'll throw up. 

"Hyung? What's going on?" Jimin says in low voice. He's still looking too pale for Yoongi's liking. 

"Dementors. They swarmed the pitch. We need to get you to the Hospital Wing, are you able to walk now?" 

"Guk, Guk!" Yoongi hears Blaise yell. Jeongguk is heading toward them with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. Everyone has a terrified expression on their face. "Are you ok? What happened out there?" Blaise asks while patting Jeongguk's back as the younger boy hugs him tightly. 

"I think Potter died. I really think he died," Draco says near tears and if the situation were any different Yoongi might just laugh at him. Isn't he supposed to hate Potter?

Draco sits down on the mud next to Jimin defeated, and Yoongi doesn't know what to do. 

"Tell me exactly what happened, Draco." 

"Potter fell from his broom. He probably fainted again because of the Dementors. Dumbledore slowed down his fall, but he still fell, Yoon! There was blood everywhere. And when he landed on the ground, the noise he made," Draco finishes with a pained expression. 

"If Madame Pomfrey rushed him to the Hospital Wing then he might still be alive. Right now, we gotta leave. We need to get Jimin to the Hospital Wing, too." 

"Hyung, I think I'm fine," Jimin protests weakly. 

"You fainted, Jimin. You're going to Pomfrey whether you like it or not." 

 

Thankfully, they were one of the first to arrive. Apparently, a lot of people were feeling a little bit under the weather after the game. As soon as Jimin downs the Pepper Up Potion, Yoongi breathes easy once again.

Potter is alive, or so Draco tells him. He's still passed out, though. 

"Jimin," Yoongi starts saying on their way to the Hufflepuff common room. "What happened that you fainted? Did this happen at the train, too? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"This is the first time, hyung. Back in the train, it was five Dementors, tops. They didn't even get to my compartment, I barely felt them." 

"Why did you faint?" Yoongi insists. 

"I kept hearing myself scream hoarse for Hagrid to help me get you out of the forest," Jimin confesses quietly. 

Yoongi feels awful. "I really thought you were dead. And I know that you're okay, but with the Dementors, I felt as if you for sure had died." 

Yoongi hugs Jimin, who looks near tears. 

"What if this happens again? What if I faint mid game and I fall. What if Dumbledore isn't there to slow me down? What if I die?" 

"Stop," Yoongi says while gripping Jimin's shoulders. "Hey, calm down. That won't happen, Dumbledore won't let the Dementors go anywhere near the pitch next time." 

"But what if he can't control them? I don't want to play anymore!" 

"We have to find a way to protect ourselves from Dementors, that's all there is. Thank Merlin we have a competent teacher this year, huh?" Yoongi says trying to calm Jimin down. "Now, you don't have to quit the team. You'll get through this, okay? Hyung will help you." 

Yoongi is so out of it that he doesn't even register the fact that he's finally seeing a new common room until when he's all the way back in his.

\--

Jimin ends up talking to Professor Lupin to teach him how to defend himself from Dementors. However, he won't be able to do so until after winter holidays. 

Yoongi is worried for about a second about the fact that he'll be in close quarters around a werewolf. But it's not like Professor Lupin will teach him on nights with the full moon. 

The good thing, though, apparently everyone got so shook up about the first match that the Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw game got rescheduled to January. 

"I will take it with Harry," Jimin tells him one November morning two weeks after the incident. 

"Potter?" Draco asks, butting in.

"What other Harry do you know, Draco?" Jimin laughs good-natured. 

"Whatever, I feel bad for you. He'll probably won't even let you get a word in, the self centered wanker," Draco mumbles. 

Jimin only laughs, he's past the stage of trying to defend Potter. He knows by now that it falls on deaf ears.

\--

Christmas is a quiet affair this year. Jimin goes back to Korea, along with the rest of the Korean students. This year, Yoongi's parents are in Singapore. He really hopes they have an awful time. 

Draco stays behind, at least. He doesn't want to face his father yet. Mrs. Malfoy, extremely disappointed, decides to send all kinds of sugary treats to get him through this lonely holiday. 

Presently, they're both in the Slytherin dorms stuffing themselves with said food. Everyone has already left. The dungeons are empty except for them and a surly fifth year none of them know enough to socialize with.

"Do you want to go to the Forest to visit Buckbeak?" 

"I don't think he'll take kindly to me visiting him," says Draco.

"He likes me enough not to attack you," says Yoongi. "He's so kind hearted, Draco. I don't think he would do anything now. He was just nervous when he was in the class, you know, in front of everyone." 

"I think I'll pass," Draco says while reaching beneath his bed and taking out a present. "Here, Merry Christmas, Yoongi." 

Yoongi catches it at the last moment and quickly unwraps it. It's a board with four different pictures depicting Draco and Yoongi in different places and times. The first shows them in Korea, in a restaurant in the middle of a meal. Draco is struggling a bit with his chopsticks and Yoongi is helping him, they both later look up and smile. 

The second picture they're at Hogwarts, it's their first year. They're in the courtyard, and Yoongi remembers Seokjin taking this picture for them, explaining that's it nice to have memories. It looks to be early spring and they are both mildly scowling to later put on the fakest smiles possible. 

The third one is them at Malfoy Manor at the Malfoy Christmas Ball. They are both dressed to the nines, they both look impossibly young around all the old politicians around them. They are making proud dignified faces and later dissolve into laughter. 

And the last picture was taken in Halloween, on their first visit to Hogsmeade. They're right outside Honeydukes, the colors of the shop with snow all around them make for a nice picture, aside from the fact that they are stuffing themselves with chocolate and smiling right after clearly showing their darkened teeth. 

He feels so touched by the present that he thinks about telling Draco about his newfound talent. He looks at him at Draco and he can see affection in his gaze. And Yoongi knows Draco can see the same in his eyes. 

But he hasn't even told Jimin yet. It shouldn't matter, though. Draco has always been his best friend out of everyone else. His true equal. With Jeongguk he had always seen him as a little brother, someone to look after and teach stuff to. But with Draco, Yoongi truly felt like he found someone who understood him. 

"Yoon? What's wrong?" 

"Huh? Oh, nothing, what do you mean?" Yoongi says with a grin, and he blinks back unwanted tears. "Your present- it just took me a little by surprise. I really liked it. Thank you, Draco." 

Draco sits next to him and says, "listen, I know it's been a weird term. I feel we have butted heads in a lot of stuff." At this they both chuckle a bit. "But I know that at the end of the day you're still my closest friend. I just wanted to apologize because I think I have only thought about me this year and what is happening with father. I have been a kinda shit friend, haven't I? You've always been there for me, and I just want you to know that you can always expect the same from me." 

They both hug, the longest hug Yoongi expected from someone like Draco. 

Afterwards, Yoongi gives his present to Draco. He doesn't quite understand what stops him from telling him he's a Seer, though. 

\--

"Wait, let me call him," Yoongi says to Jimin. They're in the Forest, and Yoongi brought him to get over his fear of returning to it. 

"It's just that the last time I was here you nearly died. It's understandable," Jimin had defensively explained the other day at lunch when Yoongi had proposed going to visit Buckbeak. 

"It is. But it won't be good once you start taking Care of Magical Creatures, is it? Hagrid loves taking us in there." 

So Jimin had relented and finally come down to meet up with Buckbeak. 

After Yoongi whistles for the hippogriff they sit down and wait. 

"Are you sure he's gonna come? Maybe he didn't hear you, hyung," Jimin asks after a long stretch of silence. But just then Buckbeak appears in view. They both quickly bow and approach him. 

"I understand now why you always seem to be sneaking off here," Jimin says after a while. He's sitting against a tree, looking more at ease than before. "It's quiet but you still can hear the birds. And Buckbeak can be calming as well. Kinda makes me miss my mom's Chihuahua."

Yoongi let's out a loud laugh. "Yah, a Chihuahua? How are you gonna make that comparison?" 

Jimin laughs and approach them again. "Do you think he'll let me ride him?" Yoongi looks at Buckbeak in the eye. He looks mildly annoyed, but that might be because of the Chihuahua comment. 

Yoongi helps him up and Jimin looks nervous. 

"You won't drop me, right? I'm sorry I compared you to a Chihuahua. You're a majestic hippogriff, no one can compare to you," Jimin says while tightly grabbing onto his neck. 

Buckbeak lets out a shriek as if in agreement and he takes off. 

Yoongi laughs at Jimin's determined expression and he has strong sense of deja vu, until he realizes this is what he predicted to Jimin all those months back. He would fly without a broom. 

Jimin quickly starts enjoying the ride and can be heard whooping excitedly. Once Buckbeak returns him to the ground again, Jimin says, "hyung, next time you come to the Forest tell me! That was so fun!"

"Jimin, I'm a Seer," Yoongi blurts out. 

"What?" Jimin asks with a startled laugh. 

So he tells him about it. About his dreams with Black, and him, and Lupin. How long he has had them, everything. 

Jimin lets out a relieved breath. "Finally we know what those dreams mean. I bet that now they don't bother you as much, right?" 

And he's right, they don't. It's like now that he knows they are visions he accepts them for what they are instead of stressing over them. 

Yoongi feels unexpectedly lighter after telling Jimin about it. Now, why can't he tell Draco, too?

\--

The first thing Yoongi does when he wakes up is control the urge to crawl into Draco's bed. 

The vision he had was something he hopes isn't true, but deep down knows it is. 

It starts like this, Yoongi is in one of the Hogwarts hallways, it's dark outside and not a soul accompanies him. There's anticipation in the air that makes Yoongi pick up his pace and head toward the light coming from a door to his left. 

It's a bathroom, and it is deserted. Or at least, that is Yoongi's first impression. He soon takes notice of the sound of a tap running. Figuring there must be someone there, Yoongi silently approaches the sink area. 

He sees Draco leaning over a sink, grimacing at the state of his brow. It looks red and angry, like someone hit him. Yoongi notices he's taller now. His hair looks disheveled in a careful, purposeful way. Like he was trying to go for the messy hair look. 

Yoongi is a little bit surprised, he's used to seeing his Draco with a helmet of gel. 

Suddenly, someone comes from the other side, and Yoongi quickly goes back further into the darkness to avoid being caught. 

"Here, I got this bruising cream. I've had it since third year," the person chuckles. And Yoongi recognizes that voice, it's his own! "Pomfrey gave it to me when my dumbass saved you from Buckbeak." 

Yoongi quickly tries to get a better look at his older self, but he can only see his own back (does he really look like that from the back?). He's taller, but still miserably short, Yoongi notes. And his hair is grey now. What the hell is wrong with his older self, honestly? 

Draco goes to grab the small bottle and Yoongi almost gasps. There, on his forearm, the Dark Mark. He takes a double take, just to be sure. But there is no question, Draco is a Death Eater in the future, and apparently future Yoongi is okay with that. 

Yoongi steps back suddenly feeling nauseous. He and Draco don't look older than 16, 17 at the most, but Draco is already a Death Eater. He stops suddenly, what if he is one too, then? 

He goes back and just when he decides to take notice of his future self's rolled up sleeves he wakes up.

\--

In his dream Weasley has a bloody leg, Granger is screaming, and Potter is running for his life. There are black cloaks all over them in the sky, just floating, ready to swoop in at any moment. 

At first Yoongi is not even worried because he sees it as Gryffindor antics. 

But then the dream morphs into a tall thin man bowing before a chair saying Master, and Yoongi just knows that it is Lord Voldemort. Yoongi hears whispers of 'when Potter suffers, the loyal servant will return to his forgiving Master'. 

So yes, Yoongi decides to pay attention to Potter for the time being. If the 'servant' returns then that means Voldemort has someone to help him, and in doing so, he might become powerful once again and seek revenge on Draco because he destroyed that diary that belonged to Tom Riddle. 

Yoongi's not taking chances. If there's a way to stop that from happening then he'll try to do everything in his power. 

 

So far, the day has gone normal. Honestly, Yoongi does not understand how could it all turn so life threatening. 

He just left Divination with Blaise. He shares that class with Potter, and he looked just as stupid as always. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Hyung! Just got out of class?" Jimin asked with smile. 

"Hm? Oh, yes. Divination. It was boring like always," Yoongi quickly supplied. Noticing that Potter was not in the Great Hall. Weasley and Granger were, however. 

"You would think you, out of all people, would particular enjoy that class." 

"Trelawney is not a true Seer, she's just a head case," Yoongi answers loftily. " I bet I've Seen more these last few months than she has in her whole life." 

"Cocky, are we?" Jimin teases. Yoongi chuckles, he knows he's right. 

They make some small talk about this and that, to get interrupted by Potter storming in heading for Weasley and Granger with a face that looks like he has seen death. So this is how it starts, Yoongi thinks. 

"Hyung?" 

"Huh?" Yoongi says distractedly. Potter is furiously whispering to Weasley and Granger looking at everyone around him to make sure no one's watching them. 

"Hyung, what's got you so distracted?" 

Yoongi looks around them, figuring he will tell Jimin what he saw. They are separate enough from the rest of the Hufflepuffs.

"Listen, Jimin. I Saw that Black would be reunited with the Dark Lord," Yoongi says in whisper. Jimin widens his eyes.

"Are you completely sure, Hyung? Maybe this is a normal nightmare," Jimin says visibly trying not to freak out. 

"Potter and his friends were somehow involved, of course. They are going to be at risk of dying, Jimin," Yoongi quickly explains.

"How do you know it's today, this might happen much late in the future," Jimin says quickly, noticing that Yoongi is making as if to stand up. "Where are you going?" 

"Potter, Weasley and Granger are involved and they are looking very suspicious right now. I have to follow them," Yoongi says strapping his backpack on. 

Jimin stands up as well and begins following him hurriedly. 

"Why do you have to follow them? What does this have to do with you? You can't stop Black, Hyung. You might die." 

"If I don't do anything Voldemort is gonna be back and you know he's going to make Draco pay for destroying his diary. I can't let that happen, Jimin." They are now outside of the castle and Yoongi can see Potter, Weasley and Granger enter Hagrid's Hut. 

"Hyung, please, let's just go inside. I understand what you want to do, but you're just thirteen, there's no way," Jimin pleads.

"Jimin, go back inside. This is dangerous, you're right, but I gotta do this. I have this ability for a reason, and it's about time I did something about it." And with that Yoongi turns around and makes his way to the hut. 

"I will go with you, Hyung." Yoongi is ready to protest but Jimin beats him to it. "As I won't stop you from trying to stop him, you can't stop me from trying to help you." 

 

Yoongi and Jimin are standing by the edge of the Forbidden Forest right behind Hagrid's Hut. 

"What now?" Jimin asks from his side. He's sitting down, looking at the pumpkins all round them. 

"We wait. We have to follow them. I have a feeling this is the day it all happens," Yoongi says pacing worriedly. 

Just then Potter exits the hut followed by Granger and Weasley who are arguing as always. Granger is saying something about deserving an apology; while Weasley is clearly disagreeing saying his rat is being chased away by her cat all the time. 

Suddenly, Weasley's rat falls from his grasp and runs away. 

"Jimin, stand up," Yoongi says quickly following their figures running after the rodent. 

"Wait, hyung, slow down, they're gonna notice us otherwise," Jimin says. However, they quickly reach the Whomping Willow, which is where everyone is. Weasley is on the ground grasping his rat. 

"Behind you!" Weasley screams to Granger and Potter, and both Yoongi and Jimin gasp from their spot by the trees when they see a humongous black dog leaping towards him. 

"It's the Grim..." Yoongi says remembering Trelawney's prediction all those months ago. 

Weasley's screams get louder when the Grim begins tugging on his leg to take him under the tree. 

"That's what I saw, Jimin! Weasley's bloody leg was caused by the grim," Yoongi says excitedly facing Jimin completely. 

"Hyung..." Jimin says while paling visibly. 

Yoongi follows his gaze and he can see the Whomping Willow violently throwing Potter and Granger around. How are they supposed to get in there? Potter falls inside first and Granger quickly follows him, but the Willow is still swinging around and Yoongi desperately thinks about spells in his head. 

"Immobulus!" Yoongi casts, putting extra strength behind it. "Quick! Let's go, it won't hold for long!" 

"How did you know how to freeze it?" Jimin asks once inside the tree. 

"It's a second year spell, Jimin. You should know it as well." 

"We can't all be know-it-all's, hyung." 

"Yah, you should be thanking me, you brat." 

Conversation soon dwindles after that. The path they are walking is steep, full of twisting stairs, and Yoongi can't help but be apprehensive about what's waiting at the end of them. 

Soon enough, the stairs go from stone to very old wood, it appears they are in a very run down house. Each one of their steps creak and a gust of strong wind seems to shake the house. Jimin grabs his hand from behind him tightly. Yoongi quickly figures out they're in the Shrieking Shack.

A door is before him, and Yoongi knows Potter and everyone else is going to be in the room. The door isn't closed and he can hear faint conversation. Yoongi tightens his hold of on Jimin's hand and then quickly lets go to enter the room. 

"Min? What are you doing here? You're in league with him too! I should have known from a Slytherin," Weasley says from a seat in the corner of the room. It looks very old, and the curtains are all ripped. The bed is broken, as well as the dresser next to it. 

"What?" Potter asks. 

"It's a trap! It wasn't a dog, it was an Animagus!" And with that Weasley points behind them. Yoongi and Jimin and quickly turn around to see who it is. Only Yoongi is not able to turn around because someone has him in chokehold and a wand to his throat.

"Expelliarmus," the man says lazily taking Potter, Granger and Jimin's wands.

"I knew you would go after your friends, Harry. Your father would have done the same," the man says, and Yoongi figures it is Sirius Black. 

"Please, let me go," Yoongi struggles against the tight hold. 

"Please, let him go! He has done nothing wrong. We stumbled here by accident, we have nothing to do with this, please let him go!" Jimin pleads from the bed. Yoongi looks at him, he's near tears, and he can't help but feel stupid in agreeing to let him come. "You'll have to kill me too," and with that Jimin lunges to get to Black but Granger holds him back. 

"There will only be one murder tonight," Black says with a grin.

"What's stopping you, huh? Feel bad after killing all those Muggles and Pettigrew last time?" Potter snarls. 

"Harry, shut up! You're gonna get Yoongi killed!" Jimin shouts. 

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" 

"Please, I-I'll do anything. You don't have to kill him, he-" and Jimin looks at Yoongi with a sorry expression and takes a deep breath. "He Saw you come. He is valuable, he can help you; it’d be stupid to kill him."

"He's a Seer?" And just then Potter doesn't hold back any longer and lunges to Black, freeing Yoongi in the process and crashing into the wall. 

"Yoongi, are you okay?" Jimin quickly takes him by the arm and takes him over by Granger and Weasley. He quickly nods and sees Potter being chocked by Black by the piano. 

Granger is screaming, Weasley is yelling, trying to stand up and help. But Jimin is crying, "I'm sorry, hyung.im so sorry, I thought he'd kill you. I had to try," Jimin says. 

"Jimin, I understand. But you need to calm down and keep alert, we're still not safe," Yoongi says while lightly touching his aching throat. It's sure to bruise. 

Just then Lupin enter the room and hugs Black. 

"I trusted you! I've been covering up for you!" Granger screams quickly standing up from the four-poster bed. "And all this time you have been his friend!" 

"He's a werewolf, Potter! Get away from him, he's not who we thought he was!" Yoongi said desperately. They really were going to die here, weren't they? It wasn't enough that Black was going to kill them, now Lupin was going to maul them as well. He should've said something about him being a werewolf since he had that dream. All those dreams, with the howl of a wolf, and being chased by it. Yoongi knows he is going to die, and Jimin will die too. 

Granger looks at him mildly surprised. Apparently she knows Lupin is a werewolf as well. 

"Yes, Harry, get away, he's been here trying to get Black into the castle all this time!" 

"You're wrong, let me explain," Lupin tries. "But I won't deny I am a werewolf. How long have you know?" 

"Since Professor Snape sent the werewolf assignment," Granger says shortly. Yoongi quickly agrees, refusing to let in another person on his secret. 

"Let me explain..." 

\--

Yoongi is in the Hospital Wing, applying bruising cream to his throat, a mess of purple and green. 

Jimin is next to him, and he's sniffling. Yoongi grabs his hand and squeezes it lightly. "We're safe now, Chim. There's no need to worry." 

"Pettigrew escaped, hyung, Hermione just told me Sirius is gonna be Kissed. Professor Lupin is out there injured. Pettigrew is out there looking for Voldemort, and he's probably gonna tell him you're a Seer, and it's my entire fault! I should have listened to you and stayed behind. Sirius was never going to kill you." Yoongi puts an arm over Jimin's shoulder and shushes him. 

He doesn't say anything. Jimin is right. Voldemort is going to know that about him, and he's probably going to target him to become a follower. Everyone wants a Seer on their side. It worries Yoongi so much that he can't even reassure Jimin properly. 

Professor Dumbledore comes in and he looks at Jimin and Yoongi a little bit surprised. 

"Professor, Black's telling the truth -- we saw Pettigrew 

"-- he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf --" 

"-- he's a rat --"

"-- Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off --"

"-- Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius --"

But Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the flood of explanations. 

"I take it Mr. Min and Mr. Park were part of the happenings in the Shrieking Shack?" 

"Yes, Professor," Granger quickly said. "Min claims to have Seen this happening." At this she looks at Yoongi suspiciously. He can't help but scowl, he knows she's a skeptic, but Yoongi's the real deal.

"Mr. Min, is that true?" Dumbledore asks with an indecipherable look in his blue eyes. 

Yoongi quickly stands up and approaches Potter, Granger and Professor Dumbledore. 

"Sir, Pettigrew heard I am a Seer. He is going to meet with Voldemort today. He is going to serve him once again," Yoongi says all in one breath. "He'll tell Voldemort about me, I-" 

"How do you know that? Professor, today, Professor Trelawney made the same prediction, but she only said it to me, and she didn't remember about it later," Potter chimes in. 

"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," Professor Dumbledore says quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word -- and the word of three thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper. It's too late understand?" Professor Dumbledore pauses and he looks at Yoongi as if making a decision. "They're keeping Black in the Astronomy Tower. Three turns, Ms. Granger."

"Huh?" Potter says while Granger quickly takes out a big necklace and wraps it around her and Potter. A time turner. 

"Wait! I'm going with you!" Yoongi says and quickly gets inside the chain of the necklace. 

"Min, you can't-" 

"Dumbledore wouldn't have told you to go back in time-

"Back in time?" Jimin, Potter and Weasley say at once. 

"-in front of me if he didn't want me to go as well. Please, I need to catch Pettigrew, otherwise-" 

"Okay," says Granger, and with that its daytime once again. 

 

After following their past selves from Hagrid's Hut to the Whomping Willow and seeing them go into the Shrieking Shack, they all sit down and wait it out. 

"Now what?" Potter asks. 

"We wait until everything happens and find a way to help Sirius escape from the tower," Granger says. 

"Wait, what? Then how are we gonna stop Pettigrew. We have to go by the Willow and catch him before he runs!"

"We can't, Min. If you saw yourself you could go mad. Nothing good ever comes from meddling with time." 

"Oh trust me, I've seen myself enough times in the future not to go crazy, Granger," Yoongi says bitterly. 

"What?" 

"That's how my visions work. I see the future, and if it involves me, then I see myself in the future as well."

"But that's different, you could even kill yourself," Granger tries again.

"I think that's rather drastic, Granger. I wouldn't kill anyone." 

"You just can't go, Min. You might be okay with it, but I assure you, you are going to confuse us and that might just leads us to our deaths. Stay put," Granger says. Yoongi scowls but figures he'll comply for the time being. 

What feels like five hours later, everyone comes out. Lupin pointing his wand at Pettigrew, Black and Potter helping Weasley walk, Hermione, Yoongi and Jimin behind, and Snape at the end being Levicorpus’ed. 

"Quick, lets go to Hagrid's Hut and keep safe," Granger says. But Potter appears to be of a mind with Yoongi and keeps arguing to try to catch Pettigrew. 

"We can't do anything, Harry! We went back in time to save Sirius, not to catch Pettigrew!" 

But Yoongi decides he has had enough and begins running through the trees where he thinks Pettigrew should be. He has never done such a stupid thing in his life but he just keeps running. He runs and runs but he can't see anything because it's so dark even if the full moon is over him lighting the grounds a bit. 

He stops, exhausted. It's so quiet around him, that it feels unnerving. This type of quiet does not belong in a Forest where there are so many animals. That can only mean one thing, they are scared. 

Yoongi turns around and sees Professor Lupin as a werewolf in the distance looking at him. Yoongi doesn't think twice and starts running for his life. He looks back and the werewolf is too close for comfort. 

He's going to die. He knows it. This wolf will maul him to death. And he didn’t even find Pettigrew.

But then a howl is heard and the werewolf follows the sound. Yoongi, however, keeps running until he reaches a lake within the Forest he had never seen before. 

Potter is there with Black. Dementors are floating around them and Potter is clearly trying to cast a Patronus. But there's just too many. 

He tries to help but he can only go off on what Jimin told him offhandedly. Think happy memories, Expecto Patronum, that's it. 

But he can't, and Black looks dead, Potter looks close to passing out, and Yoongi can feel the terrible feeling Dementors bring. 

Thankfully, Present Potter comes out from behind the trees and casts a full-fledged Patronus. The Dementors all go away and Yoongi can't help but feel a bit of respect for Potter. Not anyone could do that, Yoongi is sure. 

"We have to get to Black, Potter," Yoongi says quickly approaching. 

Potter and Granger both look mildly startled. 

"Did you catch him?" 

Yoongi answers by keeping silent. 

"I know how to free Black," Yoongi says instead, and then he whistles and waits for the familiar flapping of wings. 

 

After they get to the Astronomy Tower, get Black out of the cell he was put in, and Potter says goodbye to his newfound godfather, Black stops right before climbing up Buckbeak. 

"Yoongi, right?" Black asks, and Yoongi nods. "Thank you. For saving me, and for trying to catch Pettigrew." 

"I didn't do it for you, but. Yeah," Yoongi eloquently says. 

Black gives a small smile and says, "be careful who you tell about that gift you have. Soon, it will become a very dangerous thing." 

Buckbeak lightly touches his beak to his shoulder, nudging him. Yoongi caresses his neck and hugs him one last time. 

"Be good, don't make too much trouble." And then he looks at Black and says, "please take good care of him." 

Black nods and then he's off into the night. Not quite free, but free in the way that matters. 

\--

"I'm dead, Draco." 

"What do you mean? Yoongi, what are you talking about?" Draco asks looking at Yoongi worriedly from his own bed. Yoongi had just told him about all that had happened that night. 

"Pettigrew escaped and now he's gonna tell Voldemort I am a Seer and I'm dead. I'm fucking dead now, aren't I?" Yoongi chuckles slightly, humorlessly. He couldn't catch the rat and he put himself in the way and now Voldemort was going to be after him. 

"What? A Seer, what are you on about?" Draco asks, and Yoongi can only grab his head regretting not telling him sooner. 

"I saw what happened last night in a dream, Draco. I saw that Lupin was a werewolf," Yoongi answers

"How- When- why is this the first time I'm hearing about this? How could you not tell me, Yoongi," Draco says with the most hurt expression Yoongi has ever seen in his face. He notices the use of full name, but it doesn't sound as an endearment, but rather an accusation. 

"I'm sorry, I-I. At first, I wasn't sure about it. I thought it was just a coincidence, but then I started having more dreams and they came true. I couldn't tell you, I-"

"Couldn't tell me?" Draco interrupts angrily.

"I didn't find a right time, I didn't know how to tell you-," Yoongi quickly lies. But Draco knows him to tell to believe such a terrible excuse.

"The dreams started last summer and you haven't found a right time to tell me?" Yoongi winces. "What did you see?"

"Draco, please-," Yoongi pleads. 

"What did you see!" Draco stands up in exasperation, and Yoongi can already feel a tear slip. 

"You can't make me tell you, I won't tell," Yoongi scowls. 

Draco then sits beside him and grasps him by the shoulders. "What did you see that made you act like a Gryffindor and go after Black, not once but twice?" Yoongi refuses to look up at him and tries to shrug him off. "I'm not stupid, Yoon. I know it has to be something with the Dark Lord, isn't it?" At Yoongi’s silence Draco shakes him. "Isn't it?!" 

Yoongi shrugs him off and stands up with his back to Draco. 

"I'm your best friend, Yoon. Why? Why haven't you told me about anything this year? Why have you kept quiet about such an important thing? Is this because of Jimin? I see you with him now all the time. Do you no longer consider me your best friend, is that it? Did Jimin take my place?" Draco spits outs venomously. Yoongi hates seeing this side of him. 

"Stop. Are you even listening to yourself? 'Did Jimin take my place?' What place, Draco? Stop this nonsense." 

"Yoongi, tell me. Just tell me, what are you hiding from me? If you saw the Dark Lord come back and that is what you're not saying, then I already know. You kinda gave it away after saying Pettigrew's gonna tell him about you being a Seer." 

"It wasn't that, Draco." 

"Then, what, Yoon, what?" 

"I saw you with the Dark Mark on your forearm," Yoongi confesses while looking at Draco in the eyes.

Draco heads for the door in record time, but just before heading out the room he stops. "Did you not tell me because you don't trust me to keep your secret?" 

"You know that's not why, Draco." 

Draco slams the door on his way out.

\--

By the following morning, Professor Lupin is no longer teaching Defense. Yoongi is sad to see such a good teacher go but figures he expected this to happen since he found out he was a werewolf.

Draco is not speaking to him, and it’s a little bit awkward. Yoongi doesn’t believe it’s because he is angry with him, but rather he is afraid of what he was told yesterday. 

Truth is, part of the reason he didn’t tell Draco was not because he doesn’t trust him but because he might let slip Yoongi is a Seer. Draco is by no means a blabbermouth, but he is thirteen and Yoongi knows he is not an Occlumens. 

He sits with Jeongguk and Blaise, while Draco is sitting with Parkinson at the end of the table. She is stuck to him, as always, and he looks mildly annoyed, as always. 

Yoongi sighs. This was truly a shit year. At least they won the Quidditch Cup, even though Potter getting a Firebolt nearly took their first place. 

\--

The train ride goes by quickly. Jimin hangs out at the Slytherin compartment for a while, much more peaceful now that Parkinson is not there making snide comments left and right. Blaise and Jeongguk still make some snobby comments, but Jimin takes it in stride, very much used to them. 

Yoongi is going to miss him. Just thinking about another summer in Korea, alone, barely seeing his friends, and only his awful parents for company makes him want tear out his hair in frustration. 

Jimin leaves halfway through the train ride, saying he would hang out with the rest of the Hexproof Wizardscouts. So, Yoongi leaves the compartment as well to have a little walk. His legs feel stiff, and he feels a little choked up after thinking what’s waiting for him back in Korea.

He sees Draco some compartments down from him, and decides to approach him. When Draco notices him, he takes a deep sigh, and they both enter the empty compartment. 

“Yoon, I’m sorry.” “Draco, I’m sorry.” They both say at the same time. 

“I’m sorry for not telling you about it sooner, I should have. And I honestly don’t know what kept on stopping me every time I plucked up the courage to say it. I think it’s just because we have been kinda distant this year. But, please, Draco, don’t believe for a second that I don’t trust you. I do, I trust you completely. You’re my best friend, and I just want things to go back to the way they used to be before all this mess happened with the dreams, and the diary, and the secrets.”

“Yoon, I’m sorry for going off on you that way. It wasn’t my place, at all. It just hurt me that you have known about this since last term and you told Jimin about it first. You even told Potter first, Yoon-”

“I didn’t tell-”

“I know you didn’t, but he found out! Before me. We tell each other everything.”

“Now, wait a minute. I’m not the only one who has been keeping stuff. You didn’t even tell me about Parkinson until like a week later, you never even told me anything else later on. We barely spoke as it without fighting, Draco. And here we are, fighting again!”

“What do you want me to say? I didn’t tell you because she is not that important, Yoon-”

“That’s not my point and you know it. You never even asked me about my dreams anymore after, like, I don’t know, September. Anyone could tell I wasn’t sleeping well, but you never even brought it up. It was like you didn’t care at all, Draco. How do you think that would make me feel?”

“I am sorry, Yoon. I truly am, there is no excuse. But can’t we just say we both messed up?” Draco says defeated.

“You know what? Yeah, okay, we’re good. But I just want you to remember that we’re in this place because you pushed me away. You were a little shit since first term, while I was there enduring your bullshit, getting scratched by a hippogriff because you just couldn’t be a fucking decent person like the rest of us. We put this behind us, but next time you push me away like this it’s not gonna be me just keeping stuff from you.”

“Yoon-”

But Yoongi is already out of the compartment.

\--

“Are we ever going to have a quiet year, hyung?” Asks Jimin, looking out the window, seeing the platform in the distance. 

“I just hope they’re not as bad as this one.”

“This one was worse than last, I feel. I wasn’t chased by a werewolf last year.”

“At least Black gave us a fighting chance.”

“I wonder where he is,” says Jimin thoughtfully. 

“I wonder what my Buckbeak is doing,” says Yoongi, already missing his companion sorely. 

“You’ll see him again, just wait. I see no reason why he wouldn’t come back to you.”

“You think so?” Jimin nods. 

“I really do.” He looks out the window again; they are practically in the station now. “Hyung, say you will visit me this summer?” 

“I promise,” says Yoongi, even though he’s sure he will probably have to lie to his parents about it. 

The train stops and they look at each other sadly. “Cheer up, Jiminie, we’re going home.” 

“Yes,” says Jimin in the most uncheerful tone. “I just wish it meant I could still see you everyday.”

They hug each other and Yoongi waves at Jimin until the younger boy Portkeys back to Korea. When he kneels down to take his luggage he cant help but notice Draco having watched the whole interaction gazing at him with an indescribable look in his face. 

Yoongi wants to say something, but he is too far away and Draco steps off the train. 

He Portkeys back to Seoul to an empty Manor. 

It seems people come and go, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you guys think?  
> I just want to say a huge thank you to all who the people who commented, bookmarked and gave kudos. Your comments were the main reason I got motivation to keep writing, so thank you!!!


	4. Year 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 4:)

"I thought you wouldn't come this year either," says Jimin as he hugs him fiercely. Yoongi thought the same. The fact that he lied to his parents about visiting Draco in Wiltshire, while actually going to Busan has him a little nervous.

"I Saw myself here," confesses Yoongi. That had been his happiest vision to date. Him and Jimin laughing while sitting on the sand. Jimin's satoori much more noticeable, their tanned skin, and the strong warm sun shining proudly in the sky.

"How about I show you around? Or did you See my house already?" Jimin teases him while grabbing his hand to lead him away from the fireplace.

It's a nice house, big, but not quite a mansion. It looks warm and homey, just what Yoongi would expect someone like Jimin to have grown up in.

"Are you sure your parents won't be angry?" Jimin asks once they go back to his room so Yoongi can leave his backpack before they head down to the beach.

Jimin had introduced Yoongi to his parents. It made him jealous. He could see Jimin's chubby cheeks in his mother, his honest smile in his father. He could see the unconditional love in their eyes, a feeling he had never perceived from his own parents.

"Mother thinks I'm with Draco," says Yoongi as he rubs at his shoulders, slightly aching from carrying his heavy backpack. "She doesn't even know we are not really talking."

"Are you still fighting?" Jimin asks taking off his shirt into something more airy. Yoongi should probably do the same; it's hot.

"No," and Jimin gives him a look. "How can we fight if we're not even talking?"

"Hyung," Jimin starts, and Yoongi turns to look for a shirt. He doesn't want to do this right now. He'd rather not even think about Draco. "Have you written to him?"

"No."

"Has he sent you a letter?"

Silence. Draco had written to him. He had received the letter just the day before. Yoongi brought it with him on a whim, feeling slightly wrong just letting it lying around back in the Manor.

"You have to answer him, hyung," Jimin tries.

"Have you forgotten how he behaved the whole year?" Yoongi tries to make an excuse.

"If it's truly because of that, then why did you only fight at the end? Why not just after the Buckbeak incident, or anytime after that? Merlin knows you complained about him nearly every day."

Yoongi glares at Jimin. But the younger boy doesn't even bat an eye.

"What happened, hyung? Did you tell him about the visions? He didn't take it well," Jimin says while finally approaching him where he's tightly clutching a pair of swim trunks.

"No," quickly assures Yoongi. "He- that's not the problem. It's a vision I had of him," he confesses. He's not sure if he should tell Jimin about Draco becoming a Death Eater in the future. That's private. But, he tells Jimin everything, why should he stop now?

"I Saw him become a Death Eater. He thinks I didn't tell him about the visions because I don't trust him with my secret," Jimin is looking at him with wide eyes. "Truth is, I kept thinking to myself, 'tell Draco, just tell him.' But I could never find a right time. And I know that's a dumb excuse," Yoongi says when he sees Jimin slightly frown. "I just didn't want to admit that one of my best friends could follow that monster."

"But you told him, didn't you? You trust him," Jimin says after a moment.

"I only told him because Pettigrew got away. Voldemort will find out one way or another."

"Then what is the problem, hyung? Draco wrote to you. What's stopping you? It's clear he wants to patch things up," Jimin asks with a confused tone.

"If he's my best friend why would he become a Death Eater?" Yoongi finally blurts out and his eyes already sting a bit with unwanted tears. "He knows how I feel about Voldemort, what he stands for, the kind of psychopath he is."

"Maybe you can change that-"

"You and I both know the future can't be changed once I See it," interrupts Yoongi. "And, sometimes Draco can be needlessly cruel. He can be a bully, and it makes me take a look at myself, because how can I be friends with someone like that? It makes me a hypocrite."

"But you're always there to teach him not to act that way."

"And he brings the worst side of Jeongguk out. I hate how he changes when he's around Draco. What if he drags Jeongguk into this whole mess?"

"Hyung, Draco is your friend. You, above all, know he's much more than that." But Yoongi keeps quiet. "It's up to you, but, personally, I wouldn't throw this friendship away. Especially not now. Hard times are ahead, and I am sure Draco is gonna be forced into it."

The mood takes a dive. But soon enough they're making their way to beach, and Yoongi can't help but mull over Jimin's words. Maybe he should read Draco's letter at least.

A couple days after, Seokjin floos in the Park's fireplace. He brings treats from home, 'because Tae and Namjoonie couldn't come, I figured this would make you happy.' And although Jimin slightly frowns at their absence, they both greedily dig into the care basket.

"Why couldn't they come?" Jimin asks, cheeks full of sweets.

"Tae is visiting Jeongguk. Sorry, Chim, he invited him first," says Seokjin with a small smile. "Namjoonie is a little bit under the weather, so he decided to stay home."

"I hope he gets better. But seriously, the one day I invite him over, he just so happens to be at Jeongguk's?" Jimin grumbles.

"They've gotten really close," comments Yoongi from his the armchair he's sitting on. This is the comfiest one in the living room, and naturally his favorite.

"They have," agrees Seokjin. "I remember when Jeongguk wouldn't let him talk without insulting him in some way."

"That brat. I'm glad he's changed."

"Ha!" Jimin laughs. "He's hasn't stopped insulting him. Granted, he does it from a good place now, but still."

They keep making small chitchat so Yoongi stands up to go to the bathroom and clean his hands of the sugar. He excuses himself and quickly heads down the hall.

He returns quietly, without thinking about it. Apparently the others don't take notice of him and keep talking.

"-are you going to tell him?" Asks Seokjin to a blushing Jimin.

"I haven't found a right time," Jimin offers as an excuse. Yoongi furrows his brow. What are they talking about?

"This is your chance, Chim." But Jimin doesn't say anything. "You've been talking about him ever since you came to Hogwarts. I think it's time-"

"Time for what?" Asks Yoongi, deciding to step into the conversation.

"Uh-" says Jimin who's looking at him with a scared look in his face.

"Time for a boyfriend, don't you think, Yoongi?" Seokjin says while slightly pinching Jimin's side.

"A boyfriend?" Asks Yoongi, noting their interaction and feeling even more confused. "He's thirteen. This is not the time for a boyfriend. Plus, he looks ten."

"Hyung!" Jimin protests, throwing him a green sofa pillow.

Seokjin and Yoongi both laugh.

 

Sadly, like all good things, his little secret getaway to Busan ends too quickly.

Yoongi is in an awful mood as he hugs Jimin goodbye. And the younger boy can't help but offer him a sad smile.

"The summer will pass quickly. And at least we got to see each other this time, right?"

"I'll try to come again before we go to Hogwarts," and they both know Yoongi is lying.

"You better write first! I always write first," says Jimin when they let go of each other. Yoongi grabs a fistful of floo powder and slightly chuckles.

"We'll see," he says at last, and when he yells out 'Min Manor', Jimin waves at him one last time.

His week in Busan was perfect.

But Yoongi goes back home to his mother looking at him in reproach due to his tanned skin, and he can't help wishing he had never been born in the Min family.

\--

The first thing that Yoongi does when he gets back home is to read Draco’s letter already all wrinkled up from being his backpack. Yoongi rips it open, ready to get it done with.

Dear Yoongi,  
  
I’m not going to deny things are a bit weird between us. But, let’s just go back to how we were before. I know this is probably pissing you off as you read the letter, but I don’t know what else to say. At least, I wrote first.  
I need to meet up with you. I can come over, or you could; however you prefer.

Yours,  
Draco

Well, Yoongi thinks, he’s not wrong about him getting angry. He quickly writes in the back of the letter for Draco to come whenever he pleases, only to give him a heads up.

This is what he was stressing about all along? A short letter saying nothing at all? Yoongi doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that.

 

Draco arrives a week later. He looks tired, Yoongi notes.

When he steps out of floo and looks at Yoongi waiting for him, he visibly tenses.

“Yoon,” says Draco.

“Draco,” Yoongi answers while standing up and approaching his friend.

“You, uh, you look tan?” Draco observes.

“I visited Jimin down in Busan,” Yoongi explains and motions for Draco to follow him up to his room. Only his mother is home, but he doesn’t want to risk her eavesdropping on whatever they are going to talk about.

Once they make it to Yoongi’s room, and have endured the task of making small talk, Yoongi doesn’t hold it in any longer and blurts out, “what did you need to tell me?”

“Before that-,” and Draco takes a deep breath, “are we okay?”

“I already told you in the train that we were-”

“Yoon,” Draco starts complaining.

“Draco, just. We’re fine. Tell me what you were going to say,” says Yoongi all of a sudden tired of everything already.

“Father’s Mark has started tingling.”

“Tingling? What do you mean?”

“It moves in his forearm. It used to do that before the Dark Lord fell. And now that Pettigrew escaped-”

“Shit,” Yoongi falls on his bed. He Saw this coming, but it is still a shock that it would happen so soon. “Has your father told you anything about him?”

“No, I only know this because I eavesdropped on a conversation he was having with Mother. They haven’t told me anything. I don’t think they will,” Draco answers.

“But I thought- he doesn’t look strong at all,” says Yoongi in a small voice. He’s scared. Voldemort was supposed to wait a bit more.

“What?”

“The other day, I was trying to See into the future-”

“Wait. You can do it at will? I thought you could only dream your visions.” Draco sits next to him on the bed, finally feeling a bit more comfortable.

“I’ve been trying to control it. And when I do it at will, my visions are not as reliable. When I have the dreams, I can’t change that future. But when I will myself to See, I only catch possible futures,” Yoongi explains. He hasn’t actively tried to change the future yet, but he did notice that because he had seen himself dropping a pitcher of water, he had been careful for the rest of the day and hadn’t dropped it.

“Yoon, that’s amazing,” and Draco has a look of wonder in his eyes, Yoongi can only grimace.

“Voldemort,” Draco cringes, “doesn’t look powerful at all. He’s doesn’t even look human. He has the height of three year old at most. He can’t even walk, Draco. Pettigrew is looking after him. Him and another man, but I can’t recognize him.”

“Then how?”

“I know. How is he supposed to come back into power if he’s so weak? I’ve been trying to look in the Future, and all I see is a graveyard, Death Eaters, and flashing lights. Probably from hexes, I think.”

Both keep silent, mulling over what Yoongi just said. After a moment, Yoongi rests his head on Draco’s shoulder and sighs.

“We can’t keep fighting. Not anymore, Draco. If he’s really coming back, and we both know he will, he will use you against me, and I will be used against you. He’ll be after my Gift, and he will jump at any opportunity to get ahold of it.”

“I won’t become a Death Eater, Yoon. I promise, I won’t-”

“But you will,” and Yoongi can’t help but look at him sadly, “you’re my best friend, and I will not leave you. But these fights have to stop. From now on, no secrets.”

“No secrets,” Draco promises.

A few minutes pass by and Draco asks, “what’s the furthest in our future you have seen?”

“We are never older than eighteen,” Yoongi confesses.

Draco squeezes his hard so hard, but Yoongi doesn’t even wince in pain, he’s too numb from the sudden realization.

\--

With their fight out of the way, Draco invites Yoongi to the World Cup.

"Minister's box, Yoongi," boasts Draco. "I bet you have never sat at such a prestigious section, have you?"

"If I haven't its because I haven't wanted to," says Yoongi snidely. When will Draco understand he cannot boast about such things to an equally rich friend?

Nonetheless, Yoongi is excited. Excited he's finally out of that hellhole where he might as well be a fly on the wall, with all the attention he is given. He has never been to the World Cup, always too far away, his parents always too busy, or him being too young. And even though he is not a fan of Quidditch, he knows this is the type of event he should attend at least once in his life.

Once in the packed venue, deafening cheers surrounding him, Yoongi can't help but wonder at the sheer size of it all; at the crowds, the excitement palpable in the air. It makes him want to get more into Quidditch for a second.

"Yoongi!" Mr. Malfoy beckons him over from the stairs. It seems as if in his excitement, he had lagged behind. Draco is already climbing another flight of stairs, seemingly just as enchanted as Yoongi is.

Yoongi smiles in an embarrassed way and quickly makes his way where Mr. Malfoy is waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"Sorry, Mr. Malfoy," Yoongi quickly apologizes.

"Not at all. I remember my first World Cup, as well. England against Italy," he says with a wistful look in his eyes.

"Did you win?" Yoongi asks as they make their way upstairs.

"Win? We got beat to death. Italy was really good back then, not so much now," Mr. Malfoy loudly remarks as he passes the Italian ambassador who is quick to glare at him.

"Do you think we have a chance for the next one?" And Yoongi startles himself at that. Since when has England been a 'we'?

It seems Mr. Malfoy notices as well, and is quick to smirk at him, "maybe."

Just then they see Draco looking out from the balcony. "I'm gonna go to," Yoongi gestures to Draco. "Yeah, um."

And as if sensing his awkwardness, Mr. Malfoy makes it even worse by lightly adjusting his Bulgarian red scarf around his neck in a very uncharacteristic show of affection. "Run along," he says before taking a seat next to the Italian Ambassador to keep riling him up.

Once Yoongi reaches Draco he is prompt in asking, "hey, does your dad ever talk about me to you?"

"Huh?" Asks Draco distractedly, too busy looking at the Irish mascot throw fake gold to the crowd.

"You know... Does he like me?" Yoongi asks. Draco guffaws at his side.

"What the bloody hell are you on about? Of course he likes you, you're my best mate, you git. Just the other day he was going on and on about 'well done, Draco, making such good friends from all over the world.' And, 'such a well-mannered young man, too'. He probably wants you to be his son, too, knowing him."

"Really?" Draco looks at him smirking playfully.

"Do you see Blaise here, or Gukkie? I love them to bits, but father has never really met them. And he knows you for a long time now. Don't be surprised if he begins to act more casual from now on. He probably thinks he has you all figured out now, and knows you're loyal." And with that Draco gives him a meaningful look.

"Draco... Once Voldemort comes back-"

"Not so loud," hisses Draco, looking around. But Yoongi doesn't pay him any mind, it's the Quidditch final, Veelas are dancing in front of them. He hardly thinks someone is able to listen on in their conversation.

"-once he returns," Yoongi continues. "He'll tell your dad about me, and then he will use our friendship-" but he's cut off again.

"Listen, this is not the time or place. But just- we'll figure out something, okay? Let's enjoy tonight, we can worry about everything starting tomorrow."

Yoongi nods, silently deciding to do just that. He can feel Draco's worried gaze over him, and is slightly comforted when he quickly pats him on the shoulder.

\--

Ireland wins, and although Yoongi is kind of annoyed his 'team' lost, he is still content he was able to attend the match.

Draco, on the other hand, cannot seem to shut up about the injustice of it all.

"Krum caught the snitch. It's not his fault the rest of the team is absolute shit." And while Yoongi agrees, he can't help but laugh loudly at his anger.

They're in their tent eating some snacks while they wait for Mr. Malfoy to arrive and have a proper meal. Yoongi can hear all the excitement outside, and feels like going outside and peek at the festivities.

He stands up, and makes for the opening of the tent to do just that. Just then Mr. Malfoy strides in with slightly flushed cheeks and a strange look in his eyes.

"Boys, I need you to portkey straight home," he says while retrieving an old hair clip out of his left pocket. "It activates in five minutes."

"But, father, our luggage. We already unpacked."

"I will send it along later on. Now," he motions the hair clip over to Draco to grab onto it.

"I thought we were going to spend the night-"

"You have five minutes," Mr. Malfoy repeats and promptly leaves.

Draco turns to look at Yoongi who is also sporting a confused look on his face.

"We might as well go outside for the time being," says Yoongi.

"Okay, let's just keep close then."

Everything looks normal. Granted there are a lot of drunks walking around, and the odd fight here and there. But it is to be expected after the match.

"But everything looks okay, I don't understand why father wants us home?" They are far from their tent now, lost in the sea of people celebrating, laughing raucously around them.

As they hear a piercing scream, the portkey activates.

 

Come morning, Malfoy Manor is eerily quiet.

After Yoongi and Draco had left, they had found Mrs. Malfoy in quite a state. Meaning, she looked the same. However, the constant tapping of her nails on the coffee table, and delicate frown between her eyebrows gave her away.

"Mother?" Draco asked. "Why were we sent here so suddenly?"

Mrs. Malfoy had pursed her lips and given a not quite nervous glance to Yoongi, but rather a bit more guarded than usual.

"I am sure you will find out about it tomorrow in the Daily Prophet, dear. Now, both of you to bed."

"The Daily Prophet? What on earth- mother!" But Mrs. Malfoy had already turned around leaving them even more curious about what had happened.

"Come on, let's go to your room, Draco," Yoongi said while steering him in the right direction.

"Do you think it has something to do with the Dark Lord?" Asked Draco, already worrying his bottom lip and passing a hand through his white blond hair.

"The fact that we know Pettigrew is with Voldemort," cue flinch from Draco, "and you telling me that your father's mark has been tingling all summer long... Well," said Yoongi sitting down on the king sized bed with a deep sigh. Although he hadn't walked a lot, he had been standing around for a long time, and now his feet were very sore.

"When do I become a Death Eater, then?" Asked Draco in a very small, frightened voice.

Yoongi placed his right hand over Draco's left and squeezed it. "You know that's not how it works, Draco. If I knew- Trust me, if I knew the exact date and time I would be planning ways to leave the country and take you to Korea with me."

"And you know it doesn't work like that either. You can't change what you have already Seen," said Draco with a bitter smile. "I just hope father knows what he is doing. I haven't had the chance to tell you but there's going to be Triwizard Cup this year."

"A Cup? What does that have to do with Voldemort?"

"Yeah, three school compete to get a prize. And I think it matters because a competition means adventure, adventure means trouble, trouble means Potter, and Potter means the Dark Lord has something to do with it."

"That's a leap, don't you think?"

"Maybe. I just meant to say that this is not gonna be a quiet year," Draco complains.

"Have we ever had one?"

Once they wake up to have breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's absence is very much felt.

The morning paper only confirms their worries- Muggles terrorized by Death Eaters at the World Cup, and the Death Mark proud in the sky.

Draco gives Yoongi a look, and he can only respond with a deep sigh.

"Where do you think they are right now?" Yoongi asks.

"I wouldn't know. Father's Death Eater days ended when I was a toddler. But my guess is they are probably holed up in France. Mother wouldn't leave me behind if we were in any real danger, but."

But, Yoongi thinks, they still left you when the Aurors could have gone after your father and found us both here alone and completely ignorant of what happened.

"Let's make the best of it, then," says Yoongi as he bites into his jam-spread toast. Draco raises and eyebrow in question. "Don't you think the mood is terrible right now? Let's invite Blaise and Guk."

"I don't think they'll allow Blaise to come here. His family has always stayed neutral, and now with what happened. I hardly expect Mrs. Zabini to floo her son to a Death Eater's home."

"If not Blaise, then Guk. I'm sure his dad doesn't know what happened. At least not yet. He's very 'open-minded', if you will."

 

With the letter sent, and the floo opened internationally, Yoongi sticks his head into the fireplace and calls for Jeongguk to step through.

"You're lucky my dad is currently painting or he wouldn't have let me come all the way to England just because you were bored," says Jeongguk as he dusts off a bit of soot from his shoulders.

"What, sad you came to the wrong English home?" Teases Draco.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Surely you would rather be at the Greengrass’, don't you?" Asks Yoongi, too happy to rile him up.

"No, I wouldn't. I broke up with Astoria two days ago."

The first thing Yoongi and Draco do is laugh. And Jeongguk is nothing but extremely offended.

"Why are you laughing so much? You know what, I'll just leave. I don't need this. I came here out of the goodness of my heart-" says Jeongguk as he stands angrily and makes for the fireplace

Yoongi laughs and grabs him by the wrist. "Oh, come on, Guk. What happened? She finally realized you are nothing but a little baby?”

“If I’m a baby, she’s a toddler.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Draco says, but is quickly interrupted.

“She kept badmouthing Taehyung. I told her to stop multiple times. She didn’t, so.”

“Well, good on you,” says Yoongi, and then turns to glare at Draco. “If only Draco did the same thing for me.”

“Pansy has gotten so much better about that!”

Yoongi gives him a look as if to say ‘really?’

The rest of the day is spent in a similar fashion, teasing each other and laughing loudly. Very soon, the events of the day before are completely forgotten. When Yoongi thinks about it later on, he tries not to feel too guilty about it.

\--

Being back at Hogwarts is like going back home, and the realization doesn’t faze Yoongi. For the longest time he has felt like an outsider in his own family, but it seems that now he has made a new one.

Yoongi wishes he could be Seokjin with his loving parents and kind dongsaengs, but he gave up on that pipe dream somewhere in the middle of second year. It is what it is, Yoongi thinks, and promptly forgets all about it when he steps in the train and sees Jimin.

He’s tanned, and his cheeks look as if they’ll burst from how hard he’s smiling at Taehyung and Hoseok. Yoongi feels a sense of ‘everything’s right, now’, and quickly makes his way to them.

“Hyung!” Taehyung exclaimed, and Yoongi is slightly thrown off because they are not that close, but he guesses that’s how Taehyung is with everyone.

Jimin fully turns around and sees him and immediately hugs him. Yoongi is surprised by how tight he is being held but squeezes him back just as tight.

“Missed me?” Yoongi teases as Hoseok and Taehyung resume speaking between themselves. He misses Hoseok saying “is he gonna confess anytime soon, do you think?” and Taehyung’s laughter in response.

Jimin only hugs him tighter in response even though Yoongi thought it would be impossible.

He looks up at him slightly, and Yoongi notices how their heights are evening out. He really hopes he doesn’t outgrow him too. Even Jeongguk is taller than Yoongi now, something that he’s still mad about.

“I was worried about you after what happened at the Quidditch Cup. Why didn’t you answer my letter?”  
Yoongi winces, “I figured I would just wait until I saw you here. I’m sorry. I should have.”

“How was the rest of your summer? Are you finally ok with Draco?” Jimin is leading him back to his own compartment. Yoongi sees Draco a few feet away looking for him, and quickly motions for him to go on, Yoongi would meet up with him later.

“Things are better than ever actually,” Yoongi confesses with a sigh of relief.

“I am happy to hear that!”

“Listen,” Yoongi starts, “I have to tell you about what has happened.”

“In regards to what?” Jimin asks, and Yoongi gives him a Look. He can see Taehyung and Jeongguk already inside the compartment so he doesn’t say anything else.

“Once we get to Hogwarts you can tell me everything. I- I also have something to tell you, hyung,” says Jimin with a blush.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah! Everything’s fine, don’t worry. Here,” Jimin opens the compartment door, “sit with us for a little while. You guys can go back to the Slytherins in a bit.”

Taehyung and Jeongguk look from the exploding snap that they have started playing, and make grunts of acknowledgement. Those two are inseparable nowadays, and it’s hard to think about when Jeongguk wouldn’t even want to talk to a person outside his own House.

“Alright, Jeongguk?” Says Yoongi in greeting.

Jeongguk smiles up to him and promptly sticks out his tongue to him. Brat, Yoongi thinks.

“The Triwizard Cup is happening this year,” mentions Yoongi in fake nonchalance.

“The what?” asks Jimin.

“Well…” Yoongi starts

The train finally leaves the station, and Yoongi can’t help but feel excited for the coming year, despite everything. The train horn is heard loudly, but it is ignored by the chattering in his compartment.

\--

Ever since term started, Draco has risen to a new level of popularity in Slytherin. No, not popularity- respect.

When he talks, people listen. When he walks, they follow. When he disapproves of something, they quickly do the same. And, now, when he threatens people with his father, they quickly fall silent.

Draco knows the reason behind it. Of course it has to do with the Death Eaters at the World Cup. Sure, everyone outside of Slytherin is intent on believing it was just impostors trying to cause some trouble with no true leader. But a lot of the Slytherin students' parents have the mark. And, much like Draco confided to Yoongi over the summer, theirs have been tingling too.

The Dark Lord is coming back, and everyone is making sure they make nice with his right hand man's heir.

Draco, on the other hand, has flourished with this type of treatment. How could he not, Yoongi thinks, he already thinks he's Merlin’s gift to wizarding kind all by himself, and now people seem to think so too.

This is not helped by the arrival of the foreign schools at Hogwarts, and Draco becoming “friends” with Victor Krum.

At the start of term Dumbledore had told them about the Triwizard Cup, only for Draco to look at Yoongi as if 'see? I told you'. The three schools competing would be Hogwarts, of course, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

Yoongi is excited. Although he is not eligible to participate in the tournament, not that he cares (he just wants a quiet year!) He will get to know how the other schools in the continent are like. Well, not really, seeing as they are only visiting, but it's something, Yoongi figures.

"Where are they all going to sleep?" Jeongguk voices the question everyone has been asking themselves.

"In your bed," Blaise answers from his side digging into his lunch.

"Ha ha, funny. I don't know if you have forgotten, but I'm from South Korea. I'm not really familiar with your customs," Jeongguk snootily fires back.

"It's hardly a custom," Draco comments sipping on his pumpkin juice.

"They have a special Tower for any guests Hogwarts might have on the east of the palace. I read it in Hogwarts, A History," Yoongi says.

"Really?" They all ask at once.

"No. I completely made that up, you wankers. That's what you get for laughing at Gukkie. You are just as lost," scowls Yoongi.

"Aw. Yoongi is so cute, defending little Gukkie from the big meanies!!" Coos Blaise and Yoongi can only roll his eyes. Jeongguk gives him a half hug and smiles up to him.

"I can't wait for them to arrive. I'm so excited!" Jeongguk says.

"You're just excited for the French students, aren't you? Stop fetishizing," Draco says snidely.

"And you're just excited for Krum, aren't you? Stop fetishizing the poor guy, why don't you?" Jeongguk fires back and the whole table laughs.

"He's just jealous he doesn't have any game to seduce the French girls with. He can only attract Pansy," Blaise raises his hand to high five Jeongguk who does so enthusiastically.

"You should have kept quiet, Draco," Yoongi laughs.

 

The next day when the schools arrive in an Abraxan horse drawn carriage and a majestic ship coming from under the lake, Yoongi can't help but feel the same excitement Jeongguk was talking about the day before.

Durmstrang enters the Great Hall in an impressive (and slightly random) choreography of canes stomped on the floor. And when Draco sees Krum walking by Headmaster Karkaroff's side, Yoongi swears he nearly wets himself.

"There he is!" Says Draco while grasping at Yoongi's arm.

When it’s Beauxbatons’ turn to enter the Great Hall, they do so by having a few of their students show a very intricate gymnastics routine. Yoongi notices an Asian student doing flips in the air, and he feels happy because although he does have his Korean friends, it’s nice to see another face with features similar to his.

After both schools are done with their entrances, they sit down. Durmstrang in the Slytherin table, much to Draco’s delight, and Beauxbatons in both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

Victor Krum is strategically sat next to Draco, and across Yoongi. Now that Yoongi looks at him a bit closer he can see how awkward he looks in his own body. None of the grace he possesses when he flies can be seen as he stiffly sits and notices everyone’s eyes on him.

“Draco Malfoy,” and he offers him his hand in greeting. Krum takes it frowning slightly at Draco’s arrogant smirk. Yoongi is a little thrown off with how Draco quickly switched from adoring fan, to casual, if a little interested person.

“Victor Krum,” answers the Bulgarian in a deep accent.

It speaks volumes that the only people who Draco introduces alongside him are Yoongi, Blaise and Jeongguk. Krum takes notice, and firmly shakes their hands as well.  
It seems, Yoongi notes, that Krum is aware of the power dynamics in England. Yoongi is left wondering if everyone knows the Malfoy name, and decides spitefully, that he will make his own last name is as known as his.

The rest of the meal goes mostly quiet aside from Draco’s comments about the upcoming Triwizard Cup. Krum mostly grunts in acknowledgement, but Draco is not discouraged in the least.

“What do you think about Hogwarts so far?” Draco asks to a mildly distracted Krum. Yoongi can tell he’s growing tired of Draco’s constant comments.

“I have only seen your grounds, and the Great Hall. But, I like the spell you have on your roof. It would be nice to see the sky like this in Durmstrang’s Dining Hall as well,” Krum answers, and Yoongi is surprised that he’s still being polite. Merlin knows he would have snapped long ago.

“It’s useful to see how the sky looks right before a Quidditch match,” says Jeongguk.

“You play Quidditch?” Krum asks and he’s paying attention to the conversation now.

“We both do,” Draco is quick to respond.

“What position?”

“Chaser,” is Draco’s answer.

“Seeker,” says Jeongguk.

“Seeker? Me too,” Krum says with something akin to excitement. Yoongi smiles lightly, everyone knows Krum’s a seeker.

“Our Gukkie is very good, he could give you a run for your money,” boasts Blaise on the other side of Krum.

Jeongguk smirks at Krum in challenge who gives him a calculating look. “You’re on,” says Krum at last.

Blaise gives a whoop, and Yoongi can see the envious look in Draco’s eyes. Yoongi only observes with a small smirk.

\--

Classes begin once again, and Yoongi is kind of excited. They have a new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Alastor Moody. He’s missing an eye, a leg, and a chunk of his nose. Blaise says he looks badass. Yoongi can’t help but feel slightly cautious of him. So far, only one of his professors for the subject turned out to be competent, and a werewolf. And while Yoongi doesn’t have anything against werewolves, he did have to run for his life last spring because of Lupin.

Their first class, shared with Gryffindors, has them discussing the Unforgiveable Curses. It’s a dark topic, and it seems as if Moody thrives off it.

“Who can tell me the names of the three Unforgiveable Curses?” Moody asks the class.

“There’s the Imperious Curse,” Weasley supplies from where he’s sitting at the front on the classroom next to Potter. “The caster controls another person through it. Makes them do stuff that they would never do otherwise.”

“I take it the class is familiar with this one? Mr. Malfoy particularly?” Moody’s mechanical eye zeroes into Draco who is narrowing his eyes.

“I know about the Killing Curse, sir,” Draco fires back.

“Of course you would, I reckon your father teaches you well.” And the rest of the class period goes like that, with Draco seething at Moody’s half-veiled remarks and Yoongi feeling more and more cautious about him.

 

Once they leave the classroom, Draco’s face is completely red in anger.

“How dare he!”

“Well, he did use to be an Auror, Draco. He’s bound to hate Malfoys,” says Blaise.

Draco glares at him in response, and keeps on complaining all the way to the Great Hall. Yoongi quickly excuses himself saying he will have dinner with Jimin over at the Hufflepuff table today.

There he sees Jimin and Seokjin talking to that Asian Beauxbaton’s student he had seen the day before. He looks to be in the middle of explaining something with a lot of hand gestures, which make Jimin and Seokjin loudly laugh in response.

“Yoongi,” Seokjin says when he catches him nearly at their table, “this is Jackson Wang. He’s from Beauxbatons, and he’s Chinese.”

“Nice to meet you,” says Yoongi in English, confused that Seokjin had introduced him in Korean.

“You too!” Answers Jackson in Korean.

“You speak Korean too?” asks Yoongi surprised. What are the odds?

“I was just telling Jiminie and Seokjin hyung how my friend back at Beauxbatons taught me. We’re really close, so I kinda just picked it up from all the summers I have spent in Seoul visiting him,” Jackson explains with an excited smile. He reminds Yoongi of Hoseok.

“What’s his family name?” and Yoongi could kick himself because he sounded just like his mother, or worse, like Draco. Jimin gives him a look.

“His name is Park Jinyoung.”

“Chanyeol’s dongsaeng?”

“Yes! How did you know?”

“I know him,” Yoongi grins a bit, remembering how they would use to hang out before Yoongi left for Hogwarts. However, he thought he was going to study in Korea, just like Chanyeol. “Why didn’t he come too? I haven’t seen him in ages.”

“Really?!” Jackson’s excitement is kind of contagious, and Yoongi can’t help but grin. “I only came because I was needed for that gymnastics number at the start. I’m fourteen; I shouldn’t even have come. But I am going to spend the rest of the year here.”

“Oh, that sucks. I mean- the fact that you’re gonna spend the year away from your friends,” says Seokjin with a look of pity.

“It kinda does. But so far, everyone has been so nice! And I can improve my Korean this way,” Jackson laughs. “Jinyoung will be surprised.”  
Yoongi marvels at the odds of having a friend in common with this boy, and distractedly listens to the conversation around him. Jackson seems like a nice guy, if a little energetic. He’s sure they’re going to become friends.

\--

The last time Yoongi had seen Theodore Nott was back in third year at the end of year feast. He had been talking with Namjoon over a book. You know, like your regular run of the mill nerdy Ravenclaw.

But when Namjoon sits with Theo at the Slytherin table after Draco had boasted about practically being best friends with Victor Krum, Yoongi felt somewhat as if he had been punched in the stomach.

Gone was the swotty looking boy, replaced with a really fit bloke. His black hair was swooped back effortlessly, much better than any hairstyle Draco had tried before. He had grown so tall, and had developed a lean build. Yoongi couldn't help but look at him from head to toe multiple times. Something that didn't escape Theo.

"Theo! Here, sit down," says Draco excitedly, motioning for the boy to sit next to him and across from Yoongi. Namjoon takes a seat next to Yoongi. "Krum is just about to leave from classes like in ten minutes."

"Honestly, Draco, not everyone cares about Krum," Blaise says snidely from Draco's other side.

"You're just jealous he's my friend," says Draco rolling his eyes at Blaise.

"Is that really what you call a friend? He only grunts."

Yoongi laughs, Blaise has a point. Draco glares at him and says, "Yoon, not you too."

"I can't help but agree. I've only seen the bloke scowl at everything," says Theo. And he gives Yoongi an appraising look. "I take it you don't like Quidditch either?"

"Not really, but it seems as if all of my friends play it," Yoongi complains but without any real bite to it. He has made his peace with it. He has attended games with Dementors; he's not going to stop going now. Plus, Quidditch is not happening this year, so.

"I don't play it," says Theo smirking at him. By now everyone is talking amongst themselves once again, so Theo's comment is heard only by Yoongi.  
Yoongi is mildly surprised. Is Theo flirting? He wouldn't really consider him his friend. So Yoongi flushes and opens his mouth as if to answer but nothing comes out.

Theo's smirk only widens.

When Krum finally arrives talking animatedly to Jeongguk, Yoongi can see his face slightly darken at seeing Draco already waving him over. Yoongi chokes back laughter.

"Krum!" Draco calls him over and everyone collectively groans. "How was your class?" He asks once the boy sits.

"Good," Krum grunts out.

The rest of the conversation goes like that so Yoongi decides to ignore them in favor of paying attention to Theo who is gathering his things into his backpack.

"Leaving so soon?" And honestly, Yoongi did not mean for that to come so flirty.

Theo gives him a small smile; it makes him feel all tingly he doesn't know why. "Don't worry, you'll see me around," says Theo and with that he leaves.

Yoongi is kind of pissed off that Theo knows exactly what he is doing with him and he's just blushing like a tosser. But he's interested. So Yoongi decides to go along with it.

 

The next time he sees Theo is in Charms next week, a class that they share with Ravenclaw.

He's sitting by himself, waiting for Draco to arrive from his Ancient Runes class when Theo plops down in the chair next to him.

Yoongi sincerely hopes he's not blushing when he says, "Draco usually sits there, y'know."

"I already talked to him," Theo points to the other side of the classroom where Draco is sitting next to Namjoon and giving him a huge smirk that Yoongi feels like hexing off. "Thought we could switch for the day."

"And why would you do that?" Yoongi says while struggling to keep eye contact with Theo. Ever since coming to the West he had slowly become used to looking people in the eye more than he does back in Korea. But now, with Theo looking at him like that he just wants to look down.

"Isn't it obvious, I like you, Yoongi," says Theo, and honestly Yoongi is floored because who the hell says shit like that? And so suddenly????

"I-" but Yoongi gets cut off by Professor Flitwick who starts the class.

Thank Merlin he couldn't end that sentence because Yoongi isn't sure what he would have said. 'I like you too?' He may like Theo physically, but he barely knows him.

For the rest of class Theo hands him notes saying all kinds of nonsense. Yoongi can't help but smile at his insistence in asking random things about him, like what his favorite western dessert is, or what is the last book he read.

He doesn't really understand where his sudden interest in Yoongi came from, to be honest. He thinks about the possibility he's being played right now, but quickly shakes the doubt self assured that Namjoon wouldn't be friends with an asshole like that.

So when he gets the last note before class ends saying, 'meet me in the astronomy tower tonight at 10?’ Yoongi quickly folds it in his pocket and only smiles at Theo in response.

"What was that about?" Asks Draco once they leave the classroom, headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Today is a Thursday, which means he is supposed to eat with Jimin.

"What do you mean?" Says Yoongi playing dumb. He can't keep the smile off his face. It's nice feeling like someone likes you. It's a novel feeling, he can't help it, ok.

Draco only gives him a look as if 'really?' "I didn't know you liked Theo like that."

"Neither did I. But he's handsome, isn't he? And he's kinda funny," Yoongi giggles.

Draco dead stops. "Did you just giggle?" Yoongi avoids his gaze and speeds up to where he can see Jimin talking with other Hufflepuffs.

"Jimin, do something!" Draco says with a mock worried look in his eyes.

Yoongi can only roll his eyes as he takes his seat next to Jimin. Draco sits across from them. And Yoongi briefly thinks about last year and how he would refuse to sit at the Hufflepuff table whenever he invited Draco over.

"What's up?" Asks Jimin slightly frowning at the both of them.

"Yoongi is in love," Draco singsongs.

"What? Who is it?" Jimin asks with a strange voice.

"Theodore Nott," Draco answers and Yoongi groans.

"Joon hyung's friend?"

"Yeah," says Yoongi blushing beet red. He looks up at Jimin and he's not even looking at him. He's looking for Theo. As if he didn't know him already.

Yoongi follows his gaze over to the Ravenclaw table where Theo is sitting next to Namjoon looking at him intensely. Yoongi blushes harder and Draco laughs so loud that he's sure he can be heard all the way in Korea.

"I guess he's handsome," Jimin says. "When did this happen? I don't remember you ever mentioning him, hyung," and if Yoongi didn't know Jimin any better he would say he sounds a little bit annoyed.

"I didn't mention him because... I don't know, it's nothing. I don't even like him like that!"

"Oh really?" Says Draco, unfolding a piece of parchment. "Because according to this," and he waves it around, and Yoongi reaches across the table but he's too quick.

"According to this," he repeats. "You're meeting him tonight in the Astronomy Tower."

"We're just gonna talk," and Yoongi looks up at Theo across the Hall. He's still looking at him and he has a big smile, as if he knows he's being grilled about him.

"At 10? In the Astronomy Tower? Please," laughs Draco.

"Whatever, I don't need to explain myself to you, you wanker," and Yoongi tries to stand up but Jimin quickly pulls him down.

"Draco, stop teasing him."

"How did you even get that, you little thief," grumbles Yoongi. Draco just smirks at him.

"Are you really meeting him, hyung?" Jimin asks him.

"Yeah," answers Yoongi in a small voice. He has had it with the teasing. Jimin better not start.

"You'll tell us all about it, won't you?" Draco asks. "Tell him, Chim."

"I'm sure he'll tell us. After all, it's his first boyfriend," says Jimin with a pained smile that neither boy notices.

 

At ten on the dot Yoongi is making his way up the Astronomy Tower's staircase. He keeps clenching and unclenching his fists in nervousness. What if Theo isn't even there? What if he is there and Yoongi makes a fool of himself?

He finally comes into view of the top open floor, mostly dark, the only light coming from the moon. The sky is starry tonight, and he sees Theo leaning on the rail of the balcony.

Yoongi sighs deeply and approaches him. Theo apparently hears his footsteps and turns around. He gives him a smile, and Yoongi feels like melting. He smiles back a little shyly.

"I didn't think you'd come," says Theo, taking Yoongi's hands in his and playing with it.

"I said I would," and Yoongi looks up to Theo's eyes.

"You did," he says, and Yoongi doesn't know what else to add. But he doesn't have to think too much about it because Theo is kissing him.

It's sweet, slow and gentle. Yoongi doesn't really know what to do. But Theo does, so he follows his lead. And when he feels his tongue against his lips, he parts them. The kiss turns passionate and Yoongi is slightly worried that they're going too fast. So he lightly pushes Theo's chest so he stops.

"What's wrong?" Theo asks.

"I- what are we?" And Yoongi wants to kick himself because who asks that so fast into a relationship? Is that what this is?

"We're having fun."

Yoongi can't help but internally frown at that. He doesn't know if he's disappointed. But when Theo starts kissing him again, he lets him.

\--

When things have finally quieted down, Yoongi meets up with Jimin near the Greenhouses to talk about his visions. He hasn’t told him about what Draco had told him about the Death Mark over the summer yet, and he feels bad about it. But between the Triwizard Cup, getting used to his new schedule, and having a thing with Theo, he has been neglecting Jimin a bit.

Jimin is quick to make him aware of the fact.

“I barely see you anymore,” he complains, and Yoongi can see that he’s trying to play it off with a pout, but he can see genuine hurt in his eyes.

“That’s not true,” Yoongi quickly says, but he knows he’s shouldn’t even have said anything with the glare Jimin gives him.

“Remember you were going to tell me something? About what happened over the summer with Draco?” Yoongi winces and gives him a look as if to say ‘sorry!’ “Well, it’s October and we haven’t properly talked in ages. You haven’t even told me about this thing you have with Nott!”

“I’m sorry! I really am, I just lost track of time,” and Jimin gives him one last Look before he’s stomping away. Yoongi grabs him the wrist slightly and says, “C’mon, I didn’t mean to, you know I wouldn’t do it on purpose.”

Jimin frowns but finally relents, “Spill.”

Yoongi grins and gives him a tight, quick back hug in thanks. “What should I tell you about first, Theo or Draco?”

Jimin’s scowl goes unnoticed by Yoongi, and he answers, “Draco, of course.”

“This goes without saying but, don’t tell anyone,” Yoongi warns, and Jimin looks at him with a dead serious look in his face. “I mean it, not even Taehyung.”

“Oh, come on! He doesn’t count! Who is he even gonna tell?”

“Um, Hoseok? Who could tell Potter, and later tell Dumbledore?”

“Ok, fine, I won’t tell him. But, just so you know, he wouldn’t say anything. Just like I know Draco wouldn’t say anything about the stuff you tell him about me.”

“I don’t tell Draco anything about you!” At Jimin’s look of disbelief, Yoongi is quick to say, “alright, alright. Just- don’t tell him this, ok? It doesn’t feel right. I’m just telling you because you’re you.”

Jimin gives him a crescent-eyed smile in response, which Yoongi ignores.

“Anyways,” Yoongi continues, “Draco’s dad?”

“Uh-huh?”

“His Death Mark has been tingling. And,” Jimin widen his eyes and covers his mouth in surprise. “And, apparently, other Slytherins whose parents were Death Eaters have also said the same thing.”

“So, he’s definitely back?”

“If that wasn’t enough, I Saw him. But he doesn’t look- he looks like this weird, horrible, slightly oversized baby. It’s disgusting. But he has Pettigrew with him, and this other guy too, but I haven’t Seen him there lately.”

“Hyung,” sighs Jimin defeated, “what are we gonna do, then? This means Pettigrew has told Voldemort about you for sure.”

“I know. I honestly don’t know what to do,” confesses Yoongi. “I know that things are good with Draco now, but I can’t help but wonder how he’s going to become a Death Eater. I hate myself for distrusting him a bit, but I don’t want to do something about my visions- you know how to protect myself from Voldemort- if he’s going to rat me out in the long run,” and as soon as Yoongi says that he feels bad. Because, he should trust Draco, he’s his best friend, and he likes to think that he wouldn’t go behind Yoongi’s back like that. But who know how things might change?

Jimin gives him a look of half pity, and half anger. “If things really were perfect with Draco again, you shouldn’t even be worried about that.”

“I know, I know-“ Yoongi starts defending himself but gets cut off.

“Listen, hyung, you should figure things out. This shouldn’t go for any longer. You either fully trust Draco or not. We’re not talking about petty things here, this could mean life and death for both of you.”

“What should I do?” Yoongi finally asks in a quiet voice and stops suddenly. This is their second lap around the greenhouse and the day is growing dark. He can see Hagrid at a distance. He looks everywhere but at Jimin.

“I can’t decide that for you, you know I can’t,” Jimin heaves a deep sigh and keeps on walking, now heading for the castle. The night is cold, and they’re not appropriately dressed.

“I just feel so bad, because we’re finally ok in what seems to be like the longest time. I don’t want us to fight anymore. Plus, he doesn’t look like he wants to join.”

“Then, there’s your answer,” answers Jimin. But Yoongi only sighs. “What?”

“Haven’t you noticed how he has been acting, though?”

“What do you mean?”

“Ever since we came back, all of Slytherin have been kissing up to him because they think Voldemort is coming back, and they know that Malfoy’s dad was like his right hand near the end of the war.”

“I thought that was Sirius Black?” Asks Jimin as they finally enter the castle. They seem to be headed to the Hufflepuff common door.

“Well, yeah, but no one knows where he is. Only Potter, and they don’t know that particular detail either.”

“True. But what does that have to do with you not trusting Draco?”

“It’s not like I don’t trust him!” Jimin only rolls his eyes as at him as he approached a large painting and proceeds to tickle the pear depicted in it. Suddenly the pear giggles- of all things- and the painting opens like a door and gives way to a large room with a couple of tables and quite a few House Elves running around busy.

“Where are we?”

“I present to you, the kitchen! All Hufflepuffs know about this,” says Jimin with a big grin. “I figured it was time to let you know about it.”

“You made me wait three years!” And Yoongi almost falls forward as a House Elf runs past him with about ten pans in his hands.

“Be thankful I even showed you, hyung,” says Jimin with a superior look as he sits down on one of the tables. He motions for one of the House Elves running around,

“Could you bring us two cups of hot cocoa, please?”

“Of course, Master Jimin!” and with that the Elf runs to the back of the kitchen and is promptly lost amongst all the activity going on around him.

“You were saying?”

“So as I was saying, everyone is sucking up to Draco and he really enjoys it. Which I’m not even surprised about, but I’m scared that he’ll crave it so much that he will join Voldemort just because people will keep treating him like that.”

“Are we talking about the same Draco here? Or, no, better yet, am I talking to the Yoongi I have known for three years now? You know him better than this. I know him better than this. Draco may be a lot of things, but I seriously doubt he would join Voldemort just because he gets a kick out of people respecting him.”

Yoongi nods in acquiescence, “you’re right.”

Just then the House Elf from before brings them their hot cocoa with a, “here you go, Master Jimin!”

“Thank you, Nippy,” Jimin smiles in gratitude. This nearly sends Nippy into a fit from all the smiling he’s doing.

“But anyways, yeah, that was what I wanted to tell you about Draco. Now, about Theo,” Yoongi says with a shy smile, completely changing his mood.

“Oh, Theo, right. How did that happen?” Jimin asks in a tense tone.

Yoongi doesn’t notice. “He’s just- He’s so handsome.”

“He must be if I barely see you anymore,” Jimin grumbled quite out of character.

“I don’t even know how we got together,” Yoongi laughs. “But we are now, I guess. It all happened so fast. He just makes me feel so- so- you’ll understand when you get in a relationship with someone, Jiminie.”

“I thought he wasn’t your boyfriend?” Asks Jimin sipping his hot cocoa.

“Well, yeah, we’re not technically. We’re just “having fun”. It’s only been a couple of weeks. I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship, I’m fourteen, after all.”

“Oh. So, it’s not serious?”

“No, I don’t think it is. It’s mostly physical, I barely even know him,” Yoongi blushes slightly.

“Physical? Ok,” Jimin echoes with a slightly constipated look that Yoongi notices.

“Hey, are you ok? You don’t look so well,” Yoongi notes with a worried voice.

“Me? Oh, I think I’m coming down with something. It’s been so cold lately,” explains Jimin with a nervous look.

“You should have told me! We shouldn’t have gone outside and walked in the cold. Quick, finish you cocoa, you should get some rest,” Yoongi says.

“Hyung, really, I’m fine-,” argues Jimin, but Yoongi doesn’t hear any of it and practically drags him to the Hufflepuff dorms.

“I’ll see you around. Soon, I promise,” says Yoongi. “Get better, Jiminie, you can’t get sick, the champions are about to get selected, and you can’t miss any of the ‘fun,’” says Yoongi in a mock excited voice.

Jimin rolls his eyes playfully and grumbles out a goodbye.

Yoongi fails to remember that Jimin was supposed to tell him something too. Oh well, Yoongi thinks, next time I see him I’ll ask.

\--

"What happened to that bookish Ravenclaw from last year?" Yoongi asks one day they decide to meet up by the boathouse.

"It's not like I'm a bad student now," Theo says quickly.

"You know what I mean," says Yoongi.

"I had a good teacher," and then he looks at Yoongi with a smirk. "I can be yours."  
Yoongi bursts out laughing.

"What?" Theo whines.

"It's just that- I always wonder if people hear themselves when they talk. Who says stuff like that?" And he laughs a bit more.

Suddenly, Theo has him up against the trunk the tree they were standing next to. Yoongi is so surprised his breath catches.  
Theo kisses him, deeply, passionately. And Yoongi can't even think straight. He responds by grabbing Theo by the waist, holding him closer, while he grabs the sides of his face desperately.

"I can teach you so many things," Theo says, marking each word with a kiss down his neck. Yoongi arches his neck into the kisses and fights back a whimper.

Theo trails his hands underneath his shirt touching him softly, gently, aware of the fact that everything is new to Yoongi. He's thankful, but Yoongi wants more. So he arches his whole body into him.

He feels his ass being grabbed, and Yoongi can't help but shiver. And Theo's back to kissing him. He's quick to respond.

"Wanna try something new?" Theo asks and Yoongi is so gone that he quickly nods. Theo drops to his knees and goes to pull down Yoongi's trousers.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Yoongi asks quickly kneeling down.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to suck your dick," Theo says with a smirk grabbing for his trousers again.

"We are outside, anyone could see us!" Yoongi says quickly looking around, but seeing no one in their vicinity.

"No one ever comes down here, Yoongi. Come on? I promise I'll make it worthwhile," Theo says trying to convince him.

Yoongi can feel his dick straining against his trousers a little bit. And even though he knows this place is not completely unknown, that anyone could come down here, he nods giving Theo one last kiss before he resumes taking off Yoongi's belt.

\--

Once Potter is chosen as one of Hogwart's champions, the very next day Draco charms around three hundred pins to say 'Potter Sux'. It's all very childish, but Yoongi doesn't think twice about fastening it on his cloak.

When he later runs into Potter on his way to dinner, he can see a clear scowl on his face.

"Really, Min?" Potter says. Maybe he's taking advantage of the fact that Yoongi is alone to strike up a conversation. Yoongi isn't worried. He knows Potter is not the kind to randomly hex him without being attempted to be hexed first.

"Like it? I can ask Draco for another one," says Yoongi with a big smirk. Potter only glares at him and makes to leave, but Yoongi grabs his arm before he can get away.

Potter looks at him in question, angrier than before. "Relax," assures Yoongi. "I actually had to talk you about something."

"Well?" Prods Potter when he notices Yoongi looking around discreetly, making sure no one will overhear.

"I See hard times ahead of you, Potter. It'd be best if you dropped out of the competition," Yoongi confesses in a whisper.

"You think I haven't tried already?" Asks Potter exasperatedly.

"Just... be careful of the flame, will you?" Potter narrows his eyes at him.

"Can't you be a bit more specific?"

"Be thankful I told you this much. It's not like I can control the visions. I only saw you flying from a fire. With Granger and Weasley, now that I think about it."

"But they're not competing, Min."

"I know that," says Yoongi rolling his eyes. "Anyways, I'm off. Heed my warning," Yoongi says in a mock scary voice. Of course, Potter doesn't laugh, matter of fact, he scowls.

Oh, well. Yoongi did his part.

\--

The morning of the first task the excitement in the air is palpable. Yoongi heads over to the Great Hall with the Slytherin fourth year boys. It seems as everyone is talking about what the first task is going to be about, the hall is abuzz with chattering students.

Most of the school is wearing yellow for Diggory, and Yoongi can't help but feel a little bad for Potter. He can see Jimin all decked in yellow as well, chatting happily with Seokjin who is piling food in Diggory's plate. Yoongi doesn't know why he's doing it, the boy looks green, and he hardly thinks he'll eat.

"Too bad Victor is not around so Draco can give him a good luck kiss," Jeongguk says as he plops down onto his seat next to Yoongi and across Draco who scowls at him.

"Why don't you go to Delacour and bother her, huh? Everyone knows you've been following her like a dog. Or do you only do that to ‘Victor’?" Draco says snidely.

"The difference is that she actually likes me," boasts Jeongguk. “Actually, they both do.”

"She sees you as a little brother, Guk," says Yoongi as he pours himself some pumpkin juice. Blaise and Draco both laugh.

"Better that than avoiding me," Jeongguk fires back and Draco immediately stops laughing.

"You little-" Draco starts.

"There she is!" And Jeongguk stands up to head over to the Ravenclaw table where she's sitting with other Beauxbatons students.

"Have you no loyalty to your school?" Blaise yells after him.

"A Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor champion? Please," and with that Jeongguk heads over to Fleur sitting himself right next to her. All of the Beauxbatons girls coo at him while he laughs cutely.

"How does he do that? And I thought he would support Krum after they had that Quidditch match. They sure were acting all chummy the other day," And Draco says it with such a defeated voice that Yoongi can't help but feel a little bad. It doesn't stop him from laughing though.

"It's the charm," Blaise and Yoongi say at the same time.

"Please. I've had it with his 'charm'. He's asking to be hexed."

"Little Draco is jealous he's being upstaged by a third year?" Blaise teases

"Upstaged? That would mean he was actually good with girls. So far, he only has Parkinson after him," Yoongi adds.

"Hey! So now that you have a boyfriend you get all uppity, huh? Where is he anyway?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Yoongi corrects to which Draco rolls his eyes. "And he's probably over at the Ravenclaw table. We are meeting up at the Quidditch Pitch."

"I'll catch you guys there, alright? I forgot to bring a scarf and it looks cold as hell out there," says Blaise looking up at the enchanted ceiling.

"Do you think Potter will survive the task?" Draco asks derisively once they are left alone.

"I Saw him getting the egg," Yoongi answers.

"The egg? What egg?"

"I guess you'll have to see for yourself," smiles Yoongi.

"Oh, come on, Yoon!" Draco whines. "Tell me, what did you See?"

"Poor Diggory is gonna have some nasty burns," says Yoongi instead.

"Why are you so cryptic? You'd think you would tell me the future, but oh no, you just like to mess with me," Draco says while crossing his arms and scowling at Yoongi.

"Cry me a river. You'll find out soon enough, and you'll be glad I didn't ruin the surprise," and with that he gives Draco the biggest grin.

"Whatever, let's just go," answers Draco, still visibly annoyed.

 

Once they get to the Quidditch Pitch, where the First Task is to be held, Yoongi quickly makes his way over to Theo who is waving at him, already seated next to Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

“You got here just in time,” says Theo automatically kissing his temple in greeting. Yoongi scowls when he sees Blaise mockingly place a loud kiss on Draco’s forehead making everyone laugh.

“They just announced the order in which they’ll compete. Diggory is first,” says Blaise.

“Ugh, I hope he loses,” Draco grumbled as they all sat down.

“What, hope you boyfriend will win?” Yoongi teases.

“Shut up, Yoon. I just can’t stand Hufflepuffs lately acting all high and mighty. Jimin has turned completely unbearable, you know?”

“No, he hasn’t. I bet you’re angry because he refused to wear one of your ‘Potter Sux’ pins,” Yoongi is quick to defend.

Draco only rolls his eyes and adjusts his own ‘Potter Sux’ pin on his outer robes.

“No, no, I think Draco may be right,” says Theo, and Yoongi looks at him piercingly making him quickly backtrack. “I just mean- He used to be super nice with me last year whenever me and Joon went over to the Hufflepuff table and visit his brother. Not so much now.”

“You must have caught him in a mood, then,” Yoongi reasons.

“Sure he did,” says Blaise to Draco discreetly. Yoongi, unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, misses this. Theo doesn’t.

Soon enough, Diggory comes out and he retrieves the egg, not before getting burnt in the shoulder at the last moment.

“Oooh!” the crowd gasps all at once. Madame Pomfrey is quick to come out and patch him up, however. And the scores look nice, at least.

Fleur Delacour and Krum come later, and they both manage to retrieve the eggs as well. Yoongi notices the loud cheers coming from Jeongguk all the way in the Beauxbatons stands when Fleur gets the egg.

“Traitor,” scowls Draco and Blaise at the same time.

When Potter’s turn finally comes, Yoongi tenses a little bit. He had already seen the whole thing happening like a week before. But the end, when Potter’s broom gets slightly burnt off still makes him nervous.

As Potter quickly hops on the broom and zooms off in the castle’s direction with the huge dragon on his tail, Yoongi feels Draco’s hand tightly squeeze his knee.

“Relax,” Yoongi whispers, careful not to be heard by anyone around them. “He’s gonna be here in around 5 minutes. Only his broom is gonna be burnt.”

Draco doesn’t say anything, but Yoongi sees him visibly relax. Honestly, is Draco every going to make his mind up on how he feels about Potter? He can’t possibly hate him if he gets this worried.

As Yoongi Saw, Potter gets back, with a decidedly scared look in his face, but he quickly scoops the golden egg and the First Task is officially over.

“That was a fun task,” says Jeongguk once they’re all getting back to the Slytherin dorms.

“We barely even saw Potter but, yeah, it was funny seeing Diggory’s panicked face when he got singed,” Blaise laughed.

“The only downside from this is that the Gryffindorks are gonna be even more unbearable from now on,” Draco complained. “Not to mention the Hufflepuffs, ugh.”

\--

Yoongi is taken by surprise when he dreams this particular vision. He had gotten used to seeing fun or interesting looks into the future. It’s not like he had forgotten about Voldemort but he had kept him away in the back of his mind. He had stopped actively trying to look into the future concerning him. Yoongi figured that if it were important enough he would eventually see it. He just wanted to be a normal kid, was that too much to ask? But no, good things never last, it seems.

Draco is on his knees before a throne in a poorly lit room.

Yoongi is by the door and he approaches him tentatively. The mood feels heavy and daunting. By Draco's expression- that of fear- Yoongi feels his heart quicken in worry.

There's a monster in the throne, with red snakelike eyes and a flat nose. He has a baldhead and the palest skin Yoongi has ever seen in his life tinged with hues of green.

"My Lord," Draco says not looking up even once.

"Silence! I will speak, Draco Malfoy," says who Yoongi quickly assumes is Lord Voldemort.

Yoongi approaches Voldemort and looks at him more closely. There are dark green veins in the back of his head, and a crazy look in his eyes. He has no nose, only slits in its place, and Yoongi is once again reminded of a snake.

"You father has disappointed me once again, boy. And I wonder, what will make him finally stop doing so?" Says Voldemort while standing up from his throne. He's barefooted and, Yoongi notes with disgust, his toenails look like dragon claws.

"See, I have done everything. Tortured him, threatened him, I even lowered him in the ranks." He's circling Draco now, and Yoongi can see him tremble slightly. He quickly kneels by Draco and puts an arm around him, even though he won't feel it.

"So, I thought, what else is there but to kill him?" Voldemort says with a malicious grin.  
Draco, already on his knees, lowers his head to the floor and grovels to Voldemort, "please, my Lord, don't kill him. I-I'll do anything," pleads Draco with a wobble to his voice that Yoongi is sure is due to tears. He feels disgusted by how this creature is making his friend behave.

"Maybe, kill you, then? That would break Lucius," suggests Voldemort cackling.

Yoongi feels a tear slip from his eyes. This can't be how Draco dies. He can't be here. He can't watch this. He stands up with shaky legs and then Voldemort starts speaking once again, but Yoongi can't quite make him out over the pounding in his ears.  
What did he ever do to deserve this? This curse? Why did he ever think seeing the future was a gift? He was going to see his best friend die. For the millionth time he wished he had never come to England. Because if he had stayed in Korea he would be spared from seeing Draco die.

He turns around and sees Draco splayed on the floor, clearly breathing, clearly alive. But he's panicking and Yoongi can't help but run to him and try to calm him down even though he knows Draco can't possibly feel a thing. If this is truly how Draco dies, alone in a room murdered by this madman, then Yoongi won't turn around. He will be there with his best friend.

"But no, your Master is merciful, young Draco. I will give you the Dark Mark," Voldemort says and Yoongi feels his stomach drop. He's not going to die, but this is how he gets the Mark then. It might just be a death sentence, after all.

It's so sudden, from one moment to another Voldemort is casting the spell and then Draco is screaming in a way Yoongi has never heard him do before. It's guttural, his eyes are closed but he sees tears spill over nonetheless. Once it stops, Voldemort makes to leave, not before saying, “I will summon you later to inform you of your task.”

"Shh," says Yoongi to deaf ears, trying to calm him down.

Draco's pained whimpers are the last thing he hears before waking up.

"Draco," Yoongi says climbing into Draco's four-poster bed. "Wake up!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake," says Draco rubbing sleepily at his eyes.

"I saw how you got the Dark Mark," and that really wakes Draco up. "I think it's time you learn Occlumency."

 

"We have to go to Dumbledore," Yoongi says from where he is sitting under a tree by the boathouse a few days after he had the vision.

Draco immediately disagrees. "No, he'll have me sent to Azkaban."

"I will tell him that you were forced into becoming a Death Eater, Draco," says Yoongi, slightly shivering in the cold. The days have only grown colder and the Yule Ball is around the corner.

"What if he doesn't believe you?" Draco asks and Yoongi knows he's desperate. He can hear it in his tone, he can tell by the bags under his eyes and his bitten lower lip.

"I'll let him see it in my mind," says Yoongi and Draco turns to look at him immediately.

"You would really do that for me? You would let him in? What about your privacy, your thoughts, your-"

But Yoongi only places a hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezes it. "I would give up much more just so I could keep you safe, you must know this already."

Draco looks at him straight in the eyes and gives him a decisive nod. "If I go to Dumbledore, I'll be betraying my family, Yoon."

"You'll be saving them. Look at it this way, we are gonna have to choose sides, sooner or later. If you tell Dumbledore, he will defend you when the other side loses. If Voldemort wins, he'll never know you were on the other side. We have to be Slytherins about this, Draco, otherwise we might not survive the war that's coming."

"Ok. Ok, I'll learn Occlumency, but. Yoongi, whose side will you be on?"

"If all goes to plan, I won't ever have to decide. But just between us two, any side but Voldemort's," Yoongi says ignoring Draco's slight flinch.

 

Yoongi climbs the staircase to Dumbledore's office with Draco the very next day. After having asked a suspicious Potter for the password, he had practically forced Draco all the way from the Slytherin common room.

When they reach the top of the staircase they both stop before the door. Yoongi turns to Draco and heaves a deep sigh.

"This is our way out, Draco. Everything will work out. You have to trust me."

At that Draco looks up at him. "Of course I trust you. It's just- we're really doing this, aren't we?"

"It's our way out," Yoongi says once more. And he repeats it a couple hundred times more in his head. This will work, it has to.

Once Draco nods, Yoongi knocks on the door. A faint 'come in' is heard, and he opens the door.

Dumbledore is sat on his chair behind his desk with an unreadable look in his eye. "Mr. Min, Mr. Malfoy, what brings you here? Please take a seat."

As they sit, and Dumbledore looks at them questioningly at the prolonged silence, Yoongi nudges Draco. But he only frowns and nudges him back.

"Professor, we need your help," Yoongi starts, and from Draco's mild wince he realizes his poor choice of words. "I had a vision, and well."

"I cannot help you if you don't explain what is bothering you, Mr. Min," says Dumbledore kindly after Yoongi struggles to tell him about what he Saw.

"Right, well. I Saw something yesterday. It was about Draco. He-" Yoongi looks at Draco one last time before continuing. As if asking permission. Draco nods.

"Professor, I Saw him get branded by Voldemort."

"Are you completely sure?" Dumbledore has a hard look in his eyes. Yoongi doesn’t know what to think. He has never seen the older man like this. While he had never been overly close or kind to Yoongi, he had never seen him as nothing but cordial. Right now he looks a little scary.

"Yes, professor. And I know that I can't change the future once I See it but. Draco and I were talking. He doesn't want to become a Death Eater, and it is clear from the vision as well."

"Forgive me for asking you this, but I need to see it. Would you be willing to have the memory extracted?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Dumbledore quickly stands up and summons a pensieve over to them.

"Now, this won't hurt at all. I will place my wand to you temple and extract it quickly." Yoongi nods and feels Draco's hand grab his tightly. They are both realizing there is no going back from this.

Once Dumbledore gets around to watching the whole vision, Yoongi can't help but feel apprehensive. What if he doesn't want to help after all, what if he was wrong about him? And if so, what will this mean for Draco. Will he be sent to Azkaban? What will his parents say when they find out.

"Mr. Min," calls Dumbledore. "Now that I have seen the memory, what do you need my help for?"

"As you saw from the memory," Draco finally speaks, "I'm being forced to become a Death Eater because of something my father did, some sort of punishment. We know we can't change the future. But we need to be prepared. We both need to learn Occlumency."

"Voldemort knows I'm a Seer. He could use Draco for information about me. He could manipulate both of us into doing his bidding. We need to be able to shield our minds with false memories."

"Mr. Malfoy, by doing this you are going against your family,” says Professor Dumbledore, and Yoongi feels as if he doesn’t fully trust them, as if he believes they’re merely using him as part of some plan.

"Yes, I am well aware," says Draco snootily. "This will help them in the end."

"Very well, from what I saw in the vision, this does not happen immediately. Mr. Malfoy, you look older. Nevertheless, that gives me time to find you a tutor. I will inform you who will teach you and when."

Feeling dismissed, they both stand up and leave the office. But before Yoongi exits the door, he turns around and says, "this gives us immunity. Whatever happens, you must vouch for us. Voldemort will come back, and that means there will probably be a second war coming. If he loses and you win, everyone will think we were with him. Draco will even have the Mark to show for it. You must speak in our defense, Professor."

And when Dumbledore gives him a quick nod, Yoongi immediately knows his word won't come at a cheap price.

It did not escape Dumbledore that the main reason why Draco did not simply follow his father's footsteps, was not to prevent the torture in wait for him, or the life of servitude, or maybe by increasing the slight chance that he could save his family by being a spy, but because he is protecting his friend.

\--

Yoongi doesn't know what he and Theo are exactly. But he finds that he doesn't really care.

The first time they had kissed, Yoongi couldn’t help but think about his first kiss and how that had gone like. Jimin and him had kissed quickly, with no passion behind it, and Yoongi thinks that that may be the reason behind it being so sloppy.

But Theo, Theo can kiss. And he teaches Yoongi quietly, amidst deep and lustful kisses that leave him gasping for breath. With flushed cheeks and a quick heartbeat.  
Yoongi finds it confusing. He doesn't know to how to act, how to treat Theo. But it seems Theo knows what he is doing. So Yoongi lets him. Lets him do whatever he wants with him.

Yoongi wants to learn, and he figures this is the way.

When a cold November evening catches them in a broomstick closet, Yoongi still feels thrilled and somewhat scared as he reaches up in his tippy toes to wind his arms around Theo's neck to kiss him more deeply. He sighs softly when he feels Theo's hands gently pull him closer by his waist.

They have been dating (?) for a month and a half now. Yoongi has barely seen his friends. He feels slightly guilty, but manages to forget about it at time like these.  
As he was leaving the Slytherin common room, Draco had looked at him briefly from an armchair by the fireplace, holding court with the other Slytherins, as always. Yoongi was met with the biggest smirk and blushed slightly as he turned around and quickly left the dungeons to meet up with Theo.

Draco, thankfully, had not even questioned his constant disappearances with Theo. The only thing he had to say was, "I was sure you liked Ginny Weasley."  
But Ginny Weasley has not crossed his mind in a long time. The only thing he can think about is Theo. The way he groans when their kissing turns heavy, or how he makes him feel special when they exchange glances across the Great Hall. The fact that he has been patient with Yoongi who very clearly made it known that he had never done anything with anyone before makes him feel even more happy.

Theo is perfect. Even if he takes him away from his friends most of the time.

\--

"So is it any different, y'know, with blokes?" Draco asks so suddenly that Yoongi slightly startles from where he is sitting on the floor looking for a stray sock in his trunk.

"What?" Yoongi keeps looking for his black left sock.

"From girls. Y'know, Yoon. Is it any different?" Draco asks while waggling his eyebrows.

"Um, Draco. I hate to break it to you but girls and blokes are very different. Blokes have-" Yoongi says while taking up a slow tone as if he was talking to a five year old.

"You know what I mean, you tosser," says Draco sitting up in his bed.

"Should I remind you that I have never been with a girl?"

"Oh right, but you know, you are familiar with it," answers Draco.

"I guess."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Bloody hell, Yoon! Do I have to pry it out of you with a hex?" Yoongi laughs at Draco's rapidly turning red face.

"Why are so interested in gay sex, huh? Thinking of sticking it in Potter once and for all?" Yoongi laughs as he finally finds the sock underneath Goyle’s trunk of all places.

When he is met with a long silence, Yoongi quickly looks up at Draco who is picking at his nails.

"Oh, Merlin! No way!" Yoongi shouts standing up and jumping in Draco's bed.

"What!"

"You like Potter! You like Potter, don't you? Don't you!!!!" Yoongi laughs again, a little hysterically this time. "All these years of: 'stop making up rumors, Yoon,' have finally come to an end."

Draco is completely silent, and completely red. "I still hate him though. It's just that his stupid face kinda looks hot at times. And have you noticed his new haircut? I like it, long hair suits him. Oh bloody hell, I can't believe I just said that," says Draco holding his face in his palms.

Yoongi sobers up somewhat and pats him on the back. "When are you confessing?"

"Wh-? I'm not confessing! This is just a crush. I'm sure it'll pass really quickly. Plus, he's probably straight."

"True, he did grow up with Muggles. I've heard that they're very homophobic," says Yoongi. "But! Who knows, he might be more open to it now that he's in the magical world?"

Draco glares at him.

"I'm not about to become his guinea pig so he can figure out if he likes blokes or not," he complains.

"Just tell me this; did you find out you like guys because of Krum?" Yoongi asks with shit eating grin.

Draco promptly chucks a pillow at him.

\--

His falling out with Theo happens two weeks before Yule Ball.

The castle has been abuzz with excitement with the upcoming Ball. Nearly every fourth year and above student has decided to stay for the Winter Break in order to attend to event.

Funnily enough, the Korean third years all decide to stay as well claiming that a Christmas spent together the seven of them would be nice. It’s a nice sentiment, and Yoongi is excited to finally not wonder whether his parents are going to bail on him for the fourth year in a row.

Everything seems to be going well. His grades are pretty good, still second to Granger, though. He hasn’t had any horrible visions lately, Draco and him finally talked with Dumbledore. Everything is gong fine, and really, Yoongi should have been suspicious of it. Nothing is ever this good.

An early December morning, as he’s heading up to the Divination Tower, Theo pulls him aside with a funny look in his face.

Yoongi frowns, “hey, what’s up?”

“Yoongi, we need to end this,” says Theo all of a sudden.

“What?” Yoongi asks in a deathly quiet voice. Things had been going great between them. He pulls Theo by the wrist and leads them into a hidden alcove to have a little bit more privacy. He crosses his arms and says, “What the hell, Theo.”

“Listen, you’re great. It’s not you-“

“’It’s not you, it’s me?’ What is this about?” and now Yoongi is pissed. Theo can tell and he quickly goes on to explain.

“We were having fun, weren’t we?”

“Yeah, I thought so too. So…? Are you gonna explain yourself, or?”

“We were having fun, but that’s it, Yoongi. I like this girl, and she wants us to be exclusive-“

“Wait, so you have already been talking to her?” Asks Yoongi in disbelief. Theo at least has the decency to look guilty.

“Yoongi, please. Let’s not fight. Come on, let’s end this in a good note.”

Yoongi bites his lip to stop himself from yelling at him, he’s so mad. But he’s not about to give him the pleasure of seeing him hurt.

“I gotta go to class, Theo,” says Yoongi stepping outside of the hidden alcove.

Before he completely leaves, however, Theo grabs him by the wrist and asks, “are we ok? I would like to at least remain friends. I really like you.”

Not as I would like you too, Yoongi thinks. “Yeah, just- I’ll see you later.” And with that he stomps up the staircase.

Ugh, what an asshole.

Once he gets to the Divination he’s thankful Blaise doesn’t ask him why he’s in such a foul mood.

 

Once he leaves the classroom, Yoongi practically runs out to look for Jimin and tell him about what just happened. He has a feeling Draco would only give him grief about it. On the other hand, Jimin would be a proper friend and try to comfort him.

He finds Jimin just outside the castle, seemingly coming back from Care of Magical Creatures along with Hoseok, Taehyung and Jeongguk. They’re all taking turns to smell Taehyung’s hands, and making disgusted faces at it. Yoongi doesn’t even want to know.

“Jimin, got a minute?” Yoongi asks, and Jimin looks slightly surprised at seeing him all of a sudden.

“I’ll catch up with you guys later, go ahead,” Jimin says to the rest, who only nod and look a bit worried at Yoongi’s deep scowl. “What’s wrong?”

“Theo broke up with me,” Yoongi blurts once they go into the castle and settle into an unused classroom. He turns his back to Jimin, he can feel the corners of his mouth go down without his consent, a telltale sign he’s about to cry.

“What? What happened?” So Yoongi tells him. “And he had the gall to tell you not to get mad?!”

Yoongi nods, thankfully, he’s only angry now, with no tears threatening to fall.

Jimin is pacing around the room with his hands on his waist. He looks proper angry, and Yoongi feels happy that he has his back like this. What a good friend, he thinks.

“And you, what? Just said ok, fine, let’s be friends?” Jimin asks.

“What was I supposed to say? I didn’t want him to know I wasn’t ok with it. And honestly, if he already thinks that acting like this is fine, then I don’t want anything to do with him anymore,” defends Yoongi.

“Well, you might have not said or done anything. But, I will!”

“Jimin, what are you planning?” asks Yoongi with fake disapproval in his voice.

“I don’t know yet, but he’s not getting away with this,” Jimin promises. Yoongi goes to hug him, and finally Jimin stops pacing around angrily.

“Hey, what was that for?” Jimin asks after a moment.

“Just- thank you. I really appreciate this, Jiminie,” and Yoongi hugs him again just a little bit more tightly.

“O-of course, hyung. This is what I’m here for,” Jimin says in a tone that seems to say ‘you idiot’.

Yoongi grins at him, full gummy smile, and while he might See the future, he can’t read minds, so he is completely oblivious to Jimin’s heart swelling from how gone he is for him.

“Don’t make it obvious, though,” warns Yoongi.

“I’ll get Tae’s help,” and the smile that Jimin gives is kind of diabolical.

“So, how about going to the Yule Ball with me?”

“Oh, Merlin. I thought I would have to invite myself,” Jimin says and they both laugh.

Sure, Yoongi is still hurt. He feels betrayed and dumb for expecting more out of Theo. He should have never done so, he barely even knew him at all. However, now that he talked with Jimin and he got it all out, maybe his chest doesn’t hurt as much as before. And maybe, just maybe, after seeing Theo spend a whole week without a single strand of hair on his head, makes it all the more bearable.

\--

When Yoongi steps into the abandoned classroom he agreed to meet up with Jimin, he suddenly remembers the vision he had all those months ago.

"I Saw this!" Yoongi says excitedly as he catches Jimin adjusting his deep blue outer robes in front of large conjured up mirror.

"Huh?" He asks distractedly.

"I Saw you all dressed up telling me I was late for the Yule Ball!"

Just then Jimin turns around and gives him a slight frown, "well, you are late. Let's go, shall we?"

"I remember thinking it was weird that I would go to a ball with you seeing as we are friends. I guess I wasn't wrong after all."

"Yeah," and Yoongi fails to notice the slight wince Jimin shows in his eyes.

"So, you haven't talked to Theo at all?"

"It was only a fling, Jiminie. You'll understand when you're older," Yoongi says while patting him on the head.

"Yah.”

"Yah? Say that again, you brat," says Yoongi while grabbing him by his robes without any real force behind it.

"Ah, I'm sorry, hyung. It slipped out," smiles Jimin innocently. "Anyways, just asking. You looked really hurt that other day."

"I was really into what he could do with his tongue," Yoongi blurts out.

"Hyung!"

"Oh, how could I forget your innocent ears!" laughs Yoongi.

Once they reach the Great Hall, Yoongi has to fight back a whistle. The decorators really went all out. It looks like a winter wonderland and it seems as Jimin can't wait to get inside.

They meet up with Draco who is sporting the biggest sneer headed towards Potter. He is currently trying to chat with one of the Patil twins, and from Yoongi's perspective, it looks to be going terribly.

Parkinson is nowhere to be seen, and for that Yoongi is infinitely grateful. She had been awful for all of his and Theo's relationship. With snide comments of how could anyone date a midget like Yoongi, and awful things like that.

Jimin goes to hug Draco, and Yoongi is slightly irked at how quick the younger boy is to show his affection for him when Yoongi barely gets pats on the back. And okay, he doesn't really like skinship, and he has made this clear to Jimin, but still!! He should be intuitive enough to know Yoongi also wants random hugs.

Draco throws one arm over Jimin's shoulder and slightly scowls at him too.

"Mad it isn't you over there Potter is trying to chat up?" Asks Jimin with a playful smirk.

Draco immediately looks at Yoongi with an accusing look, "you told him!"

"It slipped out! And he wasn't even surprised," Yoongi quickly explains.

"I think if the whole school were to find out they wouldn't be surprised either," says Jimin cheekily.

Draco glares and promptly lets go of him when Potter passes by with one of the Patils to do the opening dance. While doing so, Yoongi doesn't fail to notice Victor's date: Hermione Granger.

"Did he tell you about that?" Yoongi nudges Draco who is still glaring daggers at Parvati (?) Patil.

"Please," says Blaise who just arrived. His date, Daphne Greengrass, apparently had taken a little longer than expected to get ready. That, or they were snogging silly in a deserted hallway on their way here. And judging by Blaise's slightly swollen lips, Yoongi is willing to bet on that second option. "Victor and Draco are hardly friends. And I doubt that Victor would go to Draco, out of everyone, to tell him about his Muggleborn date. He did tell Jeongguk, though."

"Shut up, Blaise. I'm a very accepting person-"

"Ha!"

"As of late," finishes Draco with a haughty look. “Aren’t I, Yoon?”

Yoongi only rolls his eyes.

"Hermione looks beautiful, don't you think?" Jimin comments between Draco and Yoongi.

"She cleans up nice," agrees Yoongi.

"I much prefer Hermione over Harry, just saying," adds Jimin.

"Shut it, Park," mutters Draco.

"Those green eyes are killer, I'll give you that, but Hermione has that certain something, you know?" Jimin smiles playfully at Draco who just scowls and takes Parkinson's hand and drags her to the dance floor.

Just then Jeongguk approaches them with his date, a fourth year Slytherin girl, Lisa Turpin. She follows Jeongguk around as if he was older than her, and looks at him with stars in her eyes.

The little brat doesn't even introduce her to them, and Yoongi can only roll his eyes at how girls get with this actual baby.

"Gukkie, you're here too," comments Jimin with a kind smile.

"I was originally gonna stay with Tae. He's still a little hung up over his breakup with Luna. We were probably gonna raid the kitchens," Jeongguk says with a fond look in his eyes, but then appears to snap out of it and continues talking. "But then Lisa asked me to the Ball and I couldn't possibly say no to her, could I?" And he winks at Lisa making her blush all the way to her neck.

"Poor Tae, he's been a little down, hasn't he?" Comments Jimin. "We haven't been doing our daily walks around Hagrid's Hut."

"It reminds him of Luna. He used to discreetly look for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks for her around there," answers Jeongguk.

"What even happened?" Asks Yoongi.

Both Jimin and Jeongguk look at each other and grimace.

"Lisa, would you care to dance with me?" Asks Jeongguk seductively and with that they're gone.

So Yoongi looks at Jimin questioningly.

"Luna didn't break up with him. It was Tae who ended it."

"Then why is he so beat up about it?" Frowns Yoongi.

"I don't know if I should be telling you. It's kinda private."

"Oh, come on. Who would I tell?"

"Draco," answers Jimin immediately.

"He doesn't count! But honestly, he doesn't even know Taehyung like that. He has never even talked to him," Yoongi tries to convince. Jimin on the other hand is not paying him much attention, but is watching at the people dance in front of them.

"Aren't you gonna ask me to dance?" And the question throws Yoongi off. He's not much of a dancer. And it's a slow song, to top it off.

"Only if you tell me what happened," bargains Yoongi.

"Deal," Jimin says abnormally fast and Yoongi knows he's been played. He narrows his eyes at Jimin, who only smiles back cheekily, and leads him over to where everyone is dancing close together.

Jimin places his hands around his neck so Yoongi automatically wraps his around his waist.

"So? Spill," urges Yoongi.

"Tae had the sudden realization that he doesn't like girls as much as he likes boys," whispers Jimin while slowly swaying to the beat.

"He's gay?" Jimin nods. "How did he find out? Who does he like?"

"Isn't it obvious?" And Yoongi quickly thinks of all of the men in Taehyung's live except for his brothers. Not Jimin or Jeongguk, because those are his friends. Hoseok maybe? But those only look strictly friendly as well. Maybe an upper year Gryffindor?

"It's Potter, isn't it?" Merlin, why does everyone like that bespectacled tosser? First Ginny, then Draco, now Taehyung too?

"Harry?" Jimin laughs loudly, making Yoongi scowl. What's so funny about that? "You Slytherins are all blind, it seems," and he keeps laughing.

So Yoongi pinches him on his sides, annoyed. "Who is it?"

"S-stop!" Jimin manages to say through the giggles. "It's Jeongguk, ok?!"

That stops Yoongi immediately. "What? Taehyung likes Jeongguk? But Jeongguk-"

"Is completely oblivious."

"And straight, for all we know," comments Yoongi.

"Yeah, Tae is head over heels for Gukkie and here he is with Lisa Turpin," says Jimin glancing at the couple in question whispering to each other while dancing inappropriately close. Matter of fact, Professor McGonagall is already making her way over to them.

"You can't fault him for that. It's not like he's doing it on purpose," Yoongi defends.

"I know, and I'm not, believe me. I'm just sad for him. Gukkie only sees him as a friend. And they spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah," agrees Yoongi. "If Guk isn't with Blaise then he's with Taehyung."

"Exactly. I wouldn't be surprised if Tae decides to distance himself from Gukkie a bit. It must hurt to pretend everything is normal when he clearly has feelings for him as more than a friend."

"I wouldn't wish it on anybody," says Yoongi empathetically.

"Same here," says Jimin with a look in his eyes Yoongi can't quite make out.

"At least he has you to talk about it," consoles Yoongi. "Yuck, imagine if I liked Draco only for him to have a huge crush on Potter."

Yoongi shudders and Jimin laughs.

Soon after, they sit down, eager to eat some food. A lot of people are still dancing so it's just Jimin and him on their table.

"Hyung, let's go sit with Harry. He's all alone," Jimin points at Potter two tables over, looking bored out of his mind. Wonder where Weasley is, Yoongi thinks. Even though Yoongi groans, they quickly make their way over to Potter.

Jimin sits on his right and starts talking at once. "Where's Parvati at?"

It seems Potter was in another world because he slightly startles at Jimin's question. He gives him a slight smile and answers, "she got tired of me. I didn't want to dance, she did."

"How terrible of you," Jimin laughs only for Harry to laugh as well. And Yoongi is honestly shocked, because he has never seen Potter be this nice. But, well, it's Jimin; after all, he tends to have that effect on people. He can hardly fault him.

It seems as if Potter suddenly notices him, and his smile disappears all at once. "Min," he nods.

"Potter. Bad date?" Yoongi asks with a smirk.

"Poor Parvati is not to blame. I bet Padma got the same treatment from Ron, didn't she?" Jimin asks with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. I feel kinda bad," says Harry with a slight blush, and Yoongi is left wondering how is it that Jimin has everyone in the palm of his microscopic hand.

They eat the rest of their meal doing small talk. Mostly Jimin with Harry, while Yoongi makes comments here and there. Eventually, Jackson swings by their table to steal Jimin for a dance. And Yoongi is kind of jealous that he's not as extroverted as either of them.

He looks over at Potter who is glaring daggers at Jackson who's dancing with Jimin at a respectable distance. Yoongi feels like hooting with laughter because it's so clear that Potter is not entirely straight, which means Draco has a chance. He can't wait and tell him to see him freak out.

"Listen, Min," says Harry when he shakes out of his stupor. "You were right about the flames. I was flying from a fire. But you were slightly wrong."

"Oh? How so?" Asks Yoongi slightly irritated already. Excuse me? He’s never wrong, Yoongi thinks.

"You told me Ron and Hermione were also flying from the fire. But it was only me."

"Did I forget to add that you three looked a lot older? I'd say around 17, 18. And you looked like shit, to be honest," Yoongi confesses. "This was merely coincidence, I suppose."

"What do you mean, Min?" Potter asks, tone already angry.

"I Saw you in two different occasions flying from the flames. One alone, and the other with your friends."

"Why would you tell me about that one, then?"

"Because, Potter, it gives you an idea that worse things are to come." Yoongi truly doesn't know why he's being such a little shit to Potter. But he really can't help the satisfaction of toying with him.

"Min!"

"What?" He answers with a slightly cruel laugh.

"What else have you Seen?"

"And why should I tell you?" Yoongi scowls at his insistence.

"Because you are not the type to keep things like that to yourself," says Potter.

"Things like what?" Counters Yoongi.

"Things that could be important for someone's safety," Potter quickly responds. Damn, Yoongi thinks, he got him there.

"Have you cracked the egg yet?" Yoongi asks instead.

"Cracked?"

"Do I have to spell everything out for you, Potter? Have you deciphered the message yet?" Yoongi rolls his eyes.

"I don't know how to do that yet."

"Well, you better find out. I would advise completely bombing the second task so you wouldn't be able to compete for the third, but I already Saw you there."

"What's the third task about?"

"Cheating, Potter? I would think it was beneath your Gryffindor moralities," drawls Draco who arrives by himself to their table. "Are you ready to go, Yoon? I've had enough of this event already."

"Yes, can you look for Jimin, though? I don't want to leave him behind." Draco gives him a look but sighs and leaves to fetch Jimin.

"You should first focus on the second task, Potter. The only thing I'll tell you is this. When Longbottom offers his help in any way, take it," says Yoongi while standing up and stretching his stiff legs.

"How do I know you're not tricking me again?" Asks Potter narrowing his eyes.

"Did I really trick you the first time around?" Answers Yoongi.

"Yoon!" Yoongi hears Draco yell from the entrance with Jimin in tow. He motions them to wait a moment.

"Listen, Potter, as you said, I'm not the type to put someone's safety on the line. And trust me, you better prepare for the second task. You'll understand once you decipher the message," and with that Yoongi turns around to leave.

"Why can't you just tell me what it is?" Asks Potter.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Yoongi smirks.

"Why are you helping Potter?" Complains Draco once they are making their way back to the dungeons. Jimin has already left them a little while ago, going to his common room instead of down to the dungeons.

"It's not like you don't want me to save your little boyfriend’s ass. I don't know why you're complaining."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Draco slightly blushes. "It's just that I find it strange. What is he to you? Like, you know? You go out of your way to tell him your visions."

"My visions hardly help him. I love to be cryptic with him. I give him just enough to trust what I See. That way in the future he knows he can count on me," Yoongi responds.

"Can he?" Draco asks.

"As long as it benefits us, yes he can."

\--

With the New Year, new visions come. There are so many that it feels as if like Yoongi’s having a new one every night. The one that is the most important however, is the one in the graveyard.

Potter is there, Diggory is too. However, Diggory always disappears really quickly. Yoongi is not sure where he goes. The next thing he sees is Pettigrew standing before a big, black cauldron, with Potter held against what looks to be a tall white pillar.

Yoongi is instantly worried because he knows that if Pettigrew is involved, then maybe Voldemort is as well. Because he was unsure of what would happen, Yoongi hadn’t told Potter anything yet, but on a late January night, when Sees Pettigrew cut Potter with a knife saying, “blood of the enemy unwillingly given”, extremely reminiscent of words one says at a ritual, Yoongi decides to inform Potter.

“Maybe, I should tell Dumbledore first?” Yoongi asks Draco that same night. It’s dark outside; dawn is still a few hours away. He’s on Draco’s four-poster bed, a Silencio charm protecting their words.

“I say, go straight to Potter,” yawns Draco. Yoongi feels kind of bad for him. He’s been waking him a lot these past days. “I mean, what is he even going to do? Take him out of the competition? Like that worked before.”

“Maybe I should wait a little longer.”

“For what? You already Saw him there, it’s gonna happen for sure now,” says Draco and you would think they’re not talking about his crush. Yoongi glares at him. “I’m just saying! He needs to be warned. Also, Diggory, you know. He’s probably gonna be in danger as well.”

“I don’t know,” says Yoongi while biting his lip in worry. “I’ll try to force visions, see all the probable futures before I tell Diggory. I mean, who’s to say he’ll even believe me? He’ll probably think I’m just another Slytherin trying to sabotage him.”

“True,” Draco concedes. “You could tell Jin, he would believe you. Plus, I feel like you can trust him with your secret.”

With that said, it’s settled. The following morning he heads over the Gryffindor table to tell Potter about what he Saw.

“Potter, a word?” Asks Yoongi, and he’s instantly met with suspicious looks from Potter, Weasley and Granger.

“Good morning, Yoongi hyung,” says Taehyung cheerily a few seats down. Yoongi is glad to notice that he’s back to smiling. He had been looking down for the longest time. However, he doesn’t have the time to comment on it, nor the patience.

“Hello, Taehyungie,” says Yoongi. “Potter? It’s urgent.”  
Potter stands up and Yoongi leads them to an unused classroom. When he quietly casts Silencio around them, it only serves to make Potter look at him even more suspiciously.

 

“What’s going, Min?” Potter finally asks.

“Right, sorry about the mysteriousness, but I don’t want anyone accidently hearing what I’m about to tell you,” and Yoongi takes one final breath before saying, “I had a vision of the Third Task, and I’m not going to tell you not to compete, because it’s useless- I already Saw you there.”

“Min, just tell me what happened.”

“You and Diggory are in a graveyard. Pettigrew is waiting there, and he’s doing some sort of potion.”

“Is Voldemort-”

“I haven’t seen him there yet. But one of the potion’s ingredients is your blood,” Yoongi confesses.

Potter looks floored. He lets out a mirthless chuckle, as if he can’t believe his luck. “How do I even know you’re not lying to me?”

“Wh- Potter, have I lied to you so far?” Yoongi asks in disbelief.

“This might be all part of you little plan. I mean, why would you even want to help me? You’re best friends with Malfoy, and we all know his father was part of that attack at the Quidditch Cup.”

“You’ve said it yourself. I’m not the kind of person who would keep information that could help someone.” Potter is looking at the floor with a defeated look. “Look, I know why you might not want to believe me, but I wouldn’t lie about this.”

“I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do with what you have just told me,” says Potter in a desperate voice. He sits down in one of the chairs, defeated.

“You prepare for it, I guess.”

“I haven’t even prepared for the Second Task yet.”

“Still? Potter! It’s right around the corner!” Potter groans. “Listen, don’t tell Diggory about it yet. I’m still trying to figure out what’s gonna happen to him in there.”

“Yeah, don’t worry.”

“Hang in there, Potter. You’re not gonna die. Remember, I saw you flying away from that fire?” Yoongi heads for the door, he did his part, he might as well grab lunch now.

Before he steps out of the classroom, however, Potter calls his name. “Yeah?”

“Thank you, Min. You didn’t have to tell me anything, yet you did.”

“I’m sure you’ll remember all of my help later on, won’t you?”

“What makes you say that?” Potter asks with a slight frown.

Yoongi only gives him a sardonic smirk and steps out.

\--

After Professor Dumbledore informs them they are to take their Occlumency lesson with Professor Snape every Thursday and Saturday at 8pm in his office together starting from mid February, Yoongi feels he has no extra time for himself at all.

Schoolwork, time for his friends, trying to find out if Diggory is in any actual danger by going to graveyard, and now the added Occlumency lessons have Yoongi tired all the time. But, he doesn't mind as much because he finds he is actually good at Occlumency.

Their first lessons focus mainly on them forming walls in their minds, with Snape lightly attacking them and telling them how and where they could improve it.

But once they begin fighting the spell with a more realistic force, is when Yoongi realizes he has a knack for repelling.

"Malfoy, more force behind those shields!" Says Snape after going through their usual exercises. "You have to clear your mind and think merely of deflecting my entrance."

"Yes, sir," answers Draco slightly gasping for breath after the exertion.

"Now, Min. I believe we can transition from defense to the manufacturing of false memories. It is vital to have a backstory complex enough to be believed as a true memory. Therefore, not only 'facts' can be remembered, but the emotions that came with them," Snape explains. Yoongi is paying attention word for word. This could mean life or death for him. "It is of no use knowing how to defend your mind against the Dark Lord. If you shield yourself he will become suspicious of you. And if you can't supply a believable memory you might as well be dead."

This is what Yoongi likes about having Snape as their teacher. He presents the facts for what they are and doesn't bother to sugarcoat them. They need this, that pressure to make them better. Otherwise, well, Yoongi doesn't want to think about that.

"Much like now, you won't have time to think about a believable memory, you just have to practice creating one on the spot," Snape continues. "Ready?"

Yoongi nods and closes his eyes. He hears, "legilimens", and Snape's unmistakable presence in his mind. He's going through memories and Yoongi automatically tries to spell him out until he hears Snape's voice saying "don't shield, create a false memory."

When he finally decides on a memory, Yoongi nearly cringes and asks for another. It's the summer between his second and third year. He's in his room drying back angry tears. He just fought with his mother because she wouldn't let him go visit Jimin.

"Create a new memory, Min," Snape's faintly reminds him in his mind.

Why is he crying? He fell down the stairs. And he thinks about the long curved staircase at the manor and him falling down the stairs, crying once he reaches the end.

Suddenly, Snape is no longer in his head. Yoongi sighs in relief.

"Tell me why that was incorrect, Min."

"Uh," Yoongi eloquently answers. He hears Draco stifling back a snort. "I don't know, sir."

"You pictured falling down the stairs," Yoongi nods. "That was a right step. However, the staircase was too big for you to have fallen down and have nothing happen to you."

Oh, Yoongi thinks. "I should have done more than just cry."

"Exactly, which is why this requires a lot of practice.”

However, Draco proves to be much better at making false memories. Yoongi is relieved. It’s vital that Draco is able to do this, much more than being able to shield memories.

A month into their lessons and Draco is miles ahead of Yoongi, and Yoongi is happy for him, but he sincerely hopes he gets better as well. He’s not planning on becoming a Death Eater, but then again, neither did Draco.

He tells Jimin as much when the younger boy is visiting him at the Slytherin common room. They’re sitting on the plush armchairs by the left corner. People are still giving Jimin odd looks, but stop once Draco tells them so. Thank Merlin everyone worships the ground he walks on.

“You’ll get better eventually. Trust me, you’re like the best Defense Against the Dark Arts student in Slytherin.” Yoongi glares at him. “Sorry, Harry is the best in your year, and that’s a fact,” Jimin says holding his hands up.

“I bet he would suck at Occlumency, though,” says Yoongi snidely, Jimin only laughs in response.

“Look, we don’t know if you’re even going to become a Death Eater. For all we know, Voldemort doesn’t even come back.” Yoongi gives him a look. “All I’m saying is, you’re making good progress. You have only been at it for- what- a month?” Yoongi nods. “And you’re doing really well!”

“I guess,” Yoongi sulks. “But enough about me, what about you? I haven’t seen you in a while. What’s new?”

“Well,” says Jimin with a slight blush, “I’m kinda seeing Jackson now.”

“What?!” Yoongi yells out. The whole common room looks at him. Draco gives him a questioning glance, and he shakes his head at him, everything’s fine. “What?”

“He’s so funny, hyung. I’m always laughing when I’m with him,” you laugh with me, Yoongi thinks snidely, and is promptly caught off guard by it because where did that come from. “And he’s so handsome.”

“I don’t know him that well, but he seems nice,” Yoongi concedes.

“He is! He treats me well. I feel happy with him.” Jimin gives such a big smile that Yoongi has to look away for a second.

“I’m glad. I really am. Just- nothing more than kisses, all right? You’re only thirteen. I don’t want him taking advantage of you,” Yoongi grumbles.

Jimin only laughs in response, and for the rest of the evening he seems much happier than before. Yoongi is slightly annoyed, but he doesn’t know why. He just has a sense of being a bit peeved.

\--

It’s the morning of the Second Task and Yoongi is huddled between Blaise and Draco to keep away from the cold. They have been waiting for around and hour looking at the still water of the Black Lake before them. Not one of the champions has come out yet.

“Honestly, I don’t know why we even bother coming,” Blaise grumbles. “It’s not like we can see underwater.”

They all groan in agreement.

“Someone’s bound to come up anytime now,” says Yoongi distractedly as he looks at Jimin over by the Hufflepuff stand chatting with Jackson animatedly. Why doesn’t he go back to his own school’s stands and leave Jimin alone?

Just then Diggory emerges from the water holding Cho Chang close to him. The Hufflepuff stand cheers uproariously. Yoongi can see Seokjin approach the both of them with a stack of towels, while patting Diggory on the back.

“Finally!” says Draco, but quickly backtracks. “I wished it had been Krum, first, though.”

Almost instantly after Diggory surfaces, so does Fleur. She’s alone; apparently she panicked and decided not to follow with the Task.

“Wonder who her special person is,” says Blaise.

“Isn’t it Gukkie?” Asks Draco.

“What? No,” Blaise bursts out laughing. “He’s over there on the Beauxbatons stand,” Blaise points to the left. Jeongguk is trying to console Fleur, who looks nervous for whoever she didn’t rescue at the bottom of the lake.

“Unbelievable, does he have no shame? I thought he would be cheering for Krum, what with them hanging out all the time. Never mind that they have this huge age difference,” grumbles Draco.

“As opposed to you, which is only one year less?” Yoongi asks once he stops staring at Jackson who has his arm over Jimin’s shoulder.

“Exactly!” says Draco, not the least bit phased. “Well, whatever. They only play Quidditch all the time. I would get bored.”

Krum, as if summoned, comes out of the water with Granger in tow, and Draco along with the rest of the Durmstrang stand cheer.

“Ok, when is Potter gonna come out so this can end already?” Yoongi asks, decidedly tired of the whole thing. He’s cold, he has a headache, and he wants to go to sleep.

They have to wait around twenty more minutes for him to finally come out, and all because he didn’t want to leave who looks to be Fleur’s little sister.

“He just had to play the bloody hero, didn’t he?” Draco derides, but Yoongi can tell he was getting slightly worried.

“Ok, let’s go,” says Yoongi and he stands up, groaning slightly at the stiffness in his eyes.

Draco and him get somewhat separated from the group, Yoongi is a slow walker, what can he do. And although Draco is impossibly tall, and his strides are huge compared to Yoongi’s, he’s the only one willing to walk at his pace.

“Yoon, please tell me the Third Task is gonna be more entertaining.”

“We’re not gonna be able to see anything. It’ll be a maze,” Yoongi explains in whisper, careful not to be overheard. “But, I feel like it’s important we stay to see in what state Potter and Diggory come back from the graveyard.

“A maze? Are they purposefully trying to make it as boring as possible to us?” Draco sneers. “Did you end up finding out what happens to Diggory in the graveyard, though?

“I keep trying to make myself See him, but it’s always the same. He disappears as soon as he gets there.” Suddenly Yoongi feels an overpowering pain in his head. Thank Merlin they are in the castle now, he really needs to lie down.

“That’s weird-” but the rest of the sentence falls deaf on Yoongi’s ears. The headache is growing terribly strong, so Yoongi supports himself against the nearest wall. He can see Draco speaking to him, but he closes his eyes due to the excruciating pain.

Later when he’s resting in the Hospital Wing, Draco will tell him that he didn’t close his eyes. They rolled back into his head. Yoongi still doesn’t believe him. At least he didn’t pass out and managed to get himself to the Hospital Wing, granted, with the help of Draco.

“I know you saw something, Yoon.” Draco says from his side where he’s sitting on a chair eating an apple he took from the Great Hall.

Yoongi’s about to tell him but just then Jimin comes in with a worried look in his face. He’s with Jackson, Yoongi notes, already annoyed. It must be the fatigue speaking, he likes Jackson!

“I feel like I’m always visiting you here!” Says Jimin, immediately sitting by his knees.

“What happened?” Asks Jackson worriedly.

“I just had a little headache, is all.”

“Yeah, just a ‘little’ headache. That’s why he needed to come to the Hospital Wing,” says Draco. Yoongi only elbows him in response, quite hard, might he add.

Jimin and Jackson stay for a little bit longer. Apparently, Jimin deems Yoongi healthy enough to leave him in Draco’s company once again. He can see them laugh again once they reach the door and Yoongi can’t help but glare.

“What’s that about?” Draco asks with a funny look, glancing between the couple and Yoongi.

“What do you mean?” Yoongi asks honestly confused.

“Wait- do you?” and he motions to Jimin.

“Huh?”

Draco raises his eyebrows and says, “Never mind. Um- so, what did you See?”

“Ugh,” Yoongi grumbles covering himself completely under the white covers. “Don’t even remind me. I wish I hadn’t seen it. But, I guess, it’s good that I didn’t dream it.”

“Would you quit it with the mystery?”

“I saw Diggory die, Draco,” Yoongi finally says. Draco grimaces deeply and heaves a deep sigh. “I know, I know. He took an Avada Kedavra. Fell instantly to the ground.”

Draco doesn’t say anything, apparently at a loss of words. So Yoongi just keeps on talking. “I had never seen someone die before. It didn’t look real. One moment he was calling for Potter, and the next- well.”

“Who killed him?” Draco finally asks.

“Pettigrew. He was ordered to,” Yoongi says in a small voice. Everything seems much more real now. “I think I recognized that wheezing voice as Voldemort’s.”

Draco cringes, Yoongi doesn’t comment on it. The rest of the night goes quietly, both deep in thought. Eventually, Madame Pomfrey kicks Draco out.

“We’ll figure it out,” Yoongi promises as Draco gathers up his backpack and heads to the door. He has such a look in his face that Yoongi’s heart can’t help but ache a little.

They will figure it out. They have to.

\--

The next night, in the Slytherin dorms once again, Yoongi can’t find sleep.

What had happened the day before had never happened before. Who’s to say he won’t have another vision in the middle of the day again? Thank Merlin he was only with Draco, what if anyone else had seen him practically get possessed?

Yoongi decides that he should have that under control. He doesn’t know how, though. Maybe he should say something to Snape. Granted, he’s not a Seer, but he does know how to control the mind, so he might have some good advice. Plus, Yoongi has grown closer to his Head of House ever since the Occlumency lessons started.

The following morning, after a restless night, Yoongi goes to Seokjin to tell him about Diggory.

After Jimin tells him that Seokjin is still in the Hufflepuff common and that he should be down anytime now, Yoongi decides to wait for him just outside the Great Hall.

True to Jimin’s word, Yoongi sees Seokjin about two minutes later making his way down the set of stairs right across the Great Hall. He smiles at Yoongi in greeting but quickly changes his expression to one of worry when he sees Yoongi’s tense look.

“What’s wrong?” Seokjin asks once they’re settled down in the Kitchens.

“It’s about Diggory- I Saw him. Well, before that I should tell you about my Gift,” Yoongi says as spread jam over his toast only to set it down immediately, suddenly losing his appetite.

“Did you get something from home?”

“Home? No. Oh, no, not a gift life that. I have visions,” Yoongi quickly says, looking at Seokjin to gauge his reaction.

“Visions? As in see the future, visions?” Yoongi nods. “Prove it, then.”

“What do you wanna know?”

“Anything. Nothing too important, though!” and he can see the Seokjin is kind of excited now.

“Hmm, let’s see. That Potions paper you just turned in yesterday? You’ll get an E,” says Yoongi confidently. Seokjin already turned in the paper so the chances of that happening are very high.

“We’ll have to see if you’re right.”

“Ok, listen. What I have to tell you is very important, and you probably won’t believe me until tomorrow when you get the paper back, but I promise I wouldn’t lie about this.”

“You’re scaring me, Yoongi. What is going on?”

“It’s about Diggory. I Saw him die in the Third Task. He- I think Voldemort has him killed.”

Seokjin frowns deeply, and keeps silent for a moment. “Can you change the future?”

“Only if I don’t dream it. I didn’t dream this one,” Yoongi quickly assures when he sees Seokjin about to ask. “I already told Potter-“

“Harry knows you’re a Seer?” Seokjin asks with surprise.

“He found out by accident last year.”

“Wait. How long have you been a Seer for?”

“Since last year.”

“And you tell me you think Voldemort kills him?” Yoongi nods. “No wonder you didn’t tell me about your Gift. Voldemort could find out-”

“He already knows, hyung.”

“What!”

“I just didn’t want to put more people at risk. He could use you for information, I don’t know. Just don’t tell anyone else, all right? Only Diggory. As far as Potter knows, Diggory only disappears as soon as they get to the graveyard.”

“I’ll talk to Cedric and Harry, figure out a plan,” says Seokjin. He stands up goes to sit next to Yoongi. He gives him a tight hug. “No one’s dying on my watch, ok? Now, cheer up. You see him disappear. That means we have a chance.”

“You might be right,” but Yoongi is not that hopeful.

“Hey, you did the right thing, Yoongi. Now,” Seokjin grabs a blueberry muffin, “I have to go talk to Cedric. And don’t worry, he’s a good guy, he won’t tell anyone.”

Yoongi nods, not even caring at this point. Voldemort knows already, so what’s the point of hiding it to those that matter?

\--

March is drawing to a close and Yoongi has barely even see Jimin. He gets that Jackson is his first boyfriend, but Yoongi is his best friend- well, after Taehyung, but still- and he’s angry that their plains to hang out are always getting cancelled because ‘I haven’t seen Jackson in so long!’ He hasn’t seen Yoongi in a longer time!

Yoongi is not bitter, but Draco would say he is. He wonders if this is what Jimin felt when he used to go out with Theo, but quickly ignores that thought because Yoongi, unlike Jimin, actually made sure to make time for him.

He doesn’t even get a proper conversation with Jimin a week or so later. They are hanging out by the Black Lake now that the weather is more bearable. Yoongi is glad he didn’t bring Jackson along, and he tells Jimin as much.

“I thought you liked Jackson,” says Jimin with a slight frown.

“And I do, I swear. But I wanted to hang out just with you. It feels like you’re a package deal now,” Yoongi points out.

Jimin only laughs in response. “Well, what did you want to talk about that you needed to see me alone?”

“Uh, nothing. I just missed hanging out with you. I thought you would too. Or was I wrong?” Yoongi challenges, but in the inside he doesn’t feel as confident.

“Of course I missed you,” Jimin says quickly and Yoongi feels ok again.

They don’t talk about much, just this and that, but Yoongi is happy once again. Or at least he was until Jackson came by to ask Jimin to come with him to Beauxbatons’ carriage.

Yoongi discreetly raises his eyebrows. He really hopes they’re only going to retrieve a notebook or something. Because, otherwise- Well, Yoongi doesn’t know otherwise, but he feels inexplicably angry once again.

As Jackson places a quick peck on Jimin’s lips once they’re walking away, Yoongi can’t help but glare at him.

\--

With the Third Task approaching, Yoongi notices that the amount and quality of visions he gets may be related to his mood. All he sees is mostly rapidly changing images, and most of them are barely visible.

What he does see most of the time is Professor Moody. Yoongi doesn’t like the man, especially because he always baits Draco about his father’s past. Or future, if Yoongi thinks about it. And also because of that one class they had where they had to fight off the Imperious curse. Yoongi didn’t feel at ease by having the man direct his thoughts. He made him sing the Marseillaise; Yoongi doesn’t even speak French!

“Something about him just doesn’t sit right with me,” Yoongi tells Draco as they leave the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor had spent the whole lesson looking at the both of them closely, not that that is weird- he always does it- but today, Yoongi feels particularly unsettled by it.

“What gave it away? The fact that he used to be an Auror and has something against my family, or how he almost turned me into a ferret the other day? Honestly, if you hadn’t been there trying to make peace with Potter, he would’ve done it. I’m sure of it,” says Draco with a shiver.

“That’s what you get for bullying the teacher’s pet, Draco. You sure do have a particular way of acting in the presence of your crush,” Yoongi teases.

“Yoon! Not so loud,” Draco hisses looking around. “And he’s not my crush, ok? He just looks good in certain lightings.”

Yoongi laughs loudly.

But that had been days ago, and Yoongi had grown even more unsettled with the added vision centering on Professor Moody opening a trunk. Inside the trunk is Professor Moody, looking emaciated and with patches of no hair on his head.

Yoongi doesn’t know what it means. If it, perhaps, is more metaphorical, like his visions about Sirius Black back in Third Year, or not. When he talks to Draco he’s just as stumped, so he decides to ask Jimin.

Only Jimin is too busy for him nowadays. Every time he sees Jimin giggling into Jackson’s neck when they’re out on the school grounds and Yoongi is coming back from Care of Magical Creatures, he feels like going up to them and punching Jackson.

“Aren’t you acting a little jealous?” Draco asks as he opens up his Transfiguration textbook to start his paper due next Tuesday. The little nerd; he probably doesn’t even need the help; he’s a genius in that subject. They could have gone to the Library but decided to stay back at the Slytherin common room so they could talk without fearing Ms. Pince’s wrath.

“What?” Yoongi asks a little bit irked after getting interrupted mid-rant about Jackson and Jimin.

“I thought you liked Jackson? Now you hate his guts. Although, I don’t blame you,” Draco says. “Overly happy wanker.”

“Right? He’s too happy. I don’t trust that,” agrees Yoongi with a scowl. “And it’s not like I hate him, I just hate that he takes all of Jimin’s time.”

“You were just as bad with Theo, let me remind you, and despite it all, Jimin didn’t complain half as much.”

“Liar,” Yoongi glares at Draco, but he’s back to writing down on his parchment. “And it’s not even comparable.”

“Oh, why is that?” At this point Draco is only humoring him by responding, he’s barely paying attention.

“It’s not the same because I made time for him. And if he needed to speak to me, I would stop what I was doing. It’s not fair. What does Jackson even have? I have known Jimin for much longer, I- It’s not fair.”

“What isn’t fair?” And Yoongi is not looking at him; he’s too focused on the hurt in his chest because he doesn’t deserve this!

“It’s not fair that he chose Jackson when I’m-”

“When you’re???” Draco asks with wide eyes.

Yoongi finally looks at him with a confused look in his face. Draco looks at him as if to say ‘go on’.

“I gotta go,” Yoongi quickly says as he runs out of the Slytherin common room ignoring Draco’s calls for him to come back.

And he doesn’t stop running until he makes it all the way up the Astronomy Tower. He’s panting, he can feel his heartbeat in his temple.

What the hell was that about? What isn’t fair? Jackson treats Jimin well, why is he even complaining? What, that he didn’t choose Yoongi? Yoongi was never an option. They’re only friends. Yoongi doesn’t see him like that. Jimin is one of his closest friends. But then why does he always get angry when he sees him with Jackson? He should feel happy for him. And I am, Yoongi thinks, I am!

But he should be with me, a small voice says in the back of Yoongi’s head, and his heart clenches painfully. He’s not even surprised at that revelation; the signs were all there. He lets out an annoyed yell. He really couldn’t be any more stupid.

When he finally manages to get back to the Slytherin dorms, his room is quiet except for the uncharacteristically soft snores coming from Crabbe.

Yoongi quickly changes into his pajamas and climbs into Draco’s bed. He throws one arm over Draco’s tummy and holds onto him a little bit tighter than he should given that the boy is sleeping.

Draco wakes up and startles a bit when he notices Yoongi on his bed.

“Did you wake up from a vision or did you just come back?” Draco asks in a soft whisper.

“I just came back.” Draco keeps silent, lightly stroking his shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me I liked Jimin?”

“I figured it would be best if you came to that conclusion by yourself.”

“It’s not fair,” Yoongi says for the umpteenth time. “He should be with me.”

“So do something about it, Yoon.” Yoongi ignores him. Draco has some nerve to tell him to do something about it, the hypocrite.

The following morning Yoongi wakes up and he feels as his whole world has changed. He’s not being dramatic, ok?

\--

Slowly but surely, the day of the Third Task arrives. Yoongi is worried. However, some of that worry had dissipated when Seokjin had told him a week before they had figured out a way to keep Diggory safe.

“Harry has an Invisibility Cloak, he’ll throw it over Cedric. That’s probably why you see him disappear all of a sudden,” Seokjin had explained.

Yoongi had been left wandering why didn’t the both of them hide, instead of going through with the ritual. But figures that making them both invisible would only make Voldemort look for them more and potentially endangering the both of them. Plus, he already Saw it, so there’s no way they can change it.

And now that they’re here in the stands waiting for Potter and Diggory to come out of the maze, Yoongi feels like he’ll puke at any moment.

“Relax, they’ll both make it,” Draco tries to soothe him, but he looks green in the face constantly clenching and unclenching his fists. They both know Voldemort is going to make his return with this ritual, Yoongi had made sure of it two days before. A vision that left him sweating and with rapidly palpitating heart when he woke up, showed Voldemort stepping out of the black cauldron Pettigrew had been using to make the potion in the graveyard.

Yoongi keeps biting his lower lip and looking everywhere. Moody is looking at him and Draco fixedly, and Yoongi frowns because he has been doing since the Task started. What is his deal?

Fleur has already come out of the maze, disqualified once again. Krum has since made it back as well. He can see the Professors talking amongst themselves worriedly. Apparently they did find out that someone hexed Krum inside the maze. Yoongi doesn’t even bother thinking about how they should probably stop the Task having this information. Potter and Diggory probably aren’t in the maze anymore.

“Ow,” Yoongi hisses. His head has been aching a lot ever since Fleur came back. “I think I’m gonna have another vision, Draco.”

“What, like the other day?” Draco asks referring to the one he had of Diggory right after the Second Task.

“My head is hurting the same way. Right at the base, and behind my eyes. If I look possessed, close my eyes and make it out as if I’m sleeping on your shoulder,” Yoongi instructs. “People are catching on something is going on. I don’t want to scare them even more.”

Thank Merlin they had arrived late to the Third Task and didn’t manage to get seats next to their friends. Yoongi is not planning on letting the rest of Slytherin House find about his Gift.

“Ok, don’t worry, Yoon. I’ll make sure no one notices.” And with that out of the way, Yoongi closes his eyes and focuses on willing the vision forward. He’s tired of this headache.

In his vision he’s standing in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom when he sees Moody transform into the man he used to see with Voldemort all those months ago in his summer holidays. He’s strapped to a chair, and he keeps on sticking his tongue out of his mouth in a nervous reflex.

Yoongi opens his eyes, and he feels his head against Draco’s shoulder as promised. He quickly looks for “Professor Moody”, who’s still looking at them both, no, only at Yoongi. He realizes with a start that all this time he had been keeping tabs on him to tell Voldemort.

Yoongi stands up at once and makes to go over Professor Dumbledore. The slimy bastard is already running away as fast as he can on that wooden leg.

“What did you see?” Draco asks as he quickly stands up as well and follows Yoongi.

“Professor!” Yoongi says urgently.

Dumbledore’s face instantly darkens when he sees Yoongi.

“What happened?”

“It’s Professor Moody- it’s not him. A Death Eater has been keeping him in a trunk. I just Saw him,” finishes Yoongi out of breath.

“Severus, Minerva, follow him, and don’t let him go.” Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall do as told, but Yoongi can see a confused look in her face. Oh well, another person finding out now doesn’t make a difference, Yoongi thinks.

Just then Potter and Diggory make it back.

Yoongi can see Seokjin running down to make sure they’re both fine. Yoongi can’t see anything because everyone’s crowding around where they just Apparated.

The next thing he hears is Diggory’s father shouting, “My boy!”

Seokjin finds his gaze and quickly shakes his head, face already crumpling with tears.

 

The next minutes are a whirlwind of shouts, Yoongi getting dragged along with Potter to the castle. Draco makes to follow but Dumbledore stops him, “not you, Mr. Malfoy. It might endanger your future position.”

Draco starts to protest but quickly stops when he sees Yoongi nodding along. “I’ll be in the dungeons, Yoon,” Draco promises.  
By the time they make it to Dumbledore’s office, Yoongi notes the blood dripping from Potter’s arm and how tired and dirty he looks. He still doesn’t understand why he was also brought along. Yoongi had told them everything he knew.

As they step into the office he can Sirius Black waiting for them there.

Black’s face is pale in worry, and as soon as he sees Potter he embraces him. “I knew something like this would happen,” says Black as he checks over his Godson.

“Please, sit down,” says Dumbledore. “Harry, you’ve shown incredible bravery tonight, but I must ask you to be brave once again and tell us what happened.”

Black protests, while Potter who looks as he would rather do anything but relive what he just went through, finally sits down, takes a deep breath, and start retelling everything. About Apparating with Diggory to the graveyard through the cup, having Diggory hide underneath his Invisibility Cloak, how Pettigrew sliced his arm for the ritual, Voldemort’s rebirth and how he was forced to duel against Voldemort.

“How did you manage to defeat him?” Yoongi finally asks.

“My wand. I don’t know why, but it acted up when I was dueling against Voldemort. It showed me the people he had killed before. I saw my parents,” Potter confesses looking at the ground. Black rubs his back in support.

“But then- what happened to Diggory, then? He was supposed to make it too,” Yoongi asks confusedly. “I thought everything went according to plan.”

“According to plan?” Asks Dumbledore. He and Black look equally lost. He looks straight at Yoongi who can only blink at him. He thought Potter had told him.

“You didn’t tell him? Not even Black?” Yoongi asks Potter, trying to deflect the whole blame on him.

“I had a plan. I-I knew that I would only worry you, Sirius,” Potter says facing Black. “I’m sorry, we thought it would work! And it almost did if it weren’t for Lucius Malfoy,” Potter spit out glaring at Yoongi.

“How does that have anything to do with me!” Yoongi argued.

Before Potter can say anything back, Dumbledore interrupts him, “What happened to Mr. Diggory in the graveyard, Harry. And what was this ‘plan’ you’re talking about?”

“Min Saw Cedric die so he told me and Seokjin Kim-”

“I told them because I thought Diggory wouldn’t believe me,” Yoongi clarifies.

“I thought you couldn’t change the future once you Saw it, Mr. Min,” says Dumbledore.

“Only if I dream it. I forced this one,” Yoongi lies. “Potter told me had everything figured out!”

“And I did. Cedric was hiding, and when I was done dueling Voldemort I went to grab him to Disapparate back to Hogwarts. But then, the cloak slipped off him a little,” Potter says defeated. “Voldemort had ordered everyone to leave me alone, that I was ‘his’ to kill. I guess that didn’t apply to Cedric. And Lucius Malfoy made the most out of it,” Potter finishes glaring at him once again.

“That it’s not my fault, Potter. I did everything I could to help you!”

“Or maybe it was all part of your plan to-” Potter yells.

“To what? To have Diggory killed? Why would I want that? I have been helping you all year long!” Yoongi feels so angry. After everything he had done, the fact that he didn’t even have to warn him at all, and this is what he gets? “Why am I even here?” Yoongi asks Dumbledore, tired all of a sudden.

“As a safety precaution. I didn’t know if ‘Professor Moody’ had been apprehended yet,” Dumbledore explains.

“Well, he has. Can I please just go?”

At Dumbledore’s nod Yoongi heads towards the door, but not before hearing Potter say, “run back to Malfoy, I’m sure he’s waiting for you to celebrate.”

“Potter, I swear-“ but Yoongi just sighs. Potter keeps glaring, and he just knows that this is grief speaking. So he leaves.

 

The next day, the last day of term, is a somber affair. They’re all in the Great Hall, waiting for Dumbledore to give his speech for the last meal.

Draco hasn’t said a word since last night when Yoongi had told him about what his father had done. His expression had instantly darkened. He had taken one last look at Yoongi and promptly climbed into the boy’s bed and closed the curtains around it. Yoongi hadn’t waited long to join him.

But now they’re waiting for Dumbledore to speak so they can finally board the train and get back to Korea. Yoongi catches Jimin’s eye across the Hall. He’s sitting next to Jin who looks puffy from crying. Yoongi is so out of it that he doesn’t even realize Jackson is nowhere near in sight. He can’t even properly celebrate that fact.

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss,” Dumbledore starts his speech. Everyone immediately stops talking. “Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair-minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. Therefore, I feel you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort.” Draco flinches by his side, and Yoongi is not sure if it’s because of the name ‘Voldemort’, or because he knows that his father was the one who really killed him, under no one’s orders but his own. “The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I feel would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, and, reminds us, that though we may come from different countries and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of the recent events, the bonds of friendship made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that, and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind, and honest, and brave, and true. Right to the very end."

“Everything will be different from now on,” says Draco once they’re in the train. Yoongi doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know what he could possibly say, because Draco is right. Everything will change, everything already has.

And like that, another year ends.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? please comment :)


End file.
